Celle Que Je Suis
by Jeni Kat
Summary: De retour à Forks auprès des siens, Bella découvre que les légendes Quileute sont vraies, et que le même gène coule dans ses veines. Elle va devoir se préparer à devenir un loup-garou, mais aussi à maîtriser les sentiments qu'elle éprouve pour son meilleur ami.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !**

**Bonjour mes ami(e)s,**

**Je vous retrouve aujourd'hui, dimanche 31 mars pour une toute nouvelle fiction. Alors, pour celles et ceux qui me suivent depuis le début, ce premier chapitre vous semblera sans doute familier, ce qui est tout à fait normal puisque j'avais déjà posté les 4 premiers chapitres, mais j'ai décidé de supprimer la fiction et de recommencer, notamment pour faire quelques modifications.**

**Dans cette fiction, Bella ne s'appellera pas Swan mais Black, car Charlie et Billy seront des frères. Et vous aurez une note dans un chapitre futur au sujet d'un couple de la saga dont j'ai décidé de modifier l'histoire pour ma fiction.**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !**

* * *

_**Samedi 8 mars 2008 !**_

_**Aéroport international de Sea-Tac !**_

**Assise près du hublot, Isabella Black – qui préférait qu'on l'appelle Bella – âgée de dix-sept ans, regardait au dehors. Le temps était gris alors que l'avion descendait sur Seattle, mais il ne pleuvait pas. Deux ans qu'elle n'avait pas remis les pieds dans l'état de Washington. Son père lui manquait. Son cousin, son oncle, et ses amis lui manquaient. Elle avait hâte de revoir Jacob ainsi que Leah et le petit Seth. Mais la personne qu'elle avait le plus envie de revoir c'était Paul Lahote, son meilleur ami, qu'elle connaissait depuis qu'elle avait dix ans. Il avait un an de plus qu'elle, mais côté âge mental, elle se le demandait parfois. Elle se demandait s'il avait toujours ses cheveux longs. Elle l'imagina avec des cheveux plus courts, mais il devait avoir changé en deux ans. Son cœur se mit à battre tellement fort en repensant à son meilleur ami…**

**Bella sortit de ses pensées quand la voix du pilote demanda aux passagers de s'asseoir et de s'attacher avant que l'appareil n'amorce sa descente. Tout en s'attachant, Bella laissa échapper un bâillement, qui fit sourire son voisin, un homme d'âge mûr qui pianotait sur son ordinateur portable. Bella sortit de l'appareil quelques minutes plus tard, prenant au passage son sac à dos contenant ses papiers ainsi que son IPod, son téléphone portable et ses deux livres préférés. Attrapant son sac en bandoulière où reposait son ordinateur, Bella sortit de l'appareil et suivit la foule. Quand elle fut devant l'arrivage des bagages, elle sortit son portable et lu un message de son père, disant qu'il était à l'aéroport et qu'il l'attendait. **_**Avec impatience,**_** pensa-t-elle. Elle récupéra son unique valise, qui était suffisamment grande pour qu'elle y mette tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour emménager avec son père. Au pire, étant donné qu'elle avait pas mal d'argent de côté, elle achèterait ce qui lui manquait après s'être installé. Elle allait devoir se faire une nouvelle garde-robe. Le climat n'était pas le même en Arizona qu'à Washington.**

**Mettant son téléphone dans la poche de sa veste en trench marron, Bella tira sa valise et alla faire tamponner son passeport. Remerciant l'employé au guichet, elle se dirigea vers la sortie et elle vit son père, qui portait son uniforme de Shérif. Ils se serrèrent longuement dans les bras. Deux ans sans se voir c'était long. Bella aurait préféré vivre avec son père quand sa mère s'était remariée. Tous ses amis les plus proches étaient à Forks. Elle n'avait plus du tout l'intention de repartir.**

« Ma chérie ! » dit Charlie Black, heureux de la retrouver.

« Bonjour papa, ça fait longtemps. » dit Bella, qui ne desserra pas son étreinte.

« Trop longtemps. » affirma Charlie.

« Tu m'as manqué papa. » souffla-t-elle.

« Oh ma chérie, tu m'as manqué aussi, tellement si tu savais. » dit Charlie.

**Ils se séparèrent après ce qui leur semblait être une éternité. Aucun des deux ne pleurait, mais l'émotion pouvait se lire dans leurs yeux brillants.**

« Où est passé le garçon manqué, hein ? » demanda Charlie.

« Je l'ai laissé à Phoenix il y a deux ans. » répondit Bella en souriant.

« Ton nouveau look te va très bien ! » lui dit son père.

« Merci ! » dit-elle. « On y va ? Je vais profiter du trajet pour dormir, je suis fatiguée. »

« D'accord, mais on ne rentre pas directement à la maison. Un succulent dîner nous attend à La Push. » lui apprit-il.

« D'accord mais sortons de cet endroit j'ai l'impression que je vais étouffer, et j'ai sommeil. » couina Bella.

**Charlie prit la valise de sa fille et la conduit jusqu'au parking, où il rangea ses affaires dans le coffre. Bella ne garda rien sur elle. Ni son ordinateur ni son sac à dos. Tout finit dans le coffre – hormis son téléphone - que Charlie verrouilla. Bella s'installa sur le siège passager, et après seulement cinq minutes de route, elle s'endormit.**

_**La Push !**_

**La nuit était tombée lorsque la voiture de Charlie se gara devant une petite maison en bordure de forêt. Bella ouvrit les yeux d'elle-même. Elle mit du temps à émerger de ses heures de sommeil. Il s'était passé plus de trois heures entre le moment où ils avaient quitté l'aéroport de Seattle et leur arrivé à la réserve Quileute d'où Bella était originaire. Enfin son père était Quileute. Elle ne l'était qu'à moitié, mais malgré cela Bella se sentait chez elle. Malgré aussi le fait qu'elle étudierait au lycée de Forks. Ça ne l'enchantait pas du tout car elle aurait préféré étudier dans le même lycée que son cousin et Paul, mais son père vivant à Forks, elle s'était faite une raison. **_**Faut que j'arrête d'y penser, je viens à peine d'arriver, **_**se dit-elle.****Détachant sa ceinture, elle sortit de la voiture et s'étira à s'en faire craquer les os. Ce que c'était inconfortable de dormir dans une voiture pendant plusieurs heures. Elle rêvait d'un bon lit. Un lit dans lequel elle pourrait se blottir et y dormir jusqu'à pas d'heure. Heureusement c'était samedi et le lendemain elle n'avait pas école puisque ce serait donc dimanche. Son estomac se mit à grogner. Elle mourrait de faim.****La maison devant laquelle son père s'était arrêté ne lui disait rien. La porte de la maison en question s'ouvrit, et un garçon en sortit, s'arrêtant sur le perron en bois. Il était grand, les cheveux noirs coupés courts, et il était très musclé. Trop musclé selon elle.**

« Bella ! » s'exclama-t-il.

« Jake ? » s'étonna-t-elle en reconnaissant la voix de son cousin.

« En chair et en os. » dit-il en descendant les deux marches en bois du perron.

« Où sont passés tes cheveux ? » demanda-t-elle alors qu'il la prit dans ses bras.

« Où est passé ton look de camionneuse ? » répliqua-t-il.

« Mais je t'emmerde, cousin. » répliqua-t-elle sans cacher son amusement.

« Je vois que tu n'as pas perdu ton répondant, ça fait plaisir. » dit Jake en mettant fin à leur étreinte.

« Je peux savoir ce que t'as bouffé ? » demanda-t-elle en constatant la masse de muscle qu'arborait son cousin. « Si jamais tu me dis que tu prends des stéroïdes je te botte le cul comme quand on avait cinq ans. »

« Non je ne me drogue pas, et depuis quand tu me bottes le cul hein ? » s'amusa-t-il. « Si j'ai bonne mémoire, c'est avec Paul que tu te battais. »

« En parlant de Paul, il est là ? » voulut-elle savoir.

« Non, mais il ne devrait pas tarder. Il est allé chercher mon père avec Jared. » répondit-il. « Allez viens, tout le monde a hâte de te revoir ou de faire ta connaissance. Tu viens tonton ? »

« J'arrive ! » dit Charlie.

**Quand ils mirent un pied dans la maison, ils furent envahis par une délicieuse odeur de viande. Aussitôt, le ventre de Bella se manifesta tandis qu'elle enlevait son trench.**

« Mon Dieu, il faut que je mange. » couina-t-elle.

« On attend les derniers retardataires et on pourra passer à table. » lui dit une jeune femme, qui avait le côté droit du visage griffé.

« Bell's, je te présente Emily, c'est la cousine de Leah et la propriétaire de cette maison. » dit Jacob.

« Oh, enchanté. Ça sent drôlement bon. » dit Bella.

« Je te remercie. » lui sourit Emily.

_« Bon allez, Jake dégage qu'on puisse prendre notre camionneuse préférée dans les bras. »_

**Bella reconnu cette voix. Bien que le garçon lui ait manqué, elle répliqua :**

« La camionneuse t'emmerde, Quil. »

« Tu m'as manqué aussi, Bella. » ricana Quil.

**Elle lui donna une claque derrière la tête malgré une étreinte qu'elle lui rendit. Vint le tour d'Embry, qui lui aussi avait dit **_**bye bye**_** à ses cheveux longs.**

« Elle n'a plus l'air d'une camionneuse pour moi. » dit-il après l'avoir serré dans ses bras.

« Merci Embry, et je vois que toi aussi t'as envoyé tes cheveux en vacances. » plaisanta-t-elle.

« Ouais, comment tu me trouves ? » demanda-t-il.

« Euh, je te vois comme un frère donc je vais simplement dire que t'es bien mieux comme ça. » répondit-elle.

_« Bella ! » _

**Leah Clearwater, son amie d'enfance et aussi la petite amie de Jake, fit son apparition et se jeta dans les bras de son amie.**

« Leah, non, toi aussi t'as coupé tes cheveux ? » s'ahurit Bella tout en lui rendant son étreinte.

« Oui, paix à leur âme. » pouffa Leah.

**Bella ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Lorsqu'elles se séparèrent, Bella fut plus que surprise de voir la carrure de Seth, le petit frère de Leah. Il avait pris du muscle, mais il avait aussi grandi. Il la dépassait d'une tête.**

« Je suis tombée où là ? Dans la quatrième dimension ? » fit Bella. « Vous avez tous changés, trop même. »

« Attends de voir Paul et Jared. » lui dit Leah.

« Bon, présentez-moi vos copines au lieu de les laisser dans un coin comme si elles étaient punies. » leur dit Bella.

**Elle fit donc la connaissance de Claire, qui sortait avec Quil, d'Angela qui était avec Embry, et Bella fut contente d'apprendre qu'elle était au lycée de Forks. Elle aurait au moins une amie.**

« Et voici… » s'apprêta à dire Leah mais Bella lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

« Kim ? C'est bien toi ? »

« Et oui ! » acquiesça la dites Kim. « Salut Bella ! »

« Salut, mais depuis quand tu fais partie de cette bande de tarée ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Merci du compliment. » pouffa Quil.

« Elle sort avec Jared. » lui apprit Embry.

« Avec Jared, hein ? » la taquina Bella.

« Oh ça va, ne commence pas. » rougit Kim.

« Vous vous connaissez ? » demanda Seth.

« Ouais, on s'est rencontré il y a deux ans avant que je ne reparte à Phoenix. » répondit Bella.

**Un bruit de voiture se fit entendre à l'extérieur. Un drôle de bruit, comme une sorte de jappement, se fit entendre.**

« _ON A FAIM ! »_

**Bella reconnaîtrait cette voix n'importe où. Se ruant à la porte, il était éclairé par les phares de la voiture qui n'étaient toujours pas éteint.**

« PAUL ! » s'écria Bella.

« BELLA ! »

**Elle ne fit même pas attention à son oncle Billy ni à Jared, et elle se jeta dans les bras de son meilleur ami. Sous l'impact du moment, Bella enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de Paul, qui la souleva de terre sans mal.**

**Jared poussa la chaise roulante de Billy et entra dans la maison d'Emily. Il fut aidé par Jake.**

« Je n'ai jamais vu Paul se comporter de cette façon avec une fille. » dit Claire. « Même pas avec ses coups d'un soir. »

« C'est différent avec Bella, et c'est aussi la seule personne qui peut lui dire d'aller se faire foutre sans qu'il ne se mette en colère. » avoua Jake, qui s'approcha de Leah pour la prendre dans ses bras.

**Des éclats de rire se firent entendre depuis l'extérieur. Paul avait soulevé de terre sa meilleure amie puis avait tourné sur lui-même, la faisant rire. **

**Les secondes défilèrent, voire des minutes, sans qu'aucun des deux amis ne se détachent l'un de l'autre. Bella avait reposé ses jambes au sol, mais elle n'avait pas décroché ses bras de Paul. Elle les avait glissés autour de sa taille, et elle avait enfouie son visage dans son torse. Il sentait affreusement bon. Mais ça n'allait pas bien dans sa tête ou quoi ? Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre ce genre de pensée envers son meilleur ami. Quand son estomac lui rappela qu'elle n'avait rien mangé depuis des heures, Bella se défit des bras de son meilleur ami. Leurs regards se croisèrent, et ce fut comme si la Terre s'arrêtait de tourner. Bella ne sut ce que cela signifiait, mais elle ne voyait que Paul. C'est étrange, elle avait l'impression qu'il était différent. Certes, ses cheveux longs n'étaient plus, il était un poil plus grand et plus musclé. **_**Arrête Bella, c'est ton meilleur ami qui est devant toi. **_**Comme si elle venait de se recevoir une claque, elle fit un pas en arrière et feignit un bâillement.**

« Désolée. » dit-elle.

« Ce n'est pas grave, t'as fait un long voyage. » dit Paul en souriant légèrement.

_**Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ? se demanda-t-il. Je rêve ou je viens de m'imprégner de ma meilleure amie ?**_

_« Oh, vous venez ? On attend plus que vous pour manger ! » les appela Jake._

« Bonne idée, je meurs de faim. » dit Bella en se tenant le ventre.

« Dans ce cas, on est deux. » dit Paul en passant un bras autour de ses épaules. « Bella ? »

« Ouais ? » fit-elle en le regardant.

« Tu m'as manqué, ma p'tite camionneuse. »

**Elle lui mit un coup de poing dans les côtes mais se fit un peu mal. Paul éclata de rire avant de la faire basculer sur son épaule.**

« Pose-moi ! » lui ordonna-t-elle.

« Et si je ne veux pas ? » demanda-t-il.

« Paul, on n'a plus dix ans. Pose-moi par terre. » minauda-t-elle.

« Sympa ton colis. » se moqua Quil.

« Quil, si tu la ramènes encore une fois je déballe à Claire tout le dossier que j'ai sur toi. » le menaça Bella.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi je peux avoir honte. » balaya Quil.

« Tu veux peut-être que je lui raconte ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois que je suis venu pour Noël ? » commença à dire Bella alors que Paul venait de la reposer par terre.

« De quoi elle parle ? » demanda Claire.

« De rien du tout. » s'empressa de dire Quil. « T'as gagné Bella, je te laisse tranquille. »

« Non mais je veux savoir. » dit Claire.

« Mais non, ce n'était rien du tout, je t'assure. » dit le garçon.

« Allez, à table tout le monde ! » leur dit Emily en tapant des mains.

**Bella s'écarta de Paul pour aller embrasser son oncle Billy. Elle pouvait sentir les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Elle ne supportait pas de voir et de savoir son oncle dans un fauteuil roulant, paralysé des jambes. Alors que Jake alla placer son père aux côtés de Charlie, Bella leur tourna le dos pour sécher ses larmes. **_**Arrête de pleurer espèce de gourde. **_**Soufflant un bon coup, elle alla s'asseoir et comme par hasard, la seule place de libre était entre Leah et Paul. Levant les yeux au ciel, elle s'assit à sa place. Elle regarda les plats sur la table, et elle eut l'impression d'être à Thanksgiving, mais sans la dinde. Emily avait fait plusieurs rôtis d'agneau accompagné de pommes de terre et de légumes.**

« Emily, tu as fait beaucoup de chose. » constata Bella.

« J'adore cuisiner. » répondit Emily. « Et puis, il fallait marquer ton retour. »

« Il ne fallait pas te donner tant de mal, tu sais ? » lui dit Bella. « Un énorme plat de pâtes en sauce aurait suffi. »

« J'y penserais pour la prochaine fois. » sourit la jeune femme.

**Le repas commença. Bella se servit – en plus d'un bon morceau de viande – des haricots verts et des pommes de terre. Emily avait également fait des féculents pour les garçons en préparant un grand plat de riz. Quand Bella remarqua que pas un seul des garçons – en dehors de Seth, de son père et de son oncle – ne mangeaient de légumes, ce fut plus fort qu'elle. Elle souffla d'exaspération et marmonna :**

« Rien n'a changé. »

« De quoi tu parles ? » lui demanda son cousin.

« Je parle du fait que vous ne mangez toujours pas de légumes. » répondit Bella.

« Merci Seigneur ça ne date pas d'hier. » soupira Kim.

« Si tu savais comme on bataille pour leur faire manger le moindre petit légume. » dit Claire.

« Et les pommes de terre c'est quoi ? » fit mine de demander Embry.

« La pomme de terre est un féculent espèce d'abruti. » soupira Angela. « Et les pommes de terre ça se mange avec des légumes. »

« Pas étonnant que vous vous bourrez de frite. » maugréa Kim.

« Seth c'est le plus intelligent de vous tous, il mange ses légumes sans discuter. » dit Leah.

« Merci pour nous. » dit Charlie.

« Je ne parlais pas pour vous Charlie. » s'excusa Leah.

« On peut parler d'autre chose que de nos carcasses qui ne mangent pas de légumes ? » proposa Quil.

« Toi la dinde de Noël ne la ramène pas. » se moqua Jake.

« Hey ! » s'écria Quil.

« Pourquoi il t'appelle comme ça ? » demanda Claire, piqué au vif de la curiosité.

« Oh pour rien ! » répondit Quil.

« On a les photos qui prouvent le contraire. » pouffa Jared.

« Allez dis-moi, s'il te plaît. » le supplia Claire.

« Non, tu vas te foutre de ma gueule après. » réfuta Quil.

« Ah ça c'est sûr. » dirent Jake et Embry de concert.

**Bella mangeait tranquillement, préférant calmer son estomac tout en regardant les autres se quereller. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de ce Noël où Quil avait voulu imiter le personnage d'une de ses séries préférées. Une énorme crise de fou rire s'en était suivit, et Quil avait été mitraillé de photo. Des photos que Leah gardait précieusement.**

« Parlons d'autre chose. » décida Quil. « Tiens Bella, t'as brisé combien de cœurs à Phoenix. »

« Avec son look de garçon manqué c'est plutôt des os qu'elle a dû brisés. » dit Jared.

« Je ne brise pas les os, je donne des gifles. » dit Bella.

« Bella, tu t'es battu ? » voulut savoir Charlie, pas très ravi de cette nouvelle.

« Plus ou moins. » répondit-elle.

« Bella ! » fit Charlie.

« Hey, ce n'est pas de ma faute si on me cherche. Cette sale garce m'a piqué une photo de Leah et moi, et elle a traité Leah de sale indienne. » se défendit Bella.

« Je peux savoir ce que t'as fait ? » demanda Charlie.

« J'ai récupéré la photo après lui avoir tordu le poignet, en lui disant bien que je lui ferais avaler ses talons aiguilles si jamais elle insultait ma famille une fois de plus, et que j'étais moi aussi à moitié indienne, comme elle le disait si bien. » expliqua Bella. « Ensuite, j'ai tourné les talons, et elle m'a traité de salope. »

« Oh merde ! » s'étrangla Paul.

« Je me suis retourné et je lui ai mis une gifle si forte qu'elle serait tombée les quatre fers à l'air si ses copines siliconées ne l'avaient pas empêché de tomber. » termina Bella. « Plus personne ne m'a fait chier après ça. »

« Et euh, ça remonte à quand ? » demanda Embry.

« Au mois dernier. » répondit Bella.

**Elle avait répondu avec une telle nonchalance que les garçons faillirent éclater de rire. **

« Bella, essaye de ne pas te battre dans ton nouveau lycée, d'accord ? » voulu Charlie.

« Je ferais un effort. » lui promit Bella.

« Avec Jessica et Lauren, ce n'est pas gagné, shérif. » dit Angela avant de s'adresser à Bella. « Un petit conseil, évide ces deux-là comme la peste. »

« Si elles veulent se retrouver avec le nez cassé c'est leur problème. » dit simplement Bella.

« Mieux vaut ne pas te dire ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois qu'on est tombé sur elle. » dit Leah, avant d'étouffer un rire.

« Il s'est passé quoi ? » demanda Bella. « Allez dites-moi, vous avez éveillé ma curiosité. »

« Disons que, elles ont failli se retrouver à l'hôpital. Elles ont dragué Jake et Paul. » lui expliqua Leah. « J'ai failli leur en mettre une mais Jake m'en a empêché. »

« Et on sait tous ici que tu y tiens à ton Paul d'amour. » dit Quil un sourire en coin à l'attention de Bella.

« La ferme, Mr. Bean ! » répliqua-t-elle.

**Paul, qui était en train de boire, failli s'étouffer. Toutes les personnes au courant de la référence éclatèrent de rire, sauf Quil qui regardait Bella comme s'il allait l'étrangler.**

« Bella, t'avais juré ! » se plaignit-il.

« Tu m'as cherché. » répondit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

« C'est quoi cette histoire de quoi elle… » avait commencé à dire Claire avant de s'interrompre, plaquant une main devant sa bouche.

**Angela et Kim finirent par comprendre à leur tour.**

« Oh Mon Dieu ! » dirent-elles.

« Quil, t'as pas fait ça ? » demanda Claire qui se retenait de rire.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. » éluda Quil.

« Arrête, je te connais par cœur je sais que t'adore Mr. Bean. T'as pas osé te mettre une dinde sur la tête ? » dit-elle.

« J'avais treize ans. » s'écria-t-il avant de dire : « Merci Bella, vraiment. »

« Je t'en prie mon chou. » sourit Bella.

**Le repas dura encore une heure où les rires fusèrent. Quil faisait la tête, alors au moment de débarrasser, Bella s'était approché de son ami et lui avait déposé un baiser sur la joue avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille :**

« Je te ferais une tarte aux pommes pour me faire pardonner. »

**Un sourire se dessina aussitôt sur le visage de Quil.**

« Hey, nous aussi on en veut. » dit Jared.

« Comment il a fait pour entendre ? » s'alarma Bella en se redressant.

« Ils entendent tout quand ça concerne la bouffe. » l'informa Kim.

**Bella eut un petit rire avant d'aider les filles à débarrasser et nettoyer la table. Elle voulut aider Emily à faire la vaisselle, mais le bâillement qu'elle laissa échapper en disait long sur son état. **

« Je crois que Bella a sommeil. » dit Paul.

« Mais non je vais bien… » assura Bella avant de bâiller à nouveau.

« Allez Bella en voiture, on rentre à la maison. » dit Charlie.

« On se verra demain cousine, ne t'en fais pas. » la rassura Jake.

« D'accord. » marmonna-t-elle.

**Remettant son trench tout en bâillant de plus belle, Bella luttait pour ne pas fermer les yeux. Soudain, elle se sentit soulever du sol, ce qui la fit pousser un cri de stupeur.**

« Paul, je sais marcher. » martela-t-elle.

« Ouais t'es tellement crevée que tu risquerais de te casser la gueule avant même d'atteindre la voiture. » s'amusa-t-il. « Allez, dis au revoir à tout le monde. »

« Au revoir tout le monde ! » dit-elle en secouant la main.

**Une main dont elle se servit pour lui mettre une claque derrière la tête.**

**Assise dans la voiture, Bella regardait Paul, qui s'était accroupi après l'avoir attaché de la ceinture de sécurité.**

« Bienvenue chez toi, ma Bella. » lui dit-il d'une voix étonnement douce.

« Tu m'as manqué Paul. » lui dit-elle. « Je suis contente de retrouver mon meilleur ami. »

« Moi aussi je suis content. » dit-il en lui prenant la main.

**Charlie arriva. Paul se releva et déposa un baiser sur le front de Bella.**

« Bonne nuit, ma camionneuse. » dit-il un sourire en coin.

« T'as de la chance que je sois fatigué. » souffla-t-elle.

« Bonne nuit, chef ! » dit Paul avant de fermer la portière.

**Paul regarda la voiture s'éloigner depuis la porte d'entrée. Mince, il s'était imprégné de sa meilleure amie.**

* * *

En espérant que ce chapitre vous a plu, je vous donne rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 2 !

Gros bisous, Aurélie !


	2. Chapitre 2

**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

Hello,

Et voilà le chapitre 2 *-* Je ne m'étale pas davantage et vous souhaite une lecture !

* * *

_**Samedi 8 mars 2008 !**_

_**La Push !**_

**Il avait été tellement impatient de la revoir. Deux ans sans revoir sa meilleure amie, c'était long. Trop long pour Paul, qui était amoureux de Bella Black depuis leur première rencontre. Il n'avait jamais osé le lui dire, de peur de briser leur amitié, ou de casser quelque chose et que plus rien ne soit comme avant entre eux. Alors il avait préféré se taire. La revoir, la tenir dans ses bras, sentir son parfum. Tout ça en une seule fois avait été l'apothéose de sa journée difficile, jusqu'à ce qu'il la regarde dans les yeux et qu'il s'en imprègne. Il était dans une galère, dans une merde noire. Il regarda la voiture du shérif s'éloigner avec Bella à l'intérieur, et l'éloignement commençait à se faire sentir.**

« Je suis dans la merde ! » dit-il à voix haute.

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? » demanda Jared.

« Je me suis imprégné de Bella ! » répondit Paul.

« Hein ? »

**Ce n'était pas que la voix de Jared, mais celle de tous les loups, qui sortirent sur le perron.**

« Tu t'es imprégné de ta meilleure amie ? » répéta Quil, incrédule.

« Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès. » s'enquit de dire Paul. « Je l'ai regardé dans les yeux et là, pouf, c'est comme s'il n'y avait qu'elle. »

« En même temps il n'y a toujours eu qu'elle. » le charria Jake.

« Oh la ferme Jacob ! » gronda Paul.

« Tu comptes faire quoi ? » demanda Sam.

« Je ne sais pas, je ne peux rien lui dire, pas maintenant. Elle ne sait rien de notre secret et même si elle est à moitié Quileute, j'ai peur de sa réaction. » avoua Paul.

« Tu dois en parler à Charlie. » intervint Billy.

« Je le ferais, mais qu'aucun de vous ne dise quoi que ce soit à Bella, s'il vous plaît. » leur dit Paul.

« T'inquiète mais, si je peux te donner un conseil, je n'attendrais pas trop longtemps. » lui dit Sam.

« Ouais, je sais. » souffla Paul. « Allez, je me rentre. Je dois emmener ma mère à Forks. »

**Une fois hors du sentier de la maison d'Emily, Paul se mit à courir jusqu'à chez lui, où il vivait seul avec sa mère. Cette dernière, qui s'apprêtait à prendre son service de nuit à l'hôpital de Forks, remarqua l'air contrarié de son garçon.**

« Que t'arrive-t-il mon fils ? » demanda-t-elle. « Tes retrouvailles avec Bella ne se sont pas bien passées ? »

« Si, très bien mais, il y a eu un petit incident et, j'ignore comment je vais l'annoncer à Bella. » répondit Paul.

« Explique ! » lui dit sa mère.

« Je t'expliquerais tout dans la voiture. Allez, tu vas être en retard sinon. » dit Paul.

« Ça va, le Docteur Cullen ne m'en tiendra pas rigueur si j'ai quelques minutes de retard. » le rassura-t-elle.

« Ouais me parle pas de cette sangsue, tu seras sympa. » maugréa-t-il.

« Je te taquine, il ne rentre que dans une semaine avec sa famille. » s'amusa-t-elle.

« Tu parles d'une joie. » marmonna-t-il.

**Il attrapa sa veste en cuir, qu'il passa sur le dos avant de sortir de chez lui, suivit de sa mère. Il monta dans la voiture qu'il partageait avec sa mère, une Chevrolet Mustang de 1980, qui fonctionnait parfaitement et qui passait bien les années. Paul, qui était au volant, resta silencieux durant une bonne partie du trajet, jusqu'à ce que sa mère ne lui demande :**

« Tu vas me dire enfin ce qu'il t'arrive ? »

« Je me suis imprégné de Bella. » répondit-il sans quitter la route.

« Oh ! » fit sa mère.

« Ouais, _oh _! » acquiesça-t-il.

« Mais, c'est une bonne chose, non ? Je veux dire, tu l'aimes depuis que t'as onze ans. » lui dit-elle.

« Je sais que les gars le savent dû à notre connexion psychique, mais comment tu peux savoir ce que je ressens pour Bella ? » s'étonna-t-il.

« Je suis ta mère, et une mère ça voit et ça sait des choses. » se contenta-t-elle de répondre. « Et puis, je te connais par cœur, et je vois bien la tête que tu fais quand tu parles d'elle. »

« Et, j'ai quelle tête, quand je parle d'elle ? » demanda-t-il, amusé.

« Tu as le même regard qu'avait ton père quand il me regardait. » répondit-elle.

**Paul ne sut quoi répondre à cela. Lui aussi, il se souvenait de la façon dont son père regardait sa mère, avant qu'il ne décède. Bon, contrairement à lui, son père ne s'était jamais transformé car les vampires n'étaient pas dans les environs à ce moment-là, mais l'amour que son père avait porté à sa mère était tout aussi fort que si l'imprégnation en avait été la cause.**

« Je sais ce que tu penses. » dit sa mère. « Tu as peur pour votre amitié, c'est ça ? »

« J'ai peur qu'elle ne veuille de moi seulement comme ami. » dit Paul. « Oui c'est ma meilleure amie, mais je l'aime, je veux faire ma vie avec elle et je le sais depuis que je la connais. Aucune des filles avec qui j'ai pu avoir des aventures ne m'ont jamais fait oublier et ressentir ce que je ressens pour Bella. »

« Tu as essayé de l'oublier ? » s'effara sa mère.

« Oui, j'ai couché avec toutes ces filles pour tenter de faire disparaître l'amour que j'ai pour Bella, mais ça n'a pas marché. » admit Paul. « Je suis vraiment dans la merde. »

« Ne dis pas ça, tu ne sais même pas ce qu'elle va te dire. » dit sa mère.

« Je dois en parler avec son père avant, il pourra peut-être me conseiller. » dit-il avant de souffler.

**Il se concentra davantage sur la route et ne dit plus le moindre mot jusqu'à ce qu'il se gare devant les urgences de l'hôpital de Forks, où sa mère y était infirmière depuis vingt-cinq ans. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue, lui dit d'être prudent sur la route car ce n'était pas parce qu'il était un loup-garou qu'il ne devait pas faire attention en voiture, puis pénétra dans l'hôpital pour commencer son service de nuit.**

**Paul quitta le parking de l'hôpital, et il se retrouva devant la maison du shérif. Coupant le moteur, éteignant les phares, il souffla et réfléchit longuement. S'il devait parler au shérif Black, c'était ce soir. De toute façon, il était devant sa maison alors, autant en finir. Il prit son téléphone en main et composa le numéro.**

« Allô Chef, c'est Paul, il faut que je vous parle. Je suis devant chez vous. »

**Deux minutes plus tard, Paul était devant le Shérif, sur le perron de la demeure.**

« Je t'écoute Paul, qu'est-ce que tu as à me dire qui ne peut pas attendre demain matin ? » voulut savoir Charlie.

« Vous promettez de ne pas me tirer dessus avec votre arme ? » quémanda Paul.

« Je te connais depuis que t'es gosse, Paul. » lui rappela Charlie. « Si je ne t'ai pas tiré dessus avec toutes les conneries que t'as faites… »

« Ouais, euh, mais là c'est différent. » dit Paul. « Vous êtes sûr que Bella dort ? Je ne voudrais pas qu'elle entende ce que j'ai à vous dire. »

« Elle s'est endormie comme une masse dès notre arrivée. » dit Charlie. « Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

« Je me suis imprégné de Bella ! » avoua Paul.

**Charlie ne réagit pas, ou du moins pas en parole. Il resta adossé contre la barrière blanche de son perron, et croisa les bras.**

« Vous ne dites rien. » remarqua Paul en angoissant. « Pourquoi vous ne dites rien ? »

« Parce que je ne suis pas surpris que tu te sois imprégné de ma fille. » dit Charlie.

« Quoi ? » s'étonna Paul.

« J'ai vu la façon dont tu as regardé Bella toute la soirée, tu étais différent de d'habitude. » lui expliqua Charlie. « Bien sûr, comme tout le monde je sais que t'es amoureux d'elle, mais je me suis douté de ton imprégnation au moment même où tu l'as prise dans tes bras avant qu'on ne parte. »

« Oh, vous avez remarqué ça ? » déglutit Paul.

« Hey, je ne vais pas te jeter la pierre, d'accord ? » le rassura Charlie avant de lui dire : « Si tu veux ma fille, Paul, il faut la mériter, et il faut surtout que t'arrête d'aller voir à droite et à gauche. On s'est compris ? »

« Oui Monsieur ! » acquiesça Paul. « De toute façon ça fait belle lurette que j'ai arrêté. »

« C'est bon, détends-toi va, on dirait que tu vas te faire dessus. » s'amusa Charlie.

**Paul se détendit, et il se sentit beaucoup mieux. Il respira un bon coup puis s'assit sur les marches du perron avant de se prendre la tête entre les mains. Il se massa les tempes. Charlie vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.**

« Que comptes-tu faire ? » demanda Charlie.

« Honnêtement ? » dit Paul. « Je n'en sais rien. »

« Il va bien falloir que tu le lui dises tôt ou tard. » dit Charlie.

« Ouais, mais je préférerais d'abord qu'elle sache que les légendes sont vraies, et ce que nous sommes. » dit Paul.

« Je parlerais à Billy demain, pour organiser un feu de camp et raconter les légendes. » proposa Charlie.

« Je le ferais demain. » dit Paul.

« Comme tu veux. » dit Charlie. « Tu devrais rentrer chez toi, tu as l'air exténué. »

« Je sais déjà que je ne vais pas beaucoup dormir. » souffla le loup.

« Allez, prends ton mal en patience, tout se passera bien. » lui assura Charlie.

**Paul finit par remonter dans sa voiture pour rentrer chez lui. Il était plus de minuit quand il se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il ne dormit pas beaucoup. Son réveil sonna à cinq heures du matin comme chaque matin. Il ne fit aucun détour par la salle de bain et remonta dans la voiture de sa mère pour aller la lui déposer sur le parking de l'hôpital, comme chaque matin.**

« Paul ? » s'étonna sa mère alors qu'il mettait un pied aux urgences. « Mais, tu es là bien tôt ! »

« Ouais, j'ai conduit plus vite que d'habitude. » dit-il avant de lâcher un bâillement.

« Combien d'heures as-tu dormi ? » demanda-t-elle en s'emparant de ses clés.

« Pas assez ! » répondit-il. « Bon, faut que j'y aille, je dois passer voir les Anciens. »

« Sois… »

« Prudent oui je sais. » la coupa-t-il. « Je suis aussi prudent sur mes quatre pattes que sur mes deux jambes, maman. »

« File, t'as des choses importantes à faire. » lui ordonna-t-elle.

**Il se pencha pour l'embrasser sur la joue, puis, quitta l'hôpital. L'aube se levait à peine quand Paul pénétra dans la forêt, mais étrangement, il fit un détour par la maison des Black. Il resta tapi, là entre les arbres, et à sa grande surprise, Bella était déjà réveillé. Elle prenait son petit-déjeuner dans la cuisine. Il resta caché à la regarder de longues minutes, mais un grognement qui provenait de derrière lui attira son attention. C'était Embry et Quil sous leur forme de loup.**

« Ça va, j'arrive ! » leur dit-il.

**Il regarda une nouvelle fois en direction de Bella, puis, tournant les talons, s'enfonçant dans les profondeurs de la forêt et se mit à courir tout en ôtant ses vêtements un à un avant de laisser sa seconde peau éclater. Il recueillit ses vêtements dans sa gueule et courut jusqu'à chez lui. Il était suivi de Quil et Embry, qui eux, rentraient de patrouille. Paul rentra chez lui et se retransforma sur le seuil de la porte qui se trouvait à l'arrière, donnant accès à la buanderie. Il rejoignit la salle de bain en toute hâte et se faufila sous la douche. Il devait parler à Billy et aux Anciens afin d'organiser un feu de camp. Bella devait réentendre les légendes de leur tribu et apprendre la vérité, ou du moins une partie de la vérité. Il n'était pas question pour Paul qu'il avoue à la jeune fille son imprégnation. Pas dans l'immédiat en tout cas.**

**Vêtu d'un short, d'un débardeur et d'une paire de basket, Paul avait préféré marcher plutôt que de se transformer pour rejoindre la maison Black. C'est Leah qui lui ouvrit la porte, et l'invita à la suivre jusqu'à la cuisine. Une délicieuse odeur de brioche et de bacon grillé s'insinua dans les narines de Paul.**

« Assieds-toi mon garçon ! » l'invita Billy.

**Il prit place sur une chaise. Il était entouré de deux des membres du Conseil des Anciens. Billy Black, le père de Jacob et donc le frère de Charlie, et aussi Harry Clearwater, le père de Seth et Leah.**

« Comment tu vas, mon garçon ? » demanda Billy.

« Oh, bien, enfin je crois ! » répondit Paul.

« Tiens, ça va te donner des forces. » lui dit Leah en lui servant une pleine assiette de bacon grillé.

« Merci Leah ! » lui dit-il.

« Tu as parlé à Charlie, au sujet de ton imprégnation sur Bella ? » voulut savoir Harry.

« Ouais, et il la prit plutôt bien. » répondit Paul. « Il m'a aussi dit que ça ne l'étonnait pas que je me sois imprégné d'elle. »

« C'est une bonne chose qu'il l'ait pris de cette façon. » dit Billy.

« Alors mon garçon, quand comptes-tu dire à Bella qu'elle est ton âme-sœur ? » demanda Harry.

« Si je vous dis que je n'en ai pas l'intention ? » dit Paul.

« Comment ? Tu ne vas rien lui dire ? » intervint Jake.

« Comprends-moi Jacob, je ne veux pas perdre son amitié. » expliqua Paul. « Je l'aime plus que tout, mais elle ne sait rien de ce que nous sommes, et elle ne sait rien de l'imprégnation. »

« C'est une Quileute elle comprendra ce que nous sommes si on le lui dit. » lui assura Jacob.

« Je lui parlerais de l'imprégnation si je n'ai pas le choix, mais pas pour l'instant. » dit Paul.

« Que comptes-tu fais alors ? » demanda Billy.

« Organiser un feu de camp pour raconter les légendes et mettre Bella au courant qu'elles sont réelles. » répondit Paul.

« Et ensuite tu lui diras pour l'imprégnation ! » martela Jacob.

« Pas question ! » répliqua Paul en se levant de sa chaise.

« Pourquoi ? » claqua Jake. « T'as peur de quoi ? »

« Non mais t'es dingue, ou quoi ? Tu crois que je peux lui dire que je l'aime alors que ces deux dernières années je n'ai pas arrêté d'aller voir à droite et à gauche ? » rétorqua Paul. « Même si ce n'était que du sexe, tu crois que Bella le prendrait bien ? »

« Elle sait déjà que t'es un, que _t'étais_ un coureur de jupon. » dit Jacob.

« Et c'est pour ça que je ne peux pas lui dire ce que je ressens. » dit Paul.

« Elle pourrait devenir l'une des nôtres, comme Leah. » exposa Jake.

« Tu dis n'importe quoi. » réfuta Paul.

« Et pourquoi pas, hein ? Après tout elle est Quileute ! » poursuivit Jake.

« A moitié ! » lui rappela Paul.

« Embry aussi n'est qu'à moitié Quileute, et c'est l'un des nôtres. » dit Jake. « Bella a dans ses veines le sang des Black, et à force de côtoyer les Cullen au lycée, le gène pourrait très bien se déclencher ! »

« Elle ne se transformera pas ! » dit Paul.

« Et moi je te dis qu'il y a quatre-vingt pour-cent de chance qu'elle devienne un loup. Depuis que Leah a muté pour la première fois, alors qu'aucune fille n'avaient jamais été un loup, je me méfie. Bella est ma cousine, elle est de ma famille et le même sang coule dans nos veines, alors rappelle-toi bien ce que je te dis Paul. Bella deviendra l'une des nôtres à part entière. » dit Jacob. « Si tu ne lui dis pas, tu t'en mordras les doigts. »

**Seul, assis sur un rocher en haut des falaises une heure plus tard, Paul repensa à son face à face avec Jacob. Si Bella devenait un loup-garou, elle saura pour l'imprégnation, mais elle saura et elle verra grâce au lien psychique, toutes les conneries qu'il avait pu faire. Elle savait certaines choses mais elle ne les connaissait pas toutes. Comme par exemple le fait qu'il couchait avec des filles dans l'unique but de l'oublier **_**elle**_**. Comment le prendra-t-elle ça ? Sûrement pas très bien. **

**Que pouvait-il bien faire ?**

**Le lendemain, Bella fera sa rentrée au lycée de Forks. Dans ce lycée où cinq membres des Cullen étaient inscrits. Et si Jake disait vrai ? Si le côté Quileute de Bella s'amplifiait à force de côtoyer les Cullen ?**

* * *

Bon, à dimanche prochain ?

J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu !

Bizzz, Aurélie !


	3. Chapitre 3

**Disclaimer : Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !**

**Bonjour mes ami(e)s,**

**J'espère que vous allez tous et toutes très bien, car voici le chapitre de la semaine. Les jours passent assez vite donc votre patience est récompensée *-***

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

_**Lundi 10 mars 2008 !**_

_**Forks !**_

**Quand son réveil la tira de son sommeil, Bella émit un grognement frustré. Sa main émergea de sous la couverture, et s'abattit sur l'appareil, qui cessa d'émettre ce son strident et désagréable. Les cheveux en bataille, Bella sortit de son lit, bâillant de longues secondes, puis, alla dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Elle se glissa sous le jet, mais ne réussit pas à étouffer un nouveau bâillement. Elle n'était à Forks que depuis deux jours, et la fatigue se faisait encore ressentir malgré une bonne nuit de sommeil. Cette fatigue l'avait empêché de passer la journée de la veille à La Push, avec son cousin, son meilleur ami et tous les autres. Elle était restée chez elle à traîner et à dormir. Elle devait commencer les cours dans son nouveau lycée ce matin même. Elle arrivait en plein milieu de l'année scolaire. Grâce à Angela, elle rattraperait son retard facilement, mais le regard des autres lui faisait un peu peur. Après tout, elle était la fille du shérif. Quand elle sortit de la douche un peu plus tard, elle se sentait mieux qu'à son réveil. Bella s'enroula dans une serviette et retourna dans sa chambre, en se séchant les cheveux avec une autre serviette. Etouffant un nouveau bâillement, elle n'entendit pas la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se refermer, ni les pas qui montaient dans les escaliers. Deux petits **_**tocs toc**_** contre l'encadrement de la porte firent sortir Bella de ses pensées – quel quelles soient – Elle se retourna et vit Angela.**

« Salut ! » dit-elle.

« Salut, comment t'es entrée ? » demanda Bella.

« Ton père m'a ouvert, il vient de partir au travail. » répondit Angela. « Besoin d'aide ? »

« Non, pourquoi ? » arqua Bella.

« Tu ne m'as l'air très en forme. » lui fit remarquer Angela.

« Ça se voit tant que ça ? » s'étonna Bella.

« Un petit peu. » dit Angela. « T'as déjeunée ? »

« Non, pas encore ! » avoua Bella.

« On a largement le temps avant le début des cours. » dit Angela. « Je vais m'occuper de préparer un truc vite fait. »

« Merci ! » lui dit Bella en souriant.

**Angela lui répondit d'un clin d'œil avant de sortir de la chambre. Bella referma la porte et se prépara. D'un rapide coup de fer à lisser, elle se coiffa et s'attacha les cheveux en une haute queue de cheval, laissant deux longues mèches dépasser et encadrer son visage. Enfilant un jean noir, un fin débardeur et un pull fin moulant par-dessus, Bella enfila une paire de bottines plates mais pas trop. Elle se maquilla légèrement, surtout pour cacher les petits cernes sous les yeux, et attrapa son sac qu'elle avait préparé la veille. Elle descendit à la cuisine retrouver Angela, où une délicieuse odeur de bacon grillé s'en échappait. Quand Bella vit sur la table une pleine assiette de bacon et d'œuf brouillés, elle regarda son amie et dit :**

« Merci mais, ce n'était pas la peine d'en faire autant tu sais ! »

« Désolée, mais quand je fais le petit-déjeuner pour quelqu'un d'autre en général c'est pour Embry, et il mange comme un ogre. » dit Angela.

« Ces hommes ! » soupira Bella en s'asseyant à table.

« Ouais ! » acquiesça Angela.

**Bella piqua sa fourchette dans un morceau de bacon et le porta à sa bouche. Aussitôt, son ventre se calma un petit peu, puis complètement à mesure que Bella mangeait.**

« Merci, je mourrais de faim. » avoua Bella.

« Il n'y a pas de quoi. » s'amusa Angela. « La bouffe du lycée n'est pas aussi bonne, mais ça peut aller ! »

« En parlant du lycée, dis-moi, il faut que je me méfie de qui en particulier ? » demanda Bella.

« Hum, et bien déjà je te dirais d'éviter Mike Newton comme la peste. » répondit Angela. « Il va essayer de te draguer. »

« Oh ho, ça sent le boulet à plein nez. » dit Bella.

« Et méfie-toi de Lauren et Jessica. » poursuivit Angela. « Quand elles vont savoir qui tu es elles voudront être tes supers amis pour se rapprocher de Jake et les autres. »

« J'aimerais bien voir ça. » pouffa Bella.

« D'après ce que j'ai vu samedi, tu as un caractère bien trempé, et ça ne devrait pas être triste de voir ces deux pestes tenter d'être ton amie. » avoua Angela.

« J'ai hâte de les voir essayer. » dit Bella, en finissant son petit-déjeuner.

**Vidant un verre de jus d'orange, Bella mit toute la vaisselle sale dans l'évier. Attrapant son sac, elle suivit Angela à l'extérieur. Verrouillant la porte, son sac sur l'épaule, Bella se glissa sur le siège passager de la voiture d'Angela, qui mit le contact et fit route jusqu'au lycée, dont le parking commençait à se remplir au fur et à mesure.**

« J'ai une envie de meurtre et pourtant je ne connais personne. » dit Bella.

« Bienvenue au lycée de Forks ! » dit simplement Angela.

**Sortant de la voiture, Bella fit comme si elle n'avait pas vu les regards se braquer sur elle. Quand Angela fut à côté d'elle, la jeune fille dit :**

« J'aurais dû venir avec une pancarte autour de moi, avec écrit : _'Fille du shérif, qui tuera quiconque osera s'approcher trop d'elle' _! »

« C'est une idée. » acquiesça Angela.

« Elle va être longue cette journée. » soupira Bella.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je resterais avec toi. » lui dit Angela.

« Ouais, sinon je risque de laisser traîner quelques baffes dans mon sillage. » grinça Bella.

**Bras dessus bras dessous, Angela tira Bella jusqu'aux escaliers, qu'elles grimpèrent activement. Angela conduisit Bella à l'accueil, afin que celle-ci récupère son emploi du temps, puis, trouvèrent le casier qui était accordé à la nouvelle venue.**

« Je crois que j'aurais dû demander à mon père de m'inscrire au lycée de la réserve. » dit Bella, qui rangeait quelques affaires dans son casier.

« Oh, t'aurais pas été dépaysé. » la rassura Angela, qui regardait l'emploi du temps de Bella.

« Comment ça ? » demanda celle-ci.

« Eh bien, d'après les garçons ils ont leur propre Jessica et Lauren mais en version métisse. » répondit Angela. « Oh c'est génial, on a plusieurs cours ensemble, et on commence par Littérature. »

« Qui se charge de mettre des claques au lycée de la réserve ? » voulut savoir Bella.

**Angela leva la tête de l'emploi du temps et dit, d'un ton tout à fait neutre :**

« Leah ! »

« Ouais, le contraire m'aurait étonné. » sourit Bella.

« Quoi que, Kim a mis une gifle magistrale à l'ex de Jared une fois. » se souvint Angela.

« Va falloir que tu me racontes ça ! » sautilla Bella en fermant son casier.

« J'ai tout un tas de petites histoires pour le déjeuner. » dit Angela.

**La sonnerie retentit, et les deux jeunes filles allèrent à leur premier cours, celui de Littérature. En entrant dans la pièce, le professeur n'était pas encore là, mais les élèves étaient soit assis à leur place, sur les tables, ou debout et à discuter. Angela, ne lâchant pas Bella, la tira jusqu'à sa place au premier rang. Deux tables de deux places étaient côte à côte. Les deux jeunes filles s'assirent sur l'une et sortirent leurs affaires, puis, attendirent. Angela sortit son téléphone, envoyant un message à Embry. Bella en envoya un à Paul, lui disant :**

'_**Hey you, sorry for yesterday but I was weary **_**(Salut toi, désolée pour hier mais j'étais épuisée)**

**La réponse de Paul ne tarda pas.**

"_**Don't worry, we'll catch up !" **_**(Ne t'en fais pas, on se rattrapera)**

'_**No problem. Call U later !' **__**(**_**Pas de problème. Je t'appelle plus tard)**

**Bella reçut sa réponse, et rangea son téléphone dans la poche de son jean en le mettant sur mode vibreur. Angela fit de même, quand deux filles se plantèrent devant leur table.**

« Qui t'a dit de t'installer là ? » demanda l'une d'elle en regardant Bella. « Lève-toi de là, y a plein d'autres places, avec les loosers au fond de la salle ! »

« C'est à moi qu'elle est en train de donner un ordre ? » dit Bella à Angela.

« J'en ai bien peur. » dit Angela. « Lauren, Jessica, bonjour à vous aussi. Je vous présente Bella, ma nouvelle amie et accessoirement la fille du _shérif _! »

**Elle avait bien insisté sur le mot **_**shérif**_**. **

« Et ça lui donne le droit de s'asseoir avec notre bande ? » claqua Jessica.

« La ferme Jessica, je ne fais pas partie de votre bande de poupées superficielles. » répliqua Angela.

« Et je pose mon cul où je veux, alors la prochaine qui essaie de me donner un ordre, elle va se retrouver à l'infirmerie avec le nez cassé et un joli œil au beurre noir. » rétorqua Bella.

**Le professeur, un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, entra dans la salle de classe.**

« Jeunes gens, asseyez-vous à vos places ! » leur intima-t-il.

**Les chaises raclèrent le sol, et les élèves s'assirent à leur place habituelle. Hargneuses de s'être faites rembarrés par la nouvelle, celle qui prétendait être la fille du shérif, Jessica et Lauren prirent leur place à la table à côté de celle d'Angela et Bella. Cette dernière sentit, pendant tout le cours, la brûlure de leur regard sur elle. C'était comme des piqures de moustiques. Esquissant un sourire en plein milieu du cours, Bella se coupa de tout et se concentra sur une de ses matières favorites, et écouta le professeur parler de **_**Shakespeare**_**.**

**Deux heures et quelques prises de note plus tard, Bella était à son cours de sport. Ayant passée ses étés avec Jake et les garçons, Bella avait été initié au sport comme il se devait. Ce matin-là, volley-ball pour les filles, et basket-ball pour les garçons. Bella était ravi car en face d'elle, dans l'équipe adverse, il y avait Jessica et Lauren, qui se retrouvèrent – à la fin du cours – avec de grosses marques rouges sur les cuisses et les poignets très irrités. Bella sortit de ce cours avec le sourire.**

« Désolée, j'ai été entraînée par des mecs. Je ne connais pas ma force. » avait-elle prétendue à l'entraîneur.

**Ce qui était, bien entendu, un mensonge.**

_**Réfectoire !**_

**A la pause déjeunée, Bella et Angela, leur plateau de nourriture sur la table, mangèrent tout en discutant et riant.**

« Pour un premier jour, tu m'as épaté. » avoua Angela.

« Il faut dire que ces deux énergumènes m'ont tendu la perche. » dit Bella.

« Et t'as encore rien vu. » dit Angela. « Tiens, les voilà ! »

**En effet, les deux filles s'assirent à leur table, en déposant sans ménagement leur plateau de nourriture sur la table. Elles étaient suivies de trois garçons. L'un blond à la bouille de bébé, l'autre à la peau foncée et les cheveux noirs, et le dernier aux traits asiatiques.**

« Quelle classe ! » dit Bella.

« Oh toi la ferme. » claqua Lauren. « C'est de ta faute tout ça. »

« Désolée, la prochaine fois je dirais à mon cousin de m'apprendre la danse classique. » minauda Bella. « Ah non pardon, ça c'est un truc de Barbie dans votre genre. »

« T'es vraiment la fille du shérif ? » demanda le garçon blond.

« Non Mike, elle porte ce nom complètement par hasard. » intervint Angela. « A ton avis crétin ? »

« Salut, je m'appelle Eric. » dit le garçon asiatique.

« Et moi Tyler. » dit le garçon à la peau foncé.

« Salut, moi c'est Bella. » se présenta-t-elle.

« Donc, tu es la fille du shérif. » dit Mike.

« C'est ça ! » acquiesça Bella. « Je croyais que dans une petite ville comme Forks, tout se savait. »

« Oh ils savent qui tu es, ils veulent juste faire la conversation. » lui dit Angela.

« Et… d'où vous vous connaissez ? » demanda Tyler.

**Angela regarda Bella, et lui fit un rapide clin d'œil avant de répondre :**

« Son cousin est le meilleur ami de mon copain ! »

« Jacob Black ? » hoqueta Jessica.

« T'es sa cousine ? » demanda Lauren.

« Ouais ! » répondit simplement Bella, en croquant dans son hamburger.

« Ecoute, on est parti sur de mauvaises bases, et si on faisait la paix ? » dit Lauren tout sourire.

**Bella faillit s'étouffer. Elle avala de travers et toussa fortement, réprimant une énorme envie de rire. Buvant de l'eau, elle reprit son souffle, grâce aux petites tapes dans le dos d'Angela, qui avait autant envie de rire que Bella. Brassant de l'air avec ses mains, Bella se mit à rire, suivit d'Angela. Incrédule, la tablée les regardait comme si elles avaient perdu l'esprit.**

« Qu'est-ce que vous fais rire comme ça ? » demanda Jessica.

« Vous ! » répondit Bella en se calmant. « Je vous trouve assez faux-cul ! »

« Je te demande pardon ? » s'effara Lauren.

« Tu veux être mon amie quand t'as su qui était mon cousin. La belle affaire. » dit Bella. « Ecoutez-moi bien, toutes les deux, Jacob est en couple, et si l'une de vous s'amuse à vouloir le briser, c'est moi qui vous brise, et ne pensez même pas à tenter quoi que ce soit avec les potentiels célibataires de _MA _bande. Vous n'êtes que des filles superficielles qui ne pensent qu'aux mecs, mais vous savez quoi ? Vous vous comportez comme des salopes que les mecs s'envoient juste pour le fun, sans aucun sentiment, et qu'ils trouveront toujours pathétique. Grandissez et arrêtez de vouloir sauter sur tout ce qui bouge, vous finirez par le regretter tôt ou tard ! »

**Elle prit son plateau, son sac, et alla poser son plateau près des cuisines avant de sortir du réfectoire. Angela, elle, arborait un énorme sourire.**

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu souris bêtement ? » gronda Jessica.

« Parce qu'elle vous a remis à votre place. » sourit Angela.

« Et ça te fait plaisir ? » dit Lauren, choquée.

« Je suis au bord de l'extase, mais y a que mon mec qui peut me le faire atteindre pleinement. » rétorqua Angela en se levant. « Bon appétit ! »

**Elle alla déposer son plateau et rejoignit Bella, sac à dos sur l'épaule. Elle la trouva assise sur les marches du parking.**

« Tu sais quoi ? » dit Angela en s'asseyant à côté d'elle. « Tu viens de rendre l'année super intéressante. »

« J'ai horreur de ce genre de fille. » soupira Bella. « Je vais mettre des claques dans mon sillage, je le sens. »

« Elles ne l'auront pas volé, crois-moi. » lui assura Angela.

« Je vais être la pointée du doigt du lycée. » couina Bella.

« Mais non, tout le monde va t'aimer parce que tu as enfinfait ce que personne avant toi, et à part Leah, n'a jamais fait. A savoir remettre ces deux garces à leur place. » dit Angela.

« Tu crois ? » dit Bella.

« J'en suis sûre et certaine ! » dit Angela.

« J'ai besoin de voir mon meilleur ami. » dit Bella.

« Tiens donc ? » arqua Angela, qui était au courant pour l'imprégnation.

« Ouais, il est très doué pour me dire ce que j'ai besoin d'entendre. » expliqua Bella.

**Quand la sonnerie pour la reprise des cours retentit, les deux jeunes filles retournèrent en classe.**

_**La Push !**_

**Après les cours, à quinze heures, Angela mit le cap sur la réserve Quileute. Entre temps, Bella envoya un message à Paul, qui lui dit qu'il était chez lui. Elle demanda à Angela de l'y déposer, et c'est ce qu'elle fit dès qu'elle entra dans la réserve. Descendant de la voiture, Bella salua Angela de la main. La voiture s'éloigna, et Paul sortit de chez lui au même moment. Aussitôt, il remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas chez sa meilleure amie / imprégnée. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui ouvrit les bras, dans lesquels elle se blottit.**

« Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ! » dit Paul.

* * *

Sans super spoil, le prochain chapitre sera consacré à l'amitié de Paul & Bella, et vous aurez droit à quelques flashback !

A la semaine prochaine, et merci de votre fidélité !

Bizzz, Aurélie !


	4. Chapitre 4

**Disclaimer : Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !**

**Bonjour / bonsoir les amis,**

**Je ne sais pas trop quoi vous dire ce soir [heure à laquelle je vous poste le chapitre], mis à part : bonne lecture *-***

* * *

_**Précédemment !**_

_**Après les cours, à quinze heures, Angela mit le cap sur la réserve Quileute. Entre temps, Bella envoya un message à Paul, qui lui dit qu'il était chez lui. Elle demanda à Angela de l'y déposer, et c'est ce qu'elle fit dès qu'elle entra dans la réserve. Descendant de la voiture, Bella salua Angela de la main. La voiture s'éloigna, et Paul sortit de chez lui au même moment. Aussitôt, il remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas chez sa meilleure amie / imprégnée. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui ouvrit les bras, dans lesquels elle se blottit.**_

_\- __« Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ! » dit Paul._

_**La Push !**_

**Bella ne répondit rien. Elle était tellement bien dans les bras de Paul qu'elle ne voulait pas parler, du moins pas tout de suite. Il le comprit. Il pouvait le sentir à travers leur lien, même si elle n'en avait pas conscience.**

« Allez viens, allons à l'intérieur. » dit-il.

**Il encercla un bras autour de ses épaules et la fit entrer chez lui, au chaud. Quand il ferma la porte, Bella se rappela les journées qu'elle passait ici. En passant devant la cuisine, elle s'arrêta net et un souvenir lui revint en mémoire…**

_**Flash-back !**_

_**Ils devaient avoir douze ans, et Bella s'adonner à l'art de la pâtisserie. Ce n'était pas avec sa propre mère qu'elle pouvait faire la cuisine, mais heureusement, celle de Paul était là pour y remédier. Elle pétrissait de la pâte à cookie sur le plan de travail, les manches de son tricot remontées sur ses petits coudes. Elle avait de la farine sur le nez, sur le front et même dans les cheveux. Cette image avait fait rire Paul, et pour se venger Bella lui avait lancé une boule de farine au visage…**_

_**Fin du flash-back !**_

_« Bella ! »_

**Elle sortit de ses pensées et regarda Paul.**

« Ça va ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui, j'étais juste… perdue dans mes pensées. » répondit-elle.

« Et t'étais perdue en quelle année, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret ? » voulut-il savoir.

« Euh, on avait 11-12 ans, et ta mère m'apprenait à faire des cookies. » dit Bella.

« Ah ouais, je me souviens, t'avais de la farine partout, jusqu'à ce que je me foute de toi et que tu me salisses à mon tour. » sourit-il.

« Tu l'avais bien cherché. » lui dit-elle.

« Maman n'est jamais de mon côté quand t'es là. » se rendit-il compte.

« La solidarité féminine, ça te dit quelque chose ? » dit-elle en souriant.

**Paul soupira et leva les yeux au ciel, tout en guidant Bella dans sa chambre. Là, encore plus de souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire. Bien qu'ils n'aient jamais été plus que des amis, à leur grand regret mais sans que chacun ne se doute de quoi que ce soit, ils avaient passés beaucoup de temps ensemble dans la chambre du jeune homme, la plupart du temps à étudier. Bella avait passé des heures entières à faire entrer des tonnes de leçons dans le cerveau de son meilleur ami. Chose qui n'avait pas été tous les jours facile.**

_**Flash-back !**_

_« Allez, ce n'est pas bien compliqué de retenir des dates. » dit Bella._

_**C'était deux ans auparavant, alors que Bella ferait son entrée au lycée de Phoenix juste après les vacances d'étés, qu'elle avait préféré passer en compagnie de son père, de son cousin et de ses amis, y compris en compagnie de Paul. **_

_« A quoi ça sert de retenir toutes ces dates ? » bougonna-t-il._

_« Ça sert à avoir des bonnes notes et à ne pas passer ses vacances à étudier. » répliqua Bella. « T'as été assez bête pour rater ton exam final pour passer en deuxième année, alors tu révises si tu veux réussir au rattrapage. Bon, on reprend. Quand a eu lieu la bataille de Waterloo ! »_

_« Euh, 1815 ! » répondit Paul._

_« Ouais mais la date entière je te prie. » insista-t-elle._

_**Fin du flash-back !**_

**Bella s'assit sur le lit de Paul et leva les yeux. Il la regardait bizarrement.**

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle.

« T'étais parti où, là ? » demanda-t-il en retour.

« Au jour où je t'ai fait réviser des dates historiques pendant les vacances d'étés d'il y a deux ans. » répondit-elle.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » demanda-t-il en allant s'asseoir à côté d'elle, une jambe sur le matelas et l'autre sur le plancher. « Tu arrives avec la tête d'une fille qui va péter les plombs, et dans ton cas je dirais qu'on t'a fait chier au lycée. »

**Bella eut un rictus passager.**

« Et depuis cinq minutes, depuis que t'as remis les pieds chez moi, t'as comme des flashbacks. » poursuivit Paul. « T'es sûr que ça va ? »

« Je n'en sais rien ! » admit-elle. « Je suis juste contente d'être rentrée chez moi, et oui j'ai passé une journée de merde. J'ai failli en frapper deux. »

« Jessica et Lauren. » comprit-il.

**Elle acquiesça. Paul ouvrit les bras, et Bella s'y blottit. Ils restèrent ainsi durant de longues secondes, jusqu'à ce que Paul ne se laisse tomber sur le matelas, Bella toujours dans ses bras.**

« Tu crois que je vais survivre dans ce lycée ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Mais oui ! » répondit Paul.

« Je ne me sens pas à ma place. » souffla-t-elle. « J'aurais préféré m'inscrire ici, pour être avec toi et les autres. »

« Ouais, ça aurait été super. » admit Paul. « Mais tu n'es pas seule, il y a Angela. »

« Heureusement ! » dit Bella. « J'adorerais rester allongée comme ça, mais j'ai des devoirs. »

« Moi aussi ! » dit-il.

« Je vais te faire réviser, comme au bon vieux temps ! » lui dit-elle en se redressant.

**Elle attrapa son sac de cours et sortit ses affaires de Maths. Paul en fit autant, puis, assis ou allongés sur le lit, ils firent leurs devoirs. Bella était tellement concentré qu'elle ne remarqua pas que Paul la fixait intensément. Il regardait sa façon de mordiller son crayon alors qu'elle réfléchissait, ses sourcils froncés en faisant un calcul. L'imprégnation était tellement forte, mais comment pouvait-il le lui apprendre ? Elle ne savait pas que les légendes étaient vraies. Certes, elle connaissait les légendes, mais elle ignorait tout de leur réalité. Comment réagirait-elle en découvrant que lui, son meilleur ami, que Jacob son cousin, que ses amis, pouvaient se transformer en loup-garou énorme ? Et qu'à cause d'un stupide pouvoir mystique, elle était coincée avec lui ? Non, il ne dirait rien, pour l'instant. Encore fallait-il qu'elle ressente ce qu'il a toujours ressenti pour elle.**

« Tu me fixes ! » lui dit-elle, sans lever les yeux de son devoir.

« Désolé ! » s'excusa-t-il avant de replonger le nez dans son bouquin de Sciences.

« J'ai quelque chose entre les dents ou tu es perdu avec ton devoir ? » demanda-t-elle, en le regardant.

« Ni l'un ni l'autre j'étais un peu perdu dans mes pensées. » répondit-il.

« Où, exactement ? » voulut-elle savoir.

« Nulle part qui te concerne. » mentit-il. « Tu veux boire quelque chose ? »

« Oui, merci ! » accepta-t-elle.

**Paul s'éclipsa donc de la chambre et alla dans la cuisine. En ouvrant le réfrigérateur, il sortit deux mini-bouteilles de jus de fruit, quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit.**

_« Bonjour mon fils ! »_

« Salut maman ! » dit-il en se retournant. « T'es pas censé être de garde cette nuit ? »

« Si, mais je suis venu me changer, et voir si tu avais de quoi manger pour ce soir. » répondit-elle.

« T'inquiète, je sais me débrouiller. » dit Paul.

« T'as de la compagnie ? » demanda sa mère, en avisant les deux bouteilles de jus. « Je sais que t'as un gros appétit, mais quand même.

**Avant que Paul ne puisse répondre, Bella fit son apparition dans la cuisine.**

« Tu les fabriques ces boissons ou quoi ? » plaisanta-t-elle, avant de voir celle qu'elle considérait comme sa deuxième maman. « Nora ! »

« Oh, Bella ma chérie ! » s'exclama Nora en lui ouvrant les bras. « Comment va ma fille chérie ? »

« Mieux depuis que je suis chez moi. » dit Bella, en se blottissant dans ses bras. « Vous m'avez manqué. »

« Laisse-moi te regarder. » dit Nora, en décalant Bella de façon à pouvoir l'observer entièrement. « La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu portais les baggys de Paul. »

« J'ai changé. » sourit Bella. « Je n'ai plus le look d'une camionneuse, hein Paul ? »

« C'est vrai ! » pouffa-t-il.

« En tout cas, tu es magnifique. » la complimenta Nora.

« Merci ! » dit Bella.

« Vous êtes en train de faire vos devoirs, je suppose ? » demanda Nora.

« Comme au bon vieux temps. » répondit Paul.

« Bien ! » dit Nora. « Je vais me changer et je repars bosser. Paul, s'il te plaît ne mets pas le feu à la cuisine en mon absence. »

« Promis ! » dit Paul.

**Nora les laissa, et repartit dix minutes plus tard au volant de sa voiture. **

« Tu vas rentrer comment ? » demanda Paul à son imprégné.

« Angela repasse me prendre quand elle en aura fini avec Embry. » répondit Bella.

« T'en as pour un moment. » s'amusa-t-il.

« A ce point-là ? » arqua-t-elle.

« Ils ne sont pas aussi pire que peuvent l'être Jared et Kim, mais presque. » lui dit-il.

« Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que Kim sorte avec Jared. » avoua Bella. « La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, elle m'a dit qu'il ne lui adressait pas trop la parole. »

« C'est une longue histoire ! » dit Paul. « On retourne bosser ? »

« Ouep ! » acquiesça Bella.

**Pendant deux heures environs, entre deux équations et l'apprentissage des organes chez les canidés, la maison des Lahote fut emplit de rires. Paul et Bella ne cessaient de se rappeler leurs souvenirs tout en étudiant, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure pour Bella de retourner à Forks.**

« Merci, ça m'a fait du bien de passer cet après-midi avec mon meilleur ami. » lui dit-elle, alors qu'Angela se garait devant la maison.

« Hey, tu peux venir ici quand tu veux. » lui assura-t-il. « _Mi casa es tu casa* _»

« Y a du progrès ! » sourit-elle.

**Ils se prirent dans les bras de longues secondes. En levant les yeux, Paul croisa le regard d'Angela, un regard entendu. Il ignora sa remarque silencieuse qui lui criait de dire la vérité à Bella, puis, relâcha cette dernière.**

« Allez, rentre bien ! » lui dit-il avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

**Le soir venu, elle se prépara un truc vite fait à manger, relus ses devoirs avant de se mettre au lit. Trois jours seulement qu'elle était de retour à Forks, et tout était sens dessus dessous dans sa tête. Pas que dans sa tête, en fait. Ses sentiments étaient un vrai fouillis. Ses sentiments pour Paul étaient réels, mais ils se connaissaient depuis si longtemps, et elle ne voulait pas gâcher ce qu'il y avait entre eux. En tant qu'ami, Paul était génial. Même en vivant dans des villes avec seulement une heure de décalage horaire, il avait toujours été là pour elle. Ils s'appelaient tous les soirs pour parler, allant même jusqu'à faire leurs devoirs via leurs échanges téléphoniques, mais jamais elle ne s'était attendu une seule seconde à développer des sentiments aussi forts, mais elle les taisait depuis deux ans maintenant. Il fallait qu'elle les taise. Paul n'était pas du genre à avoir une petite amie. Elle le savait bien avec les nombreuses filles avec qui il était **_**« sorti »**_**. Ce qui faisait d'autant plus mal, parce qu'il ne s'attachait pas. Elle ignorait pourquoi il s'entêtait à n'avoir que des relations sans lendemain, sans promesse. Elle était son amie et elle ne le jugeait pas, mais cette façon qu'il avait de passer d'une fille à l'autre était une des raisons qui forçait Bella à museler son cœur. **

_**Flashback !**_

_**Deux ans plus tôt !**_

_**C'était la veille de son départ pour l'Arizona, et Bella en avait plus qu'assez de devoir toujours repartir. Forks était l'endroit où elle se sentait le plus chez elle, et elle en voulait à sa mère de la forcer à vivre loin de sa famille. Il n'y avait personne pour elle à Phoenix. Son beau-père s'entraînait sans arrêt, et sa mère était souvent bien trop gamine. Bella termina ses valises à contrecœur, quand on frappa à la porte. Heureuse de cette intervention, elle descendit ouvrir, et voir Paul sur le pas de sa porte avec une pizza lui serrait le cœur. **_

_« J'ai la permission de minuit ! » lui dit-il. « Malheureusement, je suis le seul à y avoir droit. »_

_**Ils montèrent directement dans sa chambre et mangèrent la pizza sur le lit, assis côte à côte. N'ayant plus faim après sa deuxième part, Bella posa sa tête contre l'épaule de son ami.**_

_« Je n'ai pas envie de partir. » avoua-t-elle._

_« Je n'ai pas envie de te voir partir. » dit-il après avoir fini le reste de la pizza._

_**Elle se demandait comment il pouvait manger autant. Paul posa le carton de la pizza par terre, et changea de position pour faire face à Bella. Il avait les cheveux longs, qu'il attachait toujours sur sa nuque. Ça lui allait bien, mais elle se laissait aller à l'imaginer avec les cheveux plus courts.**_

_« Crois-moi Bell's, si je pouvais, je te kidnapperais pour que tu ne puisses plus partir. »_

_« Ouais ! » sourit-elle. « Ce serait bien. Je m'ennuie tellement de vous, en Arizona. C'est nul, en plus je ne pourrais pas revenir avant longtemps. Ma mère a déjà prévu qu'on parte en vacances l'été prochain. »_

_« Quoi ? » rétorqua-t-il. « Mais, elle ne peut pas t'empêcher de venir nous voir, de voir ton père. »_

_« Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais mon mot à dire. Je n'ai que quinze ans. » dit-elle, pas plus heureuse que lui. « Enfin, techniquement je ne les aurais que dans deux semaines. »_

_« Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment pour jouer sur les mots ? » dit-il._

_« Désolée ! » souffla-t-elle. « Mon père non plus n'est pas ravi de cette idée, mais je finirais bien par revenir. »_

_**Sentant les larmes lui monter, Bella chercha le réconfort dans les bras de son meilleur ami, qui la serra contre lui.**_

_**Fin du flashback !**_

**Quand son beau-père avait changé d'équipe quelques semaines plus tôt, Bella y avait vu l'opportunité de vivre là où elle avait réellement envie d'être. Sa mère, Renée, n'avait pas été ravie d'apprendre que sa fille ne voulait pas les suivre dans le déménagement, mais Bella voulait voir son père, et passer du temps avec son autre famille. Ce n'était pas définitif, du moins c'est que sa mère pensait. Elle tomberait des nues quand elle apprendrait que Bella avait décidé de rester à Forks. Tant pis ! Bella s'allongea, éteignit la lampe de chevet et ferma les yeux. Elle n'était revenue chez elle que depuis trois jours, et elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi bien depuis longtemps. **

**La lumière de sa chambre venait de s'éteindre. Il était près de minuit, et, sous sa forme de loup, Paul était resté caché sous le couvert des arbres à veiller sur elle. Il resterait toute la nuit s'il le pouvait, mais il devait patrouiller quelques heures autour de la ville et de la réserve, et aller au lycée juste après. Il ne dormirait pas plus de deux heures, mais ça lui suffirait pour tenir jusqu'à la fin des cours. Il dormirait un peu en sortant du lycée. Décidant qu'il était temps de s'éloigner, Paul s'enfonça dans les bois et commença son tour de patrouille, relevant ainsi Quil, Embry et Jacob. **

_« T'es qu'un sale con ! » lui dit Jacob._

**Paul n'eut pas le loisir de lui répondre. Jacob avait aussitôt repris sa forme humaine. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre qu'il ne veuille rien dire à Bella, et Paul ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Lui-même mourrait d'envie de tout avouer à Bella, et de la revendiquer, mais accepterait-elle son passif ? C'était une chose de savoir qu'il était un coureur de jupon, s'en était une autre de connaitre la raison réelle de ces agissements. Il la connaissait bien, il savait qu'elle réagirait mal. Bella était la personne la plus gentille qu'il n'ait jamais connu, même quand on lui cherchait des emmerdes. Elle gardait son calme mais à l'intérieur, ça bouillonnait et quand elle répliquait, les gens en général le regrettaient et ne recommençaient pas. C'était aussi une chose qu'il aimait chez elle. Elle ne se laissait pas faire. Ce n'était pas plus mal en fin de compte, qu'elle ne soit pas inscrite dans le même lycée que lui. Elle aurait été confrontée à certaines des filles qui ont essayé de lui mettre le grappin dessus. Oh, il avait couché avec certaines filles de son lycée, et même d'autres qui avaient eut leur diplôme l'an dernier, mais il connaissait suffisamment sa meilleure amie pour savoir que ces filles auraient eu des petits problèmes esthétiques, comme des ongles ou un nez cassé. L'avantage, ou l'inconvénient, d'avoir passer beaucoup de temps avec des garçons. **

« Je comprends ce que tu ressens mon pote, je t'assure. » lui dit Jared des heures plus tard, après avoir repris leur forme humaine. « Mais envisager de ne rien lui dire n'est pas une bonne idée. »

« Je sais ! » souffla Paul. « Mais tu la connais aussi bien que moi, tu sais comment elle réagira quand elle saura… quand elle saura que… »

« Que tu couchais avec ces filles pour oublier ce que tu ressentais pour elle ? » termina Jared à sa place. « Elle te fera la peau. »

« Exactement ! » dit Paul.

« Mais ça ne durera pas. » lui assura son meilleur ami. « Tu l'as dit, je la connais aussi bien que toi, on la connait tous très bien, et Bella serait incapable de t'en vouloir à vie. Elle te fera la gueule, c'est vrai, mais elle finira par se mettre dans tes pompes et par comprendre ton comportement. Kim est passé au-dessus, je te signale. »

« Sauf que tu ne t'es pas tapé des filles pour oublier Kim. » lui dit Paul.

« Non ! » avoua Jared. « Mais Kim n'était pas encore entrée au lycée à ce moment-là, et j'ai arrêté avant même de me transformer. »

**Paul le savait bien. Lui aussi avait arrêté de coucher avec d'autres filles quand il s'est rendu compte que ça ne servait à rien. Personne ne pouvait égaler Bella, et depuis près d'un an, il était indifférent à toute forme de drague de la part des autres filles. **

« Ecoute mon pote, prends le temps de bien y réfléchir. On va organiser un feu de camp, et on verra comment Bella réagira quand on lui dira que nous sommes des loups-garous. » lui conseilla Jared. « Mais ne pas lui parler de l'imprégnation, que ce soit pendant le feu de camp, ou une semaine plus tard, ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Tu l'aimes, je le sais, et je suis certain qu'il y a une part d'elle qui t'aime aussi. »

« T'es devin, maintenant ? » s'amusa Paul.

« Non, mais je vous ai vu samedi au dîner. » lui dit Jared, un sourire en coin. « Tu la dévorais des yeux, et quand tu la prises dans tes bras à la fin de la soirée, tu n'as pas vu l'étincelle qu'il y avait dans son regard. »

« Tu parles comme une meuf ! » répliqua Paul.

« Suis mon conseil, Paul, et dis-lui toute la vérité. » dit Jared. « Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps tous les deux, et on sait tous qu'elle t'aime plus que nous tous réunis. »

_**Elle t'aime plus que nous tous réunis…**_** Paul ressassait encore ses mots quand il arriva au lycée ce jour-là. Il savait que la bonne décision à prendre était de tout révéler à Bella, mais c'était au-dessus de ses forces.**

* * *

Je vous dis à dimanche prochain ?

Gros bisous mes amis *-*

Aurélie !


	5. Chapitre 5

**Disclaimer : Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !**

**Bonjour mes fidèles, **

**Voici le chapitre de la semaine, pleine de tension sentimentale...**

**Bonne lecture *-***

* * *

_**Samedi 15 mars 2008 !**_

**La première semaine de cours de Bella dans son nouveau lycée avait été à la fois plaisante et exaspérante. Ses nouveaux amis – en dehors d'Angela, étaient d'une lourdeur sans nom du moins les premiers jours. Elle était bien contente d'être en week-end, et depuis sept heures du matin, elle avait envahi sa cuisine pour faire des gâteaux de diverses sortes. La veille après les cours, elle avait demandé à Angela de la conduire au supermarché pour faire quelques courses. Elle connaissait les garçons parfaitement, et elle savait ce qu'ils aimaient, à l'exception de Sam qu'elle ne connaissait pas très bien, alors elle avait passé un petit coup de fil à Emily. **

« Je ne peux quand même pas faire une tarte à Quil, et rien pour les autres. » avait-elle dit à Angela.

**Les garçons étaient plus que des amis pour elle. Ils étaient les frères qu'elle n'a jamais eus. Pas facile d'être fille unique, mais heureusement, son cousin et sa bande de dégénéré faisait partie de sa vie depuis de longues années. Sortant la dernière fournée de cookies du four, elle les déposa dans une assiette débordante, remis la plaque dans le four, ajusta la température et envoya la pâte de la tarte aux myrtilles dans le four. On frappa à sa porte, et elle alla ouvrir aux filles qui étaient venus l'aider. Bien que Bella n'en eût pas besoin, les filles voulaient lui donner un coup de main, et apprendre certaines petites choses. Elles savaient que Bella était doué pour la cuisine, d'après les dires de Leah, mais elles ignoraient jusqu'où s'étendaient ses talents culinaires. Elle leur distribua à chacune un tablier, et commença à verser dans un saladier de la crème, des œufs et du sucre qu'elle mélangea jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit satisfaite du résultat. Elle sortit la pâte du four et y versa le mélange, avant de remettre le plat dans le four pour la dernière cuisson. **

« Je ne sais pas pour qui tu as fait cette tarte aux myrtilles, mais ça sent drôlement bon. » dit Claire.

« C'est le dessert préféré de Paul. » répondit Bella en lavant le saladier. « Deux d'entre vous veulent bien éplucher les pommes ? »

« Ah, c'est le dessert préféré de mon amour. » dit Claire. « Je m'en occupe. »

**Bella lui montra la table du salon où était entreposé pommes et tout le nécessaire. Emily alla lui donner un coup de main tandis que Bella s'occupait de la pâte sablée, sous l'œil attentif d'Angela et Kim.**

« Comment est-ce que tu connais le dessert qu'ils aiment ? » demanda Kim. « Jared aime… »

« Le flan ! » la coupa Bella, en piquant la pâte sablée qu'elle avait déroulé dans un moule. « Oui, je sais. En fait, je les connais depuis si longtemps que je ne me pose plus la question sur ce qu'ils aiment ou n'aiment pas. De toute façon, quand on parle de bouffe ils sont toujours contents. »

**Elle expliqua à Claire et Emily comment elle voulait que les pommes soient coupées, quand la minuterie du four lui annonça la fin de la cuisson de la première tarte. Satisfaite du rendu, elle éteignit le four et, la main recouverte d'un gant de cuisine, sortit la tarte et qui embauma la cuisine.**

« J'en connais un qui va être content. » dit Leah. « Bon, laisse-moi t'aider ! »

« D'accord, alors le dessert de Jake, c'est le cake à la banane et au chocolat. » dit Bella.

**Bella sortit les ingrédients pour la préparation du gâteau de son cousin, et alla la table du salon pour expliquer à Leah quoi faire.**

« Les pommes sont prêtes ! » dit Claire.

« Bien ! » dit Bella en leur apportant le moule. « Vous pouvez me les disposer comme si vous vouliez dessiner une rosace ? »

« Ouais ! » dit Emily. « Dis donc Bella, je vais me mettre en grève et c'est toi qui vas nourrir les garçons. »

**Elle plaisantait bien sûr, et le sourire de Bella démontrait qu'elle avait noté la boutade de la jeune femme.**

« Ça ne me dérangerait pas. » avoua-t-elle. « J'adore cuisiner. »

**Pendant vingt minutes, elle assista Leah sur la préparation du cake pour son cousin, puis, pendant que le four préchauffait, prépara le moule à cake, puis, y versa la pâte. Elle mit le moule dans le four à bonne température…**

**Ça leur prit de longues heures pour préparer chacun des desserts préférés pour les garçons, et à la fin, Bella prépara deux brownies. Un qu'elle partagea avec ses amies, et le second qui attendrait le feu de camp du soir. **

« Hum ! » geignit Kim, qui ferma les yeux sous la saveur de la pâtisserie.

« Oh putain que c'est bon ! » dit Claire avec son tact naturel.

**Bella eut droit à des **_**Oh Mon Dieu**_** et des gémissements bizarre en guise de compliment.**

« Heureusement que les garçons ne sont pas là ! » s'amusa-t-elle.

« Ne le dites surtout pas à Quil mais, je crois que je viens d'avoir le meilleur orgasme de toute ma vie. » dit Claire, qui croqua aussitôt dans le gâteau. « Oh ouais, j'en ai encore un. »

« Elle est toujours comme ça ? » demanda Bella, qui était plus amusée que choquée.

« Ouais ! » répondit Kim. « Bella, tes gâteaux sont les meilleurs trucs que j'ai jamais bouffé de ma vie. Désolée Em' ! »

« Ne t'excuse surtout pas, je pense exactement la même chose. » la rassura Emily. « Où est-ce que t'as appris à faire des gâteaux aussi bons ? »

« En essayant ! » dit simplement Bella. « Je vais prendre une douche. A quelle heure est-ce qu'on doit être à la réserve ? »

« On a le temps. » la rassura Leah. « Prends ton temps ! »

**Bella prit donc une longue douche. Faire de la pâtisserie pendant des heures ne la fatiguait jamais, mais c'était difficile de ne pas se salir, même en faisant très attention. Elle opta pour un jean noir assez moulant, des converses de la même couleur, et une robe pull gris clair. Elle sécha et releva ses cheveux en une haute queue de cheval, mais ne se maquilla pas. Elle retrouva les filles dans la cuisine, qui étaient en train de finir le nettoyage de la cuisine.**

« Oh, c'est gentil, mais vous n'étiez pas obligé. » leur dit-elle.

« Tu fais des gâteaux pour nos hommes, et grâce à toi on a mangé le meilleur brownie de la Terre, alors considère que c'est notre façon de te remercier. » lui dit Kim.

« Wow, t'es canon ! » lui dit Angela. « T'es au courant que c'est juste un feu de camp ? »

« Estimez-vous heureuse que je ne sois pas en pyjama. » leur dit-elle. « J'espère que Paul ne m'en voudra pas de me servir de lui comme oreiller, j'ai passé une semaine atroce. »

« Raconte ! » dit Claire, qui réprima un sourire.

**Bien évidemment, toutes les imprégnées étaient au courant que Bella et Paul étaient des âme-sœurs, et même si elles mourraient d'envie de l'apprendre à leur amie, ce n'était pas leur décision. Et Bella devait d'abord savoir que les légendes étaient réelles. Secrètement, Leah souhaitait que le gène de Bella se déclenche lorsque les Cullen seraient de retour en ville. Elle en avait assez d'être la seule fille de la meute, et avoir sa meilleure amie, sa sœur, à ses côtés pour faire front face à une bande d'ado attardé, serait pour elle une délivrance. **

« Oh, j'ai juste fait la connaissance de Jessica et Lauren ! »

**Les filles grimacèrent. Même Emily, qui n'avait jamais rencontré les deux filles en question, mais en avait entendu parler. Angela relata la façon dont elles avaient fait connaissance, et Leah, qui connaissait le tempérament de sa **_**« sœur »**_** pour avoir le même, eu du mal à contenir un rire.**

« Non, elles ont osé te traiter de looser ? »

« Oh, je me suis vengée en sport. » dit Bella, qui sourit en se rappelant leurs têtes chaque fois qu'elle smashait. « Ah, j'ai toujours adoré le volley-ball. »

« Vous auriez dû voir leur tête quand je leur ai dit que Jacob et elle étaient cousins. » dit Angela. « J'ai cru que Bella allait leur rentrer dedans. »

« C'était mon premier jour, je n'allais quand même pas leur donner une mauvaise image de moi, mais ça me démangeait de leur coller une baffe. » sourit Bella. « Enfin, elles savent ce qui les attend si jamais elles recommencent à me faire chier. »

**La nuit était tombée lorsque les filles arrivèrent à la maison Black. Pendant une dizaine de minutes, elles firent de la place dans le réfrigérateur pour y mettre les tartes, ainsi que le fondant au chocolat pour Embry et le cake pour Jacob. Sachant qu'il valait mieux prévenir que guérir, Bella se hâta à l'extérieur et trouva les garçons.**

« Votre attention, messieurs les cinglés ! »

« Arrête Bella, trop de compliment ça fait mal ! » répliqua Jared.

« Il y a dans le réfrigérateur une petite surprise pour chacun d'entre vous, et je ne m'adresse pas à Seth parce que c'est le plus intelligent de tous. » dit Bella, qui ne fit pas attention aux éclats d'indignations de ses copains. **Sam affichait un sourire amusé mais pas vexé le moins du monde. Après tout, elle n'avait pas tort.** « Si jamais il vous prend l'envie d'aller fouiner en direction de la cuisine, je vous prive de dessert pendant un mois. »

« Non ! » s'indignèrent les garçons.

« Et… » poursuivit-elle. « Vos chéries vous priveront de sexe pendant aussi longtemps. »

« Quoi ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Hein ? »

« Quoi ? »

**Paul, qui n'avait d'yeux que pour Bella et qui faisait abstinence depuis de long mois, parti dans un grand éclat de rire devant la mine déconfite de ses frères. **

« Toi, ne rigole pas ! » lui conseilla Bella. « T'as beau être mon préféré parmi tous ces crétins… »

« Hey ! »

« Je n'hésiterais pas à dire à ta mère de te punir en te nourrissant exclusivement de légumes. »

« Tu n'oserais pas ? » s'indigna Paul.

« Tu veux parier ? » demanda Bella. « Et vous pourrez aussi faire une croix sur mes fameuses lasagnes. »

« Ah non, pas les lasagnes ! » s'offusqua Quil. « Ne nous prive surtout pas de lasagnes. »

« Bella, t'es vraiment cruelle ! » se plaignit Embry.

« Mais je ne plaisante pas ! » assura Bella, le regard planté dans celui de Paul.

« Cours, c'est un conseil ! » lui dit-il. « Tu sais ce qui se passe quand on me menace de me priver de nourriture ? »

**Oh oui, elle le savait, mais elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de le menacer gentiment sur son passe-temps préféré. De les menacer **_**tous**_**. Devant l'étincelle qui brillait au fond des yeux de Paul, Bella se félicita d'avoir mis les chaussures adéquates et déguerpis le plus vite possible, sous les encouragements des garçons qui criaient à Paul de lui faire payer son chantage culinaire. Bella eut à peine le temps de contourner la maison de son oncle, que des mains chaudes et familières l'attrapèrent par la taille et la soulevèrent dans les airs. Elle se mit à rire et ne fit rien pour se dégager. Elle savait qu'il la rattraperait. Elle se retrouva le dos plaqué contre le mur de la maison rouge, le corps de Paul contre le sien. Elle ne riait plus, et lui non plus. Le sourire qu'ils affichaient était incertain, chargé d'incompréhension et de désir. Les mains de Paul remontèrent lentement jusqu'au visage de Bella. Garder secrète l'imprégnation était un combat de tous les instants, et l'avoir tenu dans ses bras, lui avoir couru après avait attisé le désir de son loup. Et de l'homme, aussi. Il prit son visage entre ses mains, qui l'englobèrent toute entière et la réchauffèrent. Comment se faisait-il qu'il soit aussi chaud ? Que son corps soit aussi brûlant que les rayons du soleil ? Ce n'était pas possible. Sous ses doigts, elle sentit sa musculature. Sous la paume de sa main posée sur son pectoral gauche, elle pouvait sentir son cœur battre vite, et fort. **

« Bella ! »

**C'était la première fois qu'il prononçait son prénom de cette façon. Si douce, si pleine de chaleur dans la voix. Bella déglutit, ne sachant quoi faire. Depuis son retour, elle éprouvait d'étranges sensations quand elle pensait à Paul. Bon, d'accord, elle avait développée des sentiments très fort avant son départ il y a près de deux ans, et plus les semaines passaient, plus elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de son meilleur ami. **

« Je devrais m'écarter. » souffla Paul.

« Oui, probablement ! » dit Bella.

« Et merde ! »

**Il avait besoin de sentir la douceur de ses lèvres, et de goûter la saveur de sa bouche. Il plaqua sa bouche à la sienne si vite que Bella laissa un petit couinement s'échapper, et qui rendit dingue le loup de Paul. Malheureusement, la conscience lui rappela que Bella ne connaissait pas encore sa véritable nature et il mit fin au baiser et s'écarta de quelques pas. Ils étaient tous les deux à bout de souffle. Ce baiser compliquait les choses pour Paul, qui avait décidé de ne rien dire à Bella au sujet de l'imprégnation. Une part de lui voulait le lui dire, mais l'autre lui rappela qu'il avait eu des aventures sans importances et uniquement basée sur le sexe afin d'oublier son amour pour Bella, qui était pour lui le fruit interdit. C'était sa meilleure amie, sa confidente, et surtout, la cousine d'un de ses meilleurs potes. De son frère de meute. Mais ça n'avait pas marché, et il avait arrêté de draguer les filles parce qu'il pensait, et penserait toujours, **_**toujours**_**, à Bella. Jamais il ne risquerait de mettre leur relation si solide en danger par ses conneries passées.**

« Je te demande pardon. » dit-il. « Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça. »

**Bella ne répondit pas, trop bouleversé par le baiser qu'elle venait de recevoir. Ce n'était pas son premier baiser. En Arizona, elle était sortie avec un garçon de son ancien lycée mais ça n'avait pas collé entre eux. Il était trop différent d'elle, et elle ne ressentait rien quand ils s'embrassaient. Mais le baiser de Paul, elle l'avait senti dans chaque fibre de son être. Il avait été trop court, mais suffisant pour lui faire perdre la tête pendant quelques jours.**

« Hum, ce n'est rien. » dit-elle en se prenant la tête entre les mains pour reprendre ses esprits. « On… on n'a qu'à faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. »

« Ouais, bonne idée ! » acquiesça Paul.

**Mais chacun d'eux était sûr d'y repenser une fois qu'ils seraient seuls. Vraiment seul. Bella lui tendit la main, et elle se sentit plus que soulagée lorsqu'il y glissa la sienne. Il la lui lâcha mais pour l'entourer autour de ses épaules pour la maintenir contre lui. Il lui embrassa la tête, et elle encercla sa taille. **

« On est toujours amis, hum ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Comme si je pouvais me passer de toi. » répondit-il, très sérieusement.

**Quand ils revinrent auprès de leurs amis, ils souriaient comme si rien ne s'était passé. **

« Vous en avez mis du temps. » dit Jacob.

**Les filles, avec l'aide de Sam et de Charlie, qui était arrivé quelques minutes plus tôt avec le reste de la viande, s'affairaient au barbecue pour préparer des hamburgers. **

« Ouais, il me suppliait de ne pas le priver de nourriture. » dit Bella en haussant les épaules. « J'ai dit que j'allais y réfléchir. »

« Promis, on restera éloigné de la cuisine. » dit Jared.

« Y a intérêt ! » dit-elle en s'éloignant de Paul pour rejoindre ceux qui étaient aux fourneaux.

**Toujours retourné par le baiser, Paul s'asseya sur un tronc d'arbre, assez grand pour deux, et se prit la tête entre les mains pour respirer un bon coup.**

« Dis-moi que tu lui as parlé ! »

**Jacob vint se mettre à côté de lui. Il se connaissait depuis longtemps tous les deux, et le jeune homme avait toujours su que Paul était amoureux de sa cousine, mais s'il n'avait jamais insisté était justement à cause de la future imprégnation de Paul. Il ne voulait pas que sa cousine ait le cœur brisé si elle n'était pas l'âme-sœur de ce crétin assis à côté de lui. Mais voilà, elle était son âme-sœur, et il ne supportait pas l'idée qu'elle puisse rester dans l'ignorance.**

« Non ! » répondit Paul. « Et ne commence pas, ok ? Je sais que j'ai dit que je ne voulais pas qu'elle sache, mais c'est seulement parce que je ne veux pas la faire souffrir. Tu connais mon passif Jake, elle n'acceptera jamais. Et ce que tu as affirmé la semaine dernière me trotte dans la tête depuis des jours. Je me dis que si Bella venait à devenir comme nous… »

« Tu espères qu'elle ne s'imprègne pas de toi ? » demanda Jacob.

« Au contraire, parce que ça voudra dire qu'il y a un lien très spécial entre nous, et qui va au-delà de notre amitié. » expliqua Paul. « Mais pour le reste, je ne suis pas encore prêt à lui dire toute la vérité sur les vraies raisons de mes conneries. Qui sait, peut-être que ça lui donnera le coup de pouce dont elle aura besoin pour se mettre en colère le moment venu. »

**Quand il regarda Jacob, l'ombre d'un sourire flottait sur ses lèvres. **

« Je sais que tu n'approuves pas. » dit Paul. « Mais respecte ma décision, s'il te plaît. Je l'aime par-dessus tout, mais lui faire du mal me tuerait encore plus que toute cette culpabilité de merde que je ressens depuis des années. »

« Tu sais qu'elle va te botter le cul le jour où elle saura tout, n'est-ce pas ? » lui dit Jacob.

« Ouais, je sais ! » acquiesça Paul. « Et je l'aurais mérité. »

_« Jake ! »_

**Il regarda Leah, qui l'avait appelé et qui tenait dans ses mains deux assiettes contenant chacune deux hamburgers. Avant de rejoindre sa douce, Jacob dit à Paul :**

« Tu la connais aussi bien que moi, mais il y a une chose que tu sembles oublier, c'est qu'elle te pardonnera, parce qu'elle est aussi amoureuse de toi, que toi tu l'es d'elle. C'est juste que tu as peur de sa réaction pour le voir. »

**Paul le savait. Quelques minutes plus tôt, lorsqu'ils étaient seuls, isolés et très proches, il avait pu voir une étrange étincelle habiter les yeux chocolat de son amie, une émotion et une envie qui semblait faire miroir à la sienne. Son alter-ego grogna, quand il pensa à Bella en amie. Oui, elle serait toujours sa meilleure amie et sa meilleure alliée, mais il voulait plus. Il avait besoin de plus. **

« Hey ! »

**Même les mots les plus simples parvenaient à ses oreilles comme une douce mélodie. Bella prit place à sa gauche, sur le même tronc d'arbre, et lui donna une assiette d'hamburgers. **

« Tiens, avec extra de ketchup ! » lui dit-elle en souriant.

« Merci ! » dit-il en prenant l'assiette. « Je commençais à avoir faim. »

« Tu as toujours faim. » lui rappela-t-elle.

« Ouais, pas faux ! » pouffa-t-il.

**Pendant plus d'une heure, une bonne ambiance régna parmi la meute. Dévorant hamburgers sur hamburgers, ils évoquèrent des souvenirs d'enfance qui firent rire et sourire tout le monde, quand vint l'heure de raconter les légendes. Bella fut toute excitée à l'idée de les réentendre. Malgré le feu de bois, elle frissonna et s'entoura de ses bras. Elle aurait dû prendre une veste, mais une vague de chaleur s'enroula autour d'elle lorsque Paul passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour la tenir contre lui. Faisant l'impasse sur l'accélération soudaine et affolée de son cœur, Bella posa sa tête contre lui et se sentit bien mieux. Elle ne remarqua aucun des coups d'œil lancés dans leur direction, bien trop absorbé par les histoires racontées par son oncle, mais aussi par l'odeur apaisante que dégageait Paul. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de ressentir cette attirance pour lui ? Ils étaient amis depuis si longtemps, elle n'allait quand même pas tout gâcher par des sentiments qui n'étaient sans doute pas réciproque ? Malgré le baiser furtif qu'ils avaient échangé et qui allait la perturber un bon moment. Quand Billy eut fini de raconter les légendes, Bella se sentait bien. Ce sentiment d'appartenance à cette culture qui était la sienne de par son père la rendait fière de ses racines. Malheureusement, elle avait hérité de la pâleur de peau de sa mère. Un grognement sourd provenant de l'estomac de Paul la tira de ses pensées.**

« Non ! » souffla-t-elle en le regardant. « Ne me dis pas que t'as encore faim ? »

« Euh, c'est le cas de tous les garçons, je dirais. » dit Kim.

« Mais, ça ne fait même pas deux heures depuis qu'on a dîné. » dit-elle, effarée.

« Paul t'expliquera. » s'amusa Jacob.

« Je crois que tu as rapporté de quoi les caler pour les deux prochaines heures. » plaisanta Claire.

**Elle ordonna à Leah de rester à sa place, ce qui étonna la jeune femme qui connaissait parfaitement l'existence des surprises sucrées. Sauf qu'elle ignorait un léger détail. Charlie avait rapproché la table qui avait servi pour le barbecue, et les filles revinrent les bras chargés.**

« Hum, ça sent les gâteaux. » saliva Jared.

« Bouge pas ou tu en seras privé. » le prévint Bella. « Leah, Seth, attrapez ! »

**Elle leur lança à chacun un sac de congélation rempli de cookies aux pépites de chocolat.**

« Yes, merci Bella ! » dit Seth, qui s'empressa d'ouvrir le sac.

« Tu les avais planqués, je rêve ! » s'amusa Leah.

« C'était une surprise. » lui sourit Bella. « Ils auraient été meilleurs sorti du four, mais bon… »

« Hum, c'est trop bon ! » dit Seth. « T'es la meilleure. »

**Bella lui fit un clin d'œil avant de se tourner vers les autres, pendant que les filles étaient occupées à couper un brownie en plusieurs parts pour ceux qui n'auraient pas un gâteau entier à dévorer pour eux seul.**

* * *

Comme toujours, je vous retrouve la semaine prochaine, et j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre !

Bizzz, Aurélie !


	6. Chapitre 6

**Disclaimer : Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !**

**Bien le bonjour les amis,**

**J'espère que votre semaine a été bonne, et que vous n'avez pas été impatient... Les jours passent vite, du moins pour moi...**

**Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture !**

* * *

**Bella avait failli éclater de rire devant les mines déconfite des garçons lorsque les parts de brownies avaient circulé parmi les Anciens. Ils en salivaient presque, mais Bella ne pouvait pas les torturer plus longtemps, alors elle fit un signe de tête aux filles, qui prirent chacune le gâteau préféré de leur compagnon, avec une cuillère en main et le leur apporta. Elle apporta le cake à son cousin, puis la tarte aux myrtilles à Paul. **

« Tu… tu nous as fait un gâteau à chacun ? » s'étonna Jared.

« Oui, pourquoi ça t'étonne ? » lui demanda Bella. « Vous aviez l'air tellement triste que je promette une tarte à Quil, et rien pour vous. »

« Je comprends pourquoi tu t'es levé de bonne heure. » dit Charlie. « Profitez-en les garçons, vous ne savez pas quand est-ce qu'elle recommencera. »

« Et on dit _merci _! » dit Claire.

**Des **_**mercis**_** fusèrent de la part de tous les garçons, qui s'empressèrent d'attaquer leur dessert favori.**

« Oh c'est trop bon ! » marmonna Jared.

« T'es vraiment la meilleure Belly ! » lui dit Quil.

« Appelle-moi encore une fois comme ça et je te fous la tarte aux pommes dans la tronche. » répliqua-t-elle en allant se prendre un morceau de brownie.

« Je peux t'appeler _ma camionneuse _? » demanda-t-il, enfournant un morceau de gâteau dans la bouche.

« Oui, si tu tiens à ce que je te fasse une tarte aux courgettes la prochaine fois. » répondit-elle en souriant.

**Quil avala péniblement sa bouchée, et promis à Bella de ne plus lui donner ce surnom. **

« D'où il vient, ce surnom ? » demanda Claire.

« Bella a toujours été un garçon manqué, du moins, quand on l'a connu elle portait toujours des survêtements, et des baggys. » expliqua Jared.

« Au grand désespoir de sa mère. » dit Charlie.

« Le fait de traîner avec cinq garçons chaque été n'a rien arranger. » poursuivit Embry. « Enfin, six, si on compte Leah. »

« Je t'emmerde, Brysounours ! » rétorqua celle-ci.

« Hey ! » s'écria Embry.

« Brysounours ! » pouffa Seth.

« Quoi ? » fit Angela. « Ça sort d'où, ça ? »

« Je plaide coupable ! » dit Bella, qui s'était de nouveau assise à côté de Paul. « T'es vache d'avoir ressorti ça, Lee. »

**Mais on voyait bien qu'elle faisait de gros efforts pour ne pas rire, tout comme les garçons.**

« Mais ne fais pas cette tête. » lui dit Angela en l'embrassant.

**Puis, elle lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille d'inaudible, même pour les loups, et Embry cessa de bouder.**

« Je me demande bien ce qu'elle a pu lui dire pour qu'il retrouve le sourire. » dit Jared.

« Tais-toi et mange ton flan. » lui ordonna Kim.

« Oui M'dame ! » acquiesça-t-il en enfournant un morceau de flan dans sa bouche.

« Pour en revenir à mon surnom de camionneuse… » dit Bella, dont l'envie de faire un commentaire sur la docilité des garçons devenait de plus en plus forte. « C'est simplement que je me comportais comme un garçon, et pas comme une fille. »

« Oh, tu te souviens de ce mec à qui t'avais cassé le nez parce qu'il avait bousculé Paul ? » lui demanda Jacob. « Le gars avait deux ans de plus que toi et pourtant, tu ne t'es pas démonté. »

« J'aurais fait la même chose pour l'un de vous. » dit Bella. « On ne touche pas à mes gars. »

« T'es une vraie terreur, dis-moi ! » s'amusa Kim.

« Je ne suis pas la seule à ce qu'on m'a dit. » dit Bella. « T'aurais giflé l'ex de Jared ? »

« Oh oui ! » grogna Jared, qui délaissa son flan pour donner un baiser fulgurant à Kim. « C'était trop sexy. »

« Où est passé la douce Kimberly que j'ai rencontré il y a deux ans ? » plaisanta Bella.

« Elle n'aime pas qu'on la traite de grosse pimbêche. » répondit Kim.

« Je lui aurais cassé son joli nez, moi. » dit Leah. « Mais c'était plutôt marrant à voir. »

**Bella sourit, et se dit que ses garçons, ses potes d'enfance à qui elle tenait par-dessus tout, s'étaient trouvés des filles avec du caractère. Même la douce Angela, qu'elle avait appris à connaitre cette semaine, et qui cachait une force insoupçonnée en elle. Elle était sûre que la jeune fille timide n'hésiterait pas à se battre si on venait à draguer son homme devant elle. N'ayant plus très faim, elle proposa le reste de son brownie à Paul, qui se contenta d'ouvrir la bouche. **

« Merchi ! » dit-il, la bouche pleine.

**Il était une heure du matin quand Bella rentra chez elle, raccompagnée par Paul, son père étant parti aussitôt son dessert avalé. **

« Le gâteau était bon ? » lui demanda-t-elle après quelques minutes de silence.

« Délicieux, merci ! » répondit-il, tout en gardant les yeux sur la route. « Ce stage de cuisine n'était pas une si mauvaise idée, au final. Même si tu n'as jamais vraiment eu besoin de prendre des cours. »

« T'es gentil. » dit-elle.

**Le silence retomba, et devint plus pensant de minutes en minutes. Paul fut soulagé d'arriver devant la maison de Charlie. Être seul avec Bella dans un espace aussi confiné, sentir son odeur enivrante de freesia, tout cela rendait l'homme et le loup fou. Il l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, mais l'arrêta.**

« Il faut que je te parle d'un truc. » dit-il.

« D'accord, on va à l'intérieur ? » suggéra-t-elle.

« Je… je préférerais rester dehors. » dit-il, les mains dans les poches.

« Je suis en train de geler. » avoua-t-elle.

« Alors on va à l'intérieur. » concéda-t-il.

**Sur le canapé, Paul garda une certaine distance afin de ne pas faire quelque chose qu'il pourrait regretter. Ou pas. **

« Euh, est-ce que c'est à propos du baiser ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Non ! » répondit-il. « Non, ça n'a rien à voir. C'est au sujet des légendes. »

« Quoi, les légendes ? » dit-elle, confuse. « Ce sont toujours les mêmes qu'il y a deux ans. »

« Elles sont vraies ! » dit-il de but-en-blanc.

**Il regarda Bella, qui était assise en tailleur face à lui. **

« Elles sont vraies ! » répéta-t-elle. « Ok, cool ! »

« Qu… cool ? » dit-il, ahuri de sa réaction.

« Bah quoi ? » fit-elle, haussant les sourcils.

« Bella, tu te rends compte de ce que ça veut dire ? » dit Paul, qui changea de position pour être face à elle. « Les garçons, Leah et moi on est… »

« Vous êtes des loups-garous. » le coupa-t-elle. « J'ai pigé, et puis ça explique des tas de choses. »

« Comme ? » voulut-il savoir.

« Votre prise soudaine de muscle, votre appétit gargantuesque. Dévorer un gâteau à toi tout seul, c'est du miracle. » énuméra-t-elle, lui arrachant un petit sourire. « Euh, les cheveux longs qui dégagent du jour au lendemain, et votre température corporelle. Si j'ai bonne mémoire, t'étais assez frileux avant. Douillet, je dirais ! »

« Moi, douillet ? » arqua Paul.

« Ouais ! » affirma-t-elle. « Petite nature ! »

**Sans lui laisser le temps de le taquiner de nouveau, Paul se jeta sur elle et se mit à la chatouiller si fort qu'elle se tortilla dans tous les sens. Son rire emplit la pièce et fit du bien à son âme. Quand il cessa sa torture, qu'ils reprirent leur souffle, ils se rendirent compte qu'ils étaient **_**très**_** proche. Paul était assis à califourchon sur Bella, qui était allongée sur le canapé. **

« Ré… répète un peu, pour dire. » dit-il d'une voix mal assurée.

« Tu sais que j'en suis capable. » répondit-elle, haletant comme si elle venait de courir un marathon.

**Il reprit sa place initiale avant de faire une bêtise. Bella l'imita et détacha ses cheveux. **

« Merci de… hum, de m'avoir dit la vérité. » dit-elle en évitant son regard.

« De rien ! » dit-il. « Mais, y a autre chose. »

**Il se racla la gorge. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il devait être des âme-sœurs ? Tout serait tellement plus simple s'il n'était pas, comme un con, tombé amoureux de sa meilleure amie. **

« Tu es une Black ! » dit-il. « Et si Leah ne s'était pas transformé, on n'aurait pas cette conversation. Jake est convaincu que tu deviendras l'une des nôtres. »

« Tu veux dire, que je devienne un loup, moi aussi ? » demanda Bella.

**Paul hocha la tête.**

« D'accord, euh, je ne sais pas si je dois être excitée, ou bien effrayée. »

**Il tourna brusquement la tête vers elle, ce qui la fit sursauter. **

« Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, Bella. Tu ne seras pas seule, et on sera tous là. » la rassura-t-il.

« Euh, est-ce que les filles sont… au courant ? » demanda-t-elle, perturbée par l'intensité de son regard.

« Oui, il a bien fallu le leur dire. » dit-il. « Ce sont les imprégnées des gars. »

« Les imprégnées ? » répéta-t-elle. « Où est-ce que j'ai déjà entendu ça ? »

**Paul ne répondit pas, et la laissa se souvenir de ce terme. La première fois que Bella avait entendue les légendes, elle avait douze ans. Elle aimait les livres, elle avait voulu en savoir plus sur les origines de son peuple, et elle avait plongé le nez dans tous les bouquins que son oncle lui avait prêté. L'imprégnation, c'est un lien indestructible qui se créait entre un loup et la personne faite pour partager sa vie. Elle serait une amie, une sœur, ou une compagne. Paul ne verrait jamais Bella comme une sœur. Elle était son amie depuis de longues années, tout en espérant qu'un jour, elle devienne plus. Aujourd'hui, il avait la possibilité de lui dire toute la vérité sur ses sentiments, de lui parler du lien indéfectible de l'imprégnation, mais il n'en fit rien. **

« Je me souviens, ça y est ! » dit-elle. « T'es en train de me dire que mon cousin s'est imprégné d'une fille qui a presque trois ans de plus que lui ? »

« Ouais ! » répondit Paul. « Et Leah s'est imprégné de lui aussi. »

« Putain ils doivent en faire des jaloux ! »

**Paul éclata de rire. Il savait que Bella n'était pas du genre à flipper facilement, et il en avait la preuve sous les yeux. **

« Oui, oui c'est vrai ! » dit-il en se calmant. « T'aurais dû voir la tête de tout le monde quand Leah est revenu au lycée quinze jours après sa transformation, et qu'elle ait chopé Jake pour lui rouler une pelle au beau milieu du couloir. »

« Et… qu'est-ce que Jake a fait ? » demanda Bella, qui se retenait de rire.

« Oh, il s'est contenté de la plaquer contre les casiers pour lui rendre la pareille. » répondit Paul.

« Laisse-moi deviner, vous vous êtes bien marrés. » dit Bella.

« Oh ouais ! » assura-t-il. « Mais certaines filles essaient toujours de draguer Jake. »

« Ouh, mince ! » grimaça la jeune fille. « Elles ont envie de mourir, ou quoi ? »

« Je n'en sais rien, mais ça nous donne de bonnes journées. » admit-il.

**Le silence retomba, et Bella fit une moue qu'il trouva adorable, mais il ressentait aussi le besoin de mordre cette bouche. La question qu'elle lui posa n'arrangea pas son besoin de la posséder.**

« Et toi, est-ce que tu t'es imprégné ? »

_« Oui, de toi ! » pensa-t-il. _« Non, pas encore ! »

**Ces mots lui infligèrent une douleur indescriptible. Il ne l'avait pas regardé en prononçant ces mots, et il ne vit donc pas la déception voiler le regard de Bella. Un hurlement de loup retentit.**

« Il faut que j'aille patrouiller. » dit Paul, qui avait reconnu son meilleur ami. « Bonne nuit, Bell's ! »

**Il se leva du canapé et n'eut pas le temps d'atteindre la porte que Bella demanda :**

« Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ? »

« Non Bella, je t'en prie ne me demande pas ça. » supplia-t-il, sans la regarder.

« Pourquoi ? » insista-t-elle. « Pourquoi m'as-tu embrassé s'il y a quelqu'un d'autre quelque part qui est fait pour moi ? »

**Le couloir d'entrée n'a jamais semblé aussi petit, mais Paul finit par se retourner et par prendre le visage de Bella entre ses mains, la faisant reculer jusqu'au mur. **

« Bella, aucune fille sur cette Terre ne sera jamais toi. » dit-il, avant de l'embrasser sur le front. « Je ne peux pas être avec toi, et je te jure sur les Anciens que j'en crève d'envie. Je sais que c'est égoïste de vouloir te demander de ne sortir avec personne tant qu'on n'est pas sûr que tu te transformes ou pas, et pourtant je ne supporterais pas de te voir avec un autre. »

« Paul… »

« Non Bella ! » la coupa-t-il en chuchotant. « Laisse-moi du temps, s'il te plaît. Je serai toujours là pour toi, tu peux passer me voir quand tu veux, ou alors je viendrais te voir dès que tu en ressentiras le besoin, mais c'est tout ce que je peux t'offrir pour l'instant. »

**Il eut un mal fou à s'en aller, et il s'en voulut tout au long de son tour de garde de ne pas être resté auprès d'elle. Il ne chercha même pas à cacher ses pensées à Jared, ça n'aurait servit à rien. **

« Tu te fais du mal pour rien. » lui dit Jared après leur tour de garde.

**Il était six heures du matin, et Sam et Leah venaient de les relever pour quelques heures. **

« Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? » dit Paul.

**Ils étaient devant chez lui. Paul s'était assis sur le capot de sa voiture. Une voiture qu'il avait hérité de son père. Dire qu'il y a quelques heures à peine, il avait raccompagné Bella chez elle avec cette même voiture. Il était prêt à parier que son odeur flottait encore dans l'habitacle.**

« Je l'ai embrassé au feu de camp. »

« Qu… QUOI ? » s'écria Jared.

« Ça n'a pas duré plus de cinq secondes, je me suis écarté aussi vite que possible, mais je n'arrive pas à me l'enlever de la tête. » expliqua Paul. « Je… je lui ai dit _non_, quand elle m'a demandé si je m'étais déjà imprégné. Je lui ai dit _non, pas encore_. Bordel Jared, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi minable. Je n'ai jamais menti à Bella avant. Je suis vraiment le pire des connards. »

« Tu sais, il y a une chose que Kim m'a demandé avant qu'on patrouille. » dit Jared, qui alla s'asseoir à côté de son ami. « Elle voulait savoir quand est-ce que Bella et toi arrêteriez de vous comporter en gamin. »

« Hein ? » fit Paul, en relevant la tête vers lui.

« Eh ouais ! » dit Jared. « Vous êtes autant amoureux l'un que l'autre depuis des années, et pourtant vous trouvez le moyen de vous faire du mal. Et il y a un truc que tu ne sais pas. »

« Je t'écoute ! » dit Paul.

« Quand Bella est reparti pour Phoenix la dernière fois, on s'attendait tous à ce que vous vous soyez mis ensemble, et on s'est rendu compte qu'on est resté à l'écart pour rien. »

« Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles, à la fin ? » s'impatienta Paul.

« Nos parents ne nous ont jamais interdit de passer la soirée avec Bella, la veille de son départ. » lui apprit Jared. « On vous a menti pour que vous puissiez avoir une chance de vous retrouver vraiment seuls tous les deux, justement pour que tu lui dises ce que tu ressentais pour elle. Jake n'avait qu'une seule envie, c'était de t'étriper pour l'avoir laissé partir sans lui parler de tes sentiments. »

« Ok, j'ai saisi. Je suis un abruti ! » le coupa Paul. « Mais je ne peux rien faire pour changer tout ça. »

« Faux ! » claqua Jared. « Tu peux aller la voir et lui dire la vérité. »

« A quoi bon, merde ? » répliqua Paul. « Quitte à la mettre en colère, autant attendre de voir si elle a bien le gène en elle. En côtoyant les Cullen de près, ça ne devrait pas lui prendre trop longtemps. »

« Je croyais que tu disais qu'elle ne se transformerait pas. » dit Jared.

« Ouais je sais, mais Jake a raison. » concéda Paul. « Je me voilais la face, c'est tout. Ecoute Jared, comme je l'ai dit à Jake hier soir, ça me regarde _quand_ et _comment_ je le dirais à Bella. Elle sera en pétard contre moi et elle voudra sans doute me botter le cul, et elle en aura parfaitement le droit. Advienne que pourra ! »

**Il rentra chez lui pour prendre une douche avant de partir à Forks chercher sa mère. Il fut silencieux tout au long du trajet, ce qui inquiétait grandement Nora, qui ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état.**

« Paul, attends ! »

**Malgré la fatigue, elle tenait à avoir une discussion avec son fils. **

« Je sais que tu es fatiguée et que tu as envie d'aller te coucher, mais je vois bien que quelque chose te tracasse. » dit-elle en enlevant sa veste. « Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. »

« Ce n'est rien, maman. » mentit-il.

« Ne me mens pas, Paul Lahote ! » le prévint-elle en croisant les bras. **Le regard qu'elle lui lançait le dissuada de mentir de nouveau. **« Dans la cuisine, tout de suite ! »

**S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il ne savait pas faire, c'était mentir à sa mère. Chaque fois qu'il essayait, il échouait lamentablement et finissait par cracher le morceau dans les cinq minutes. Nora prépara le petit-déjeuner, sans que son fils ne dise le moindre mot. Elle préférait toujours parler autour d'un repas, et la plupart du temps c'était le matin. Le samedi était toujours le jour idéal pour se faire. Paul n'ayant pas cours, ça leur laissait pleinement le temps de parler.**

« Bien ! » dit-elle une fois le petit-déjeuner sur la table. « Maintenant, tu me racontes tout, et tu n'oublies rien. »

**Tout en dévorant son assiette d'œufs brouillés et de bacon, Paul se mit à parler. Il raconta à sa mère le baiser furtif échangé avec Bella la veille, sa décision de s'écarter avant de n'aller trop loin, la véridique des légendes qu'elle avait prises assez bien, et l'imprégnation tout en passant sous silence le fait qu'ils soient des âme-sœurs. A la fin de son récit, Paul laissa s'écouler des secondes qui lui parurent être une éternité avant de regarder sa mère. Nora poussa un soupir très fort avant de vider d'une traite sa tasse de thé. Elle aurait souhaité, à ce moment-là, qu'il soit un peu corsé.**

« Tu m'en veux ? » lui demanda Paul.

« Non, je pense que tu t'en veux suffisamment toi-même. » répondit Nora. « Mais je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies pu lui mentir. »

« Je sais. » dit Paul. « Personne ne comprend ma décision, mais je ne veux pas foutre en l'air ce que j'ai avec elle. Je ne suis pas prêt à lui dire tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur. »

« Mon chéri, Bella et toi vous partagez quelque chose de très fort. » dit Nora, sur un ton très maternel. « Peu importe les décisions que tu prends, ou les bêtises que tu as faite par le passé pour effacer tes sentiments, elle ne restera pas fâchée. Il te suffit de lui ouvrir ton cœur, de lui parler avec sincérité. Elle comprendra. »

« Maman, moi-même je ne comprends pas comment j'ai pu être assez con pour croire que je pourrais oublier mes sentiments pour Bella en me tapant d'autres filles. » répliqua-t-il. « Je suis qu'un pauvre nul, et elle mérite mieux que moi. »

« Je te conseille d'arrêter de penser ça de toi si tu ne veux pas que je te donne ta première baffe. » le menaça-t-elle, tout en gardant un ton calme mais dur. « Tu n'es pas nul, et si ton père était avec nous, il te ferait regretter tes paroles. »

« Je sais ! » soupira Paul. « Excuse-moi, mais je suis perdu. Je l'aime, mais je ne veux pas la faire souffrir avec mes conneries. »

**Et elle en souffrirait, il en était persuadé. Il passa le reste de la journée au lit à ne rien faire d'autre que dormir, et rêver de Bella.**

* * *

Ah la la, Paul est vraiment dans la mouise... ou pas !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine.

Bizzz, Aurélie !


	7. Chapitre 7

_**Disclaimer : Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !**_

**Coucou,**

**Alors oui, nous ne sommes pas dimanche, mais c'est exceptionnel. Samedi mon frère aîné se marie et donc, dimanche je serai fracassée de chez fracassée, et sans aucun doute pas en état de poster le chapitre hebdomadaire, alors je le fais avec 4 jours d'avance.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_**Lundi 7 mars 2008 !**_

**Il y avait des muffins partout, ou presque. Bella avait passé son dimanche à ne rien faire d'autre que de la pâtisserie. Elle en avait fait tellement. Ce matin-là, une fois prête pour les cours, elle prépara des boîtes de muffins, dont deux qu'elle mit dans un sac qu'elle apporterait à la réserve après le lycée. La troisième serait pour ses **_**« amis »**_** du lycée. Faire des gâteaux avait été une sorte d'échappatoire qui l'avait empêché de trop penser à un certain baiser avec une certaine personne. Bella avait encore la sensation de ses lèvres sur les siennes, la chaleur de ses mains encadrant son visage. Elle avait essayé de ne pas y penser, mais cela c'était avéré difficile.**

« Tu comptes nourrir la ville entière ? » lui dit Angela dès qu'elle eut mis les pieds dans la cuisine.

« Ouais, j'en ai un peu trop fait. » acquiesça Bella. « J'en ai mis de côté pour les garçons, on aura qu'à les leur apporter après les cours. »

**Elle cacha à son amie la détresse émotionnelle qu'elle ressentait, et elles se mirent en route pour le lycée. Les muffins eurent un franc succès parmi le petit groupe de Mike & Cie, à tel point qu'on lui en redemanda à la pause déjeuner.**

« Je vous en referais. » leur promit-elle.

« Où t'as appris à faire des muffins ? » lui demanda Jessica.

« J'ai toujours aimé la cuisine, et j'ai passé un été entier à en apprendre tous les secrets. » expliqua Bella.

« D'après Embry, tu savais déjà bien cuisiner avant. » dit Angela.

« Avec ma mère qui sait à peine faire cuire des pâtes, il a bien fallu apprendre. » dit Bella.

« Oh, ils sont de retour ! » dit Mike.

**Curieuse, surtout après avoir vu le visage d'Angela se crisper furtivement, Bella se tourna vers la porte du réfectoire et vit cinq personnes entrer, et attirer toute l'attention sur eux. **

« C'est qui ? » demanda Bella.

« Les Cullen ! » répondit Mike. « Plus bizarre qu'eux, y a pas. »

« Ouais, ils sont genre, tout le temps ensemble. » dit Jessica.

« Jess, ils ont été adoptés et n'ont aucun lien de parenté entre eux. Ils font ce qu'ils veulent. » lui rappela Angela.

« Ouais, et puis Monsieur et Madame Cullen ne laisseraient pas faire si c'était illégal. » dit Eric.

« Bella, t'en penses quoi ? » lui demanda Lauren.

« Euh, rien. » répondit-elle. « Je n'aime pas me mêler de la vie des gens. »

« En tout cas, Edward Cullen a l'air de te trouver à son goût. » dit Mike. « Il n'arrête pas de te mater. »

**Bella se tourna, et en effet, celui qui semblait être le seul célibataire de sa fratrie n'arrêtait pas de la fixer en fronçant subrepticement les sourcils. Levant les yeux au ciel, elle détourna le regard et dit à Angela :**

« On peut se parler ? En privé ! »

« Ouais ! »

**Elle rangea son téléphone sur lequel elle pianotait activement, puis, ils abandonnèrent leurs amis pour aller à la bibliothèque du lycée. Il commençait à pleuvoir à l'extérieur, les empêchant donc d'aller sur le parking.**

« Pourquoi il n'arrêtait pas de me mater ? » demanda Bella.

« Aucune idée ! » répondit Angela. « Tu voulais me parler de quoi ? »

« Comment… comment t'as réagi quand Embry t'a dit pour, tu sais, la meute ? » demanda Bella.

« Oh ! » fit Angela. « Et bien, j'ai été très surprise au départ, sous le choc même. Je ne savais pas que ce genre de chose pouvait exister. Je lui ai demandé de me laisser un peu de temps pour digérer la nouvelle, sans compter qu'il m'a aussi parlé de l'imprégnation dans la foulée alors, j'avais besoin de temps pour bien y réfléchir. Il est resté à l'écart une semaine, avant que je ne le voie débarquer un soir dans ma chambre. Mes parents n'étaient pas là, et heureusement parce que j'ai poussé un cri qui aurait alerté le voisinage s'il ne m'avait pas bâillonné de sa main. On a passé la nuit à parler, et c'est là que j'ai ressenti le lien. On a pris le temps de se connaitre cette nuit-là, et le lendemain je ne pouvais plus me passer de lui. Je l'ai accepté tout entier. »

« Je suis contente pour vous deux. » lui sourit Bella. « Tu sais, je connais Embry depuis longtemps et je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi heureux. Je les trouve même un peu trop docile. »

**La grimace qu'elle fit donna envie à Angela d'éclater de rire, mais elle dû se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas attiser les foudres de la bibliothécaire.**

« Hum… » fit-elle en se raclant la gorge. « Oui euh, ils sont un peu dissipés alors on serre la bride quand il faut. »

« Mouais, quelque chose me dit que vous les tenez avec le sexe. » s'amusa Bella.

« Oui, c'est un très bon moyen de pression. » admit Angela.

**Les deux amies se mirent à rire avant de vite se contrôler.**

« Tu sais, Paul m'a dit que je pouvais me transformer moi aussi. » dit Bella. « Ça me fout un peu la trouille. »

« T'aurais préféré ne rien savoir ? » demanda Angela.

« Je n'en sais rien. » répondit Bella. « De toute façon je me dis que ça pourrait être pire, et que je tomberais avec des gens que je ne connais pas alors qu'ils sont ma famille. Même si je ne connais pas bien Sam. »

« Sam est quelqu'un de bien. » la rassura Angela. « Tout se passera bien. »

« Au moins j'aurais Leah ! » dit Bella. « Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que ça doit être d'être la seule fille parmi une bande de cinglé comme eux. »

« Oh, elle a très vite compris comment se faire respecter. Elle nous raconte toutes les conneries qu'ils font, et nous, on se venge pour elle. » admit Angela. « Tu les menaces de les priver de nourriture et de sexe, et tu peux être sûr qu'ils se tiennent à carreau. Ça ne dure pas longtemps, mais ça fonctionne. »

« Oui, j'en suis sûre ! »

**Retournant en cours quand la cloche sonna, Bella perdit son sourire quand le professeur Molina lui apprit qu'elle ne serait plus avec Angela jusqu'à la fin de l'année, mais avec un autre élève. Et la façon dont **_**il**_** la regardait la mis très mal à l'aise. Angela se mit face à elle pour la rassurer.**

« Ne t'en fais pas, il ne parle jamais avec les autres. Ignore-le ! »

« Je ne comptais pas faire autrement. » souffla Bella.

**Elle l'ignora tout le temps que dura le petit monologue du professeur de Sciences, qui leur donna un devoir en binôme afin de gagner un oignon d'or. Bella souffla intérieurement et leva les yeux au ciel en croisant le regard de son amie à la table voisine. **

_« Bonjour ! »_

**Ok, il avait une voix de velours, mais elle ne fit rien d'autre que de l'irriter. **

« Salut ! » répondit-elle, plus par politesse que par envie.

« Je m'appelle Edward Cullen. » se présenta-t-il. « Tu es Bella, c'est ça ? »

« Ouais ! » répondit-elle simplement.

**Mon Dieu, que ce cours allait être long ! Quand elle le regarda, il ouvrit la bouche mais elle le devança et le coupa.**

« Est-ce qu'on peut commencer et, ne parler de rien d'autre que du devoir ? »

**Et ils le terminèrent en seulement dix minutes. Bella se maudissait intérieurement d'être aussi doué en Sciences, d'autant plus qu'il lui demanda si elle aimait vivre à Forks et son climat pluvieux.**

« Euh, écoute, je ne veux pas être méchante mais, si tu pouvais éviter toutes ces questions, ça m'arrangerait. Et la façon dont tu sembles me regarder me met très mal à l'aise alors, évite, d'accord ? »

**Il ne s'attendait visiblement pas à une telle réplique, ce qui se lut sur son visage. Pas coupable le moins du monde pour avoir dit ce qu'elle pensait, Bella se tassa sur son côté de la table et attendit patiemment la fin du cours. Elle ne saurait dire ce qui la mettait mal à l'aise en présence de ce Cullen, mais elle n'aimait pas du tout la manière dont il posait son regard sur elle. Comme s'il essayait de lire en elle et de percer ses défenses. Elle espérait surtout qu'il n'ait pas l'intention de la draguer. Elle préférait mettre les choses aux claires d'entrée de jeu. A la fin du cours, l'oignon d'or à la main, elle quitta la classe sans regarder derrière elle. Elle ne vit pas Angela faire barrage entre elle et Edward.**

« Tu ne t'approches pas d'elle ! » le prévint-elle.

« Angela, ne me donne pas d'ordre ! » lui dit-il.

**Elle se mit à penser très fort pour que seul Edward l'entende.**

_« C'est une Quileute, t'as compris ? Tu n'as pas le droit de t'approcher d'elle. Votre présence dans ce lycée est bien suffisante, et si tu tiens à rester en vie je te conseille de ne pas l'approcher. »_

« T'es mignonne à vouloir essayer d'entrer dans notre monde ! » s'amusa-t-il.

« Tu ne comprends pas. » répliqua-t-elle entre ses dents. « Elle est destinée à devenir ton ennemie, pas ton amie, et encore moins ta petite amie. »

**Ne voulant pas attirer davantage l'attention, elle lui tourna le dos et rejoignit Bella à son casier. Tout au long du trajet jusqu'à la maison d'Emily, Angela conduisait avec une petite boule au ventre. Sa nouvelle amie ignorait que les Cullen étaient des vampires, et si Edward Cullen persistait à vouloir se rapprocher d'elle, ça risquait de partir en vrille. Il fallait qu'elle parle à Sam au plus vite. Heureusement, le réconfort que lui apporta les bras d'Embry la calma.**

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? » lui demanda-t-il, ayant ressenti son angoisse.

« Plus tard ! » répondit-elle en l'embrassant.

« Paul n'est pas là ? » s'étonna Bella, qui donna la boite de muffins à Emily.

« Non, on a une interro de sciences demain, et il n'est pas très doué dans cette matière. » lui apprit Jared. « Il a préféré rester chez lui pour bosser. »

**Elle décida donc d'aller le retrouver. D'une part, pour lui apporter sa propre ration de muffins, mais aussi pour l'aider à réviser. Elle avait bien compris qu'ils ne pouvaient pas être plus que des amis, mais il n'était pas question qu'elle se prive de sa présence. Elle en avait trop besoin.**

« Allez, dis-nous ce qui ne va pas. » l'encouragez Embry. « Je ressens ton stress depuis cinq minutes. »

« Ce n'est pas vraiment du stress. » dit Angela, qui se détacha de son loup pour enlever sa veste. « Mais plus de l'inquiétude. »

« Au sujet de Bella ? » demanda Sam.

« De Bella, et de la façon dont Paul risque de réagir. » continua Angela. **Elle prit une grosse inspiration après avoir posé ses affaires dans un coin du salon, et se tourna vers loups et imprégnées. **« Edward Cullen semble porter un grand intérêt à Bella. »

…

**Bella mis environs dix minutes pour rejoindre la maison de son meilleur ami. Plus elle s'en approchait, plus son cœur s'emballait sans qu'elle n'en comprenne les raisons. Ça ne lui était jamais arrivé avant. Oui, elle était toujours excitée de le voir, mais plus parce qu'ils étaient amis et qu'elle se sentait bien avec lui, qu'ils riaient de tout et de rien. Elle fut surprise de ne pas voir la voiture devant la maison. Jared avait pourtant dit qu'il était chez lui. Elle frappa quelques coups à la porte et attendit seulement quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne s'ouvre sur nul autre que Paul.**

« Bella ? »

**Mon Dieu, il était torse nu !**

« Salut ! »

**Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure, et un sourire flotta sur les lèvres de Paul, qui pouvait sentir son trouble. Il l'avait entendu, **_**senti**_**, approcher avant même qu'elle ne frappe à la porte. Il voulut sourire davantage lorsqu'elle se racla la gorge, mais n'en fit rien. Il avait beau être un loup-garou, elle était largement capable de lui dire de la fermer avec son tact légendaire. **

« Jared m'a dit que tu révisais pour un contrôle de Sciences. » dit-elle en taisant les palpitations de son cœur. « Je suis venue te proposer mon aide… **(Elle montra la boite à gâteaux de forme ronde dans ses mains)**, et je suis sûre que tu les as sentis avant même d'ouvrir la porte. »

« T'exagère un peu là. » lui dit-il en souriant. « Allez, entre ! »

**Dans la cuisine, elle ouvrit la boîte et fit miroiter toutes les bonnes pâtisseries aux saveurs différentes à Paul, dont l'estomac se manifesta instantanément. Alors qu'il s'approcha pour s'emparer d'un gâteau, ses sens furent en alerte. Une odeur étrange s'était mêlée à celle de Bella. Prenant la boîte et la posant sur la table, il approcha son visage de celui de Bella et, la sentit.**

« Je rêve ou t'es en train de me renifler ? » s'amusa-t-elle.

« Tais-toi ! » lui dit-il.

**Bella se figea en l'entendant parler aussi durement. C'était bien la première fois qu'il lui parlait d'un ton si dur, si autoritaire. L'odeur ne venait pas directement de Bella, et le jeune homme en vint à s'emparer du sac qu'elle portait à l'épaule, et l'ouvrit sans attendre sa permission. La senteur était plus forte, et Paul et son loup la reconnurent immédiatement. Il sortit du sac l'oignon d'or que Bella avait remporté lors de son cours de Sciences.**

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? » gronda-t-il.

« C'était une sorte de récompense pour un exercice de sciences. » expliqua Bella. « Pourquoi ? Y a un souci ? »

« Qui l'a touché, à part toi ? » demanda-t-il en tentant de contrôler sa fureur.

**Il ne parvenait pas à identifier l'odeur, et pourtant, il était sûr au fond de lui de la connaitre.**

« Bah, le prof, et Edward Cullen ! »

**A l'entente de ce nom, Paul se tourna vivement vers elle, ce qui la fit sursauter. Ce qu'elle vit dans son regard était terrifiant.**

« Edward Cullen ? » répéta-t-il, en lâchant le petit objet qui s'écrasa au sol.

« Oui, c'est mon binôme en Sciences. » dit Bella. « Je ne l'ai pas choisi d'accord ? C'est le prof qui nous a mis ensemble. D'ailleurs, il a fallu que je mette tout de suite les choses aux claires avec lui. J'ai comme l'impression que je lui plais. »

**L'instant suivant, elle se retrouva plaquée contre le réfrigérateur, les mains de Paul encadrant son visage, le maintenant fermement afin qu'elle ne puisse pas dévier le regard du sien. **

« Est-ce qu'il t'a touché ? » demanda-t-il.

« N… non ! » répondit-elle, troublée par la proximité de leurs corps et par la colère qui habitait ses yeux. « Paul s'il te plaît, calme-toi. Tu commences à me faire peur. »

**Au mot **_**peur**_**, le loup battit en retraite et Paul poussa un profond soupir, sans pour autant s'éloigner de Bella.**

« Pardonne-moi ma belle, mais je n'aime pas l'idée qu'un autre garçon puisse… »

**Les mots se coincèrent dans sa gorge. Il n'aimait pas quoi ? Qu'un autre garçon que lui pose les mains sur elle ? Paul s'écarta jusqu'à l'autre bout de la cuisine.**

« Je… je ne te comprends pas. » dit Bella. « Tu dis que tu ne peux pas être avec moi malgré que tu en aies envie, et l'instant d'après tu deviens jaloux d'un autre je, je suis perdue, moi. »

« Bella, tu ne dois pas t'approcher des Cullen. » lui dit-il pour la mettre en garde. « Et ce n'est pas parce que je suis jaloux, enfin, si je le suis, mais les Cullen sont nos ennemis. »

**Il était jaloux. A cet aveu, le cœur de Bella fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Une minute, quoi ?**

« Comment ça, se sont nos ennemis ? »

« Ce sont des vampires. » lui apprit Paul. « Oh, ils ne font pas de mal aux humains comme certains de leurs congénères, et ils ne te feront jamais de mal mais, oui, on est ennemi. »

« Des… des vampires ? » répéta Bella. « Oh là, ça fait beaucoup à encaisser. »

« J'aurais dû te mettre en garde plus tôt, je suis désolé. » dit-il.

« Tant qu'à faire, puisqu'on en est aux révélations, il y a autre chose que je dois savoir ? » demanda-t-elle.

_**Oui, que je t'aime et que je me suis imprégné de toi.**_

« Non, rien d'autre ! » répondit-il. « Ne t'en fais pas pour Cullen, Sam va mettre les choses aux claires avec sa famille. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de Sam pour dire à un mec, vampire ou pas, de me foutre la paix. Je suis assez grande. » lui rappela-t-elle.

« Ça n'a rien à voir. » dit-il. « Il y a un traité entre nos familles. La Push est notre territoire, et Forks est le leur, à l'exception de la maison de ton père, et le lycée est un territoire neutre depuis qu'Angela est avec Embry. Tu es une Quileute, donc, pas conséquent, ils doivent rester à l'écart. Et je n'ai aucun doute sur ta capacité à les envoyer chier, vampires ou pas. »

**Il eut un sourire en coin qui fit rougir Bella, mais elle se reprit vite, surtout quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur Nora.**

« Paul, va chercher le reste des courses, s'il te plaît ! »

« Ouais m'man ! »

**Nora entra dans la cuisine, posa un sac sur la table et serra Bella dans ses bras.**

« Tu restes dîner avec nous ? » lui demanda Nora.

« Euh… » hésita Bella, avant de se rappeler qu'on ne disait pas _non_ à une invitation à dîner de Nora Lahote. « Avec plaisir. Je vais juste prévenir mon père. »

**Elle prit son sac de cours et fila dans le couloir, téléphone à l'oreille, quand son père décrocha presque aussitôt.**

« Papa, je dîne avec Paul et Nora ce soir alors, ne m'attends pas. »

_« D'accord, je me commanderais une pizza bien grasse. »_

**Elle se mit à rire et raccrocha, quand des mains chaudes se glissèrent sur sa taille en même temps qu'un corps puissant et tout aussi chaud se collait dans son dos. Mais à quoi est-ce qu'il jouait ? Pourquoi la tourmentait-il à ce point ? Elle se sentit être poussé dans une pièce – **_**la chambre de Paul**_** – puis, plaquée contre la porte comme plus tôt dans la cuisine.**

« Arrête ! » souffla-t-elle. **Elle lâcha son sac, ainsi que son téléphone. **« Paul… »

« Tu me rends fous, bébé. » dit-il dans un murmure qu'elle entendit parfaitement. « J'ai tellement envie d'être avec toi, d'être _en toi_. »

**Elle s'accrocha à ses bras, le souffle court et les jambes en coton. **

« Non, tu ne t'es pas imprégné je… »

« Parce que tu crois que j'ai besoin d'un sort mystique pour me dire qui est la femme de ma vie ? » la coupa-t-il.

**C'était sur le point de sortir. L'aveu qui changerait à jamais leur relation était sur le point d'être avoué. Il en mourrait d'envie. Il avait besoin qu'elle le sache, mais la peur qu'il ressentait d'être jugé pour ses actes était plus que présente.**

« Décide-toi, bon sang ! » s'énerva-t-elle en le repoussant.

**Surpris, il recula et lâcha son visage.**

« Tu veux de moi, oui ou non ? » demanda-t-elle. « Et qu'est-ce que tu fais de l'imprégnation ? »

« Bella, je suis terrifié à l'idée de t'avouer des conneries que j'ai pu faire. » répondit-il.

« Tes conneries ? » répéta-t-elle. « Tu veux parler de toutes les filles que t'as sauté ces trois dernières années ? A moins que t'aies commencé à douze ans… »

« Tu vois, c'est ça qui m'empêche de te parler. » dit-il. « Je te connais plus que tu ne le crois, et je sais comment t'es quand t'es en colère envers quelqu'un. »

« Parce que tu crois que je pourrais t'en vouloir pour avoir cédé à tes pulsions sexuelles ? » arqua-t-elle. « Paul, à moins que tu me dises avoir aimé une de ces filles, je n'en ai rien à foutre que tu te sois envoyé la moitié de la ville. »

« Je n'ai aimé personne, je te le promets. » assura-t-il. « Mais je ne peux pas t'en parler, pas maintenant. Je ne suis pas prêt à te dire tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur. »

« Mais tu as envie d'être avec moi, oui ou non ? J'ai besoin de savoir parce que depuis samedi je ne pense à rien d'autre que t… »

**Il la coupa d'un baiser, mais pas un petit baiser comme le soir du feu de camp. Non. Un **_**vrai**_** baiser. Glissant un bras autour de sa taille pour la tenir contre lui, il maintint sa tête d'une main dans les cheveux. Elle hoqueta lorsqu'elle sentit sa langue se glisser dans sa bouche. Tout son corps devenait du chamallow. Quand le baiser prit fin, le regard qu'il plantait dans les siens la dérouta encore davantage.**

« Bella, je veux être avec toi depuis très, _très_, longtemps. » avoua-t-il. « Laisse-nous du temps. »

« Je… je vais aller aider ta mère en cuisine. »

**Elle se détacha de ses bras et quitta la chambre en trombe. Elle ne réussit pas à cacher son trouble devant Nora, qui était en train de couper des légumes. **

« Je… je suis perdue, Nora. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? »

« Oh, ma chérie ! » souffla la mère de Paul.

**Elle s'essuya les mains, enleva son tablier et alla réconforter Bella d'une longue étreinte. **

« Tu comprendras le moment venu. » lui dit-elle. « Tu connais Paul, il n'aime pas se sentir vulnérable, et par-dessus tout, il a peur d'être jugé. Que _tu_ le juges. »

« Quoi ? » hoqueta Bella. « Jamais je ne pourrais le juger. »

« Allez, sèche tes larmes. » dit Nora. « Tout va s'arranger, tu verras. »

**Quand Bella retourna voir Paul après un passage express à la salle de bain, elle le trouva sur son lit, assis en tailleur avec un livre – **_**sans doute de Sciences**_** – ouvert devant lui. Elle se racla la gorge, attirant son attention. Il semblait aussi triste qu'elle. Le plus douloureux était la distance que les secrets mettaient entre eux. Bella verrouilla son envie de le secouer et alla s'asseoir en face de lui, s'emparant de son livre afin de l'aider à réviser !**

* * *

Ah la la, on aurait envie de les enfermer dans une pièce et de jeter la clé à ces deux-là... J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !

A la semaine prochaine !

Bizzz, Aurélie !


	8. Chapitre 8

**Disclaimer : Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !**

**Hello chers amis lecteurs, et amies lectrices,**

**Voici le nouveau chapitre, et on avance un peu plus dans l'histoire de Paul et Bella. J'espère que ça vous plaira !**

* * *

_**Mardi 8 avril 2008 !**_

_**Trois semaines plus tard !**_

**Ce matin-là, Bella ressentit une étrange sensation. Elle se sentait changer depuis quelques jours. Son ventre était plus plat, plus… sculpté, comme d'autres parties de son corps. Tout comme sa température corporelle. Elle avait tellement chaud qu'elle ôta son pull en laine et opta pour un autre plus fin. Elle ramena ses cheveux en une haute queue de cheval. Fin prête, elle prit ses affaires et descendit rejoindre son père dans la cuisine. Il préparait le petit-déjeuner, que Bella dévora sous le regard étonné de Charlie. Il ne l'avait jamais vu manger à ce point. Il attendit qu'elle ait fini de nettoyer la cuisine avant de lui demander si ça allait.**

« Oui, oui ça va. » assura-t-elle. « J'ai chaud, c'est tout. »

« Tu as chaud ? » répéta-t-il. « On est en plein mois d'avril, et dans l'état de Washington. »

« Je sais. » dit-elle en s'essuyant les mains avec un torchon.

**Inquiet, Charlie se leva, et posa le dos de sa main droite sur le front de sa fille. Elle n'était pas chaude, mais brûlante. **

« Tu es sûre d'aller bien ? » demanda-t-il. « Tu es vraiment brûlante. »

« Oui, ça va. » répondit-elle en se dégageant pour aller ouvrir à Angela, qui venait juste de frapper à la porte. « Salut, entre. »

« Bonjour Charlie ! » salua la jeune fille.

« Bella, une seconde. » dit Charlie après avoir rendu son bonjour à Angela. « Je pense savoir ce qu'il t'arrive, et il vaut mieux que tu restes à la maison pour la journée. »

« Non, j'ai une interro de Maths ce matin. » refusa Bella en prenant son sac à dos. « Papa, je vais bien. Je ne suis pas malade, je t'assure. »

« Ce n'est pas ça qui m'inquiète. » admit Charlie.

« Ecoute, si ça s'aggrave je te promets de t'appeler et de rentrer à la maison. » dit-elle. « Ne t'en fais pas. »

**Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et quitta la maison. **

« Angela, une seconde. » dit-il à la jeune fille qui s'apprêtait à suivre son amie. « Je veux que tu appelles Sam si tu la vois se mettre en colère ou, s'énerver contre une chose futile. »

« Vous croyez que c'est le gène ? » demanda-t-elle.

« J'en suis persuadé. » répondit-il. « Je ne le lui ai pas dit parce que ça n'aurait rien changé, elle aurait insisté pour aller au lycée, mais promets-moi d'appeler Sam si ça dégénère, et surtout, fais très attention. »

« J'ouvrirais l'œil. » promit-elle.

**Bella baissa la vitre de son côté pour contrer les bouffées de chaleur qui l'envahissait tout au long du trajet jusqu'au lycée. **

« Ça va ? » lui demanda Angela, qui ne laissa rien paraître de son inquiétude.

« Oui, je ne sais pas d'où peuvent venir ces vapeurs. » dit Bella.

**Angela n'insista pas et se gara à sa place habituelle sur le parking du lycée. La journée se passa aussi banalement que les précédentes. Bella papota un peu avec ses amis avant d'aller en cours tout en évitant Edward Cullen. A la pause déjeuner, elle toucha à peine à son assiette. Le regard oppressant du vampire l'agaçait profondément mais elle fit comme si elle s'en fichait. **

« Tu ne manges pas ? » s'étonna Mike.

« J'ai bien déjeuné ce matin. » répondit-elle. « Alors, ce contrôle ? »

« Je pense que je m'en suis bien sorti. » répondit Eric.

« Je déteste les Maths. » marmonna Mike.

« Arrête, t'as des bonnes notes dans cette matière. » lui dit Jessica.

« Il aime juste se plaindre. » plaisanta Angela.

« Dis-moi Bella, qu'est-ce qu'il a Cullen à te mater depuis un mois ? » demanda Lauren.

« Tu pourrais faire comme moi et ne pas lui prêter de l'attention ? » suggéra Bella. « Non parce que, Edward Cullen ne m'intéresse pas le moins du monde. »

« T'es bien la seule. » dit Lauren, qui la regarda. « Tu sais combien de filles dans ce lycée rêvent de sortir avec lui ? »

« Lauren, tu devrais arrêter, d'accord ? » répliqua Bella. « Pour la dernière fois, Edward Cullen peut me regarder ou insister autant qu'il veut, je ne lui rendrais jamais son attention parce que je ne veux rien à voir affaire avec lui, et qu'il n'est pas du tout mon genre de mec. Si toi, et les autres nanas de ce bahut voulez perdre votre temps à vous pavaner devant lui, grand bien vous fasse mais arrête de me rappeler constamment, jour après jour, qu'il passe son temps à me mater. Je n'en ai rien à foutre. »

**La tablée devint silencieuse. La façon dont Bella regardait Lauren était assez effrayante, et la jeune fille se renforça dans sa chaise. Ni elle, ni les autres n'avait jamais vu Bella dans cet état. Angela non plus d'ailleurs, mais elle en connaissait les raisons. Le tremblement de la main, que Bella avait posé sur la table, attira l'attention de la jeune fille, qui se leva pour prendre son sac et faire lever Bella.**

« Viens, on va prendre l'air. Et ne discute pas, s'il te plaît. »

**Oui, elle avait grand besoin d'air. Elle avait de plus en plus chaud, c'était atroce. Angela escorta Bella à l'extérieur, jusqu'aux rangées de table de la cour. **

« Assieds-toi ! » dit-elle en l'aidant. « Tu trembles. »

« Ça va passer. » assura Bella, qui s'asseya quand même. « Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai autant chaud, merde ? »

**Angela sortit son téléphone et appela Sam, comme le lui avait conseillé Charlie.**

_« Allô ? »_

« Emily, il faut que je parle à Sam. »

_« Mais, il patrouille, je ne peux pas le joindre. »_

« Merde, c'est vrai. Je vais appeler Embry. »

_« Attends Ang… »_

**Mais Angela raccrocha, et appela son compagnon, qui décrocha aussitôt.**

_« Chérie, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »_

**Bien sûr, même à travers la distance qui séparait Forks de la Push, il ressentait les effets de l'imprégnation, et tout ce que pouvait ressentir Angela. Et ça marchait dans les deux sens.**

« Je vais emmener Bella dans la forêt, je n'arrive pas à joindre Sam alors dis à Jacob ou à Paul que… que la température corporelle de Bella grimpe en flèche depuis ce matin. »

_« Qu… Quoi mais… »_

_« Donne-moi ce téléphone ! »_

**Angela fit lever Bella du banc et commença à marcher vers les bois derrière le lycée, quand elle entendit Paul grogner sur son compagnon.**

_« Angela, est-ce que Bella va bien ? »_

« Oui, enfin, elle a chaud. Très chaud même. Et elle tremble parce qu'elle a eu un tout petit accès de colère à cause de cette garce de Lauren et de ce connard d'Edward. »

**Tout en marchant, Bella releva la tête vers son amie. Depuis un mois qu'elle était son amie, c'était la première fois qu'elle l'entendait proférer deux insultes dans une seule phrase.**

« J'emmène Bella dans les bois. »

_« Tu t'écartes d'elle dès que possible, et tu m'attends. J'arrive dans cinq minutes. »_

**Paul raccrocha, et Angela continua de marcher, soutenant Bella avec une maîtrise qui l'étonnait elle-même. Toute personne normalement constituée aurait été terrifié, ou désorienté par les changements qui se produisaient en Bella, mais pas Angela. Elle était devenue plus coriace et plus tenace depuis qu'elle était avec Embry. Elle s'était forgée un caractère d'acier, n'hésitant pas à faire face à un vampire un peu trop insistant. Elle ne s'arrêta de marcher que lorsqu'elle estima qu'elle était suffisamment loin du lycée. Bella s'écroula contre un arbre. Son corps commençait à lui faire mal, sans qu'elle ne s'explique pourquoi. En ouvrant les yeux, elle vit qu'Angela s'était écartée comme si elle avait la peste.**

« Paul arrive. » l'informa-t-elle. « Je prends mes distances parce que tu es en train de te transformer, et que tu pourrais me blesser, ou… »

« Te tuer ? »

**L'idée de faire du mal à son amie, même involontairement, lui donna envie de vomir. **

**Ils étaient tous réunis à la cafétéria, quand Paul avait été frappé par une vague d'angoisse. Bella avait des ennuis, et sa propre angoisse ne s'atténua pas quand Embry reçut un appel d'Angela. Il lui avait arraché le téléphone des mains. Entendre que Bella était sur le point de se transformer lui glaça le sang.**

« J'arrive dans cinq minutes. »

**Il ne prit même pas la peine de mettre ses amis au parfum, et se leva de sa chaise pour sortir en hâte du réfectoire. Il ne mit pas moins de deux minutes pour gagner la forêt, se déshabiller et éclater dans sa seconde nature. Attrapant son short dans sa gueule, il se mit à courir en faisant appel à toute sa force. Il devait rejoindre Bella. Elle ne devait pas être seule pour sa transformation. La colère était la clé. Or, Bella se mettait rarement en colère. Il lui fallait toujours une excellente raison. Paul allait lui en donner une. Il ruminait depuis un mois, persistant à garder secrète son imprégnation pour cette fille qui faisait battre son cœur depuis tellement longtemps. Ce jour-là dans sa chambre, avant que tout ne devienne tendu entre eux, il aurait pu mettre fin à toute cette souffrance et jouer cartes sur table. Avouer son imprégnation et la faire sienne. Quand elle était revenue dans sa chambre, et qu'il avait vu les larmes sèches sur ses joues, il avait regretté de ne pas pouvoir se mettre des coups de pieds au cul lui-même.**

_« Tu l'as faite pleurer ? » éclata la voix de Jacob dans sa tête. _

**Paul grogna et ignora Jacob. Il accéléra le rythme et franchit le territoire des Cullen, talonné de près par Sam et Jacob. Plus il se rapprochait, plus il sentait son cœur battre plus fort, plus vite. La peur de Bella se transforma en souffrance. La première transformation était la plus pénible. La plus longue. Le corps changeait. Les os s'étirent, grandissent, grossissent, et la nature lupine reprend ses droits. Paul avait cru que son corps tout entier se déchirait, lors de sa première transformation. C'était insoutenable. Mais sa Bella était forte, elle y arriverait. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres d'elle, quand une odeur répugnante et familière lui assaillit les narines.**

_« Les Cullen ! »_

**Embry et Quil dépassèrent le trio de tête et franchirent les dernières limites, restant dans leur forme lupine pour protéger les filles pendant que Paul, Sam et Jacob reprenaient leur forme humaine.**

**Angela parlait d'une voix douce, apaisante. La douleur était de plus en plus vive, et quand les Cullen se matérialisèrent devant elles, le supplice devint plus vif. Aussitôt, la jeune humaine oublia que son amie pouvait exploser à tout moment et la blesser, et fit barrage entre Bella et les vampires.**

« Foutez le camp ! »

« On est sur notre territoire, on fait ce qu'on veut. » claqua Edward.

« Ecoute, espèce d'enfoiré, les loups sont en chemin, et on aurait pu passer le reste de la journée sans encombre si tu avais un temps soit peu de jugeote en arrêtant de fixer mon amie. Ça fait trois semaines que tu la suis partout. Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris quand je t'ai dit de ne pas t'approcher d'elle ? Tu crois que ce qu'elle est en train de ressentir n'est qu'une indigestion ? Elle est en train de changer, alors à votre place je me casserais d'ici avant que mon mec et le reste de la meute ne débarque. »

« Ils n'ont pas le droit de venir ici. » lui précisa une fille blonde.

« Oh, crois-moi Rosalie, je suis parfaitement au courant, mais Bella et moi on fait partie de la meute, et quand l'une de nous a des problèmes, ils débarquent dans la minute. » répliqua Angela. « Et on n'a pas vraiment eu le temps de prendre ma voiture pour aller à la réserve. »

**Le cœur d'Angela accéléra. Elle tourna la tête vers la gauche, signe que son loup se rapprochait. Il ne fallut pas plus de cinq secondes pour voir une forme grise, et une autre brune, se précipiter pour faire barrage. Quil se plaça derrière Bella en attendant Paul, et Embry se plaça face aux Cullen, montrant les crocs. Le coup au pelage brun-roux donna un petit coup de museau à Bella en couinant.**

_« BELLA ! »_

**Cette voix ! Même entouré par un brouhaha de vampires et de loups-garous, elle l'entendait. Elle reconnaissait sa voix. Ses mains grandes, chaudes et rassurantes encerclèrent son visage. Une vague d'apaisement s'ensuivit lorsqu'elle croisa son regard. Un regard terrifié.**

« Bella, hey ! » dit-il. « Comment tu te sens ? »

**Une question totalement désuète, il se doutait très bien de la douleur que cela représentait.**

« J'ai… j'ai l'impression de passer sous un tracteur. » avoua-t-elle. « J'aurais dû écouter mon père et rester à la maison. »

« Quoi ? » souffla-t-il. « Tu as mal depuis ce matin ? »

« N… non ! » répondit-elle. « Juste la température, mais j'avais une interro… »

« Y a vraiment que toi pour préférer une interro à ta propre santé. » s'amusa-t-il, en occultant le gémissement de souffrance qu'elle venait d'émettre. « Bella, il faut que tu te mettes en colère. »

« Bah tu vois, ça ne devrait pas être difficile avec l'autre qui me harcèle… bon sang fais que ça s'arrête. » grinça-t-elle. « Ça fait un mal de chien. »

**Elle était en colère, il pouvait le sentir au plus profond de lui, mais ça n'était pas suffisant. Il ne pouvait plus reculer. C'était le moment où jamais. Son visage, toujours entre ses mains, il l'approcha du sien et l'embrassa avec force, aspirant le goût de ses lèvres.**

« Pourquoi ? » fut tout ce que réussi à dire Bella.

« Parce que je vais te donner une bonne raison de te mettre en colère une bonne fois pour toute. » dit-il avant de se pencher à son oreille. **Son souffle l'effleura, envoyant des frissons dans son corps tremblotant.** « Je te demande pardon, je t'ai menti. Je me suis imprégné. »

**Le corps de Bella se tendit d'appréhension, et de peur. Non, voilà la raison pour laquelle il était si distant, si bizarre avec elle. Elle comprenait, cependant. Comment pouvait-il y avoir quoi que ce soit entre eux, s'il était destiné à une autre ? Qui était-elle ? C'était la question qu'elle se posait depuis des semaines, et elle avait toujours redouté la réponse.**

« N'oublie pas que je t'aime, ma Bella, et que j'ai gardé ce secret pour nous. Pour ne pas gâcher notre amitié. » poursuivit-il à voix basse, afin qu'elle seule l'entende. « C'est toi, Bella. Ça a toujours été toi. »

_**Ça a toujours été toi…**_** Cette phrase tourna en boucle dans sa tête, et le regard perçant de Paul l'atteignit au plus profond de son être. C'était elle ? Ça avait toujours été elle ?**

« Tu… tu t'es imprégné de moi ? »

« Oui, Bella. Je te demande pardon. » lui dit-il en caressant son visage.

**Il se releva et s'écarta pour lui laisser de l'espace quand le lien l'ébranla. Surpris, il tomba à genoux et posa son poing contre son cœur.**

« Wow, mec ! » s'inquiéta Jacob en l'aidant à se remettre debout. « Qu'est-ce que t'as ? »

« Le… le lien. » hoqueta-t-il. « Elle n'est pas en colère. Je l'ai déçue. Bella… » **Le choc était si violent, qu'une larme coula le long de sa joue.** « Je suis désolé. »

« Po… pourquoi ? » demanda Bella.

**Son corps tremblait toujours, mais pas de colère. C'était juste les effets de la transformation qui se rapprochait à grand pas.**

« Tu as dit que tu voulais être avec moi. » lui rappela-t-elle.

« Et c'est ce que je veux. » assura Paul. « Bella, je ne veux personne d'autre que toi mais, je… »

_« Il a essayé de t'oublier. »_

**Embry, qui faisait toujours barrage entre Angela et les Cullen, se tourna vers le vampire télépathe et gronda de toutes ses forces, rejoint par Jared. **

« Non mais c'est quoi ton problème ? » tempêta Paul, qui se tourna vers le vampire. « Tu veux que je te fasse la peau ? Mêle-toi de ta vie de merde et restes en dehors de ma tête. Ce n'est pas parce que tu peux lire dans les pensées que tu peux en comprendre le sens. »

« Dans ce cas, prouve-moi que j'ai tort. » le défia Edward.

« T'es qu'un sale petit connard. » claqua le loup.

_« M'oublier ? »_

**La voix de Bella était si empreinte de souffrance que Paul oublia son envie d'arracher la tête du vampire pour retourner s'agenouiller auprès de celle qu'il aimait. Il reprit son visage entre ses mains, et son cœur se déchira en apercevant les larmes remplir ses magnifiques yeux qu'il aimait tant.**

« Non Bella, pas toi. » lui dit-il. « Je n'ai jamais voulu t'oublier _toi_. Comment je pourrais ne plus vouloir de toi dans ma vie ? Tu es _toute_ ma vie, mais tu es ma meilleure amie, et les sentiments que j'avais pour toi risquaient de tout gâcher entre nous. J'ai essayé de ne plus être amoureux de toi et, et j'ai cru que… enfin, que voir d'autres filles m'aideraient, mais ça ne changeait rien. A chaque fois, je ne pensais qu'à toi. J'ai arrêté dès que j'ai compris que je t'avais dans la peau et que je t'aimerais quoi qu'il arrive. Il n'y a jamais eu, et il n'y aura jamais, personne d'autre que toi. »

**Les larmes de Bella redoublèrent, mais la déception fit place à un amour brûlant qui atteignit Paul à travers le lien. **

« Bella, si tu ne te mets pas en colère, tu vas souffrir encore plus, et je n'aime pas te voir dans cet état. Alors je t'en prie, mets-toi en colère. Sois en colère contre moi pour t'avoir caché que je me suis imprégné de toi le soir de ton retour. Sois en colère contre moi pour avoir agis comme un con en couchant avec d'autres filles que toi. »

**Il lui donna un baiser appuyé, lui transmettant bien plus qu'un simple geste d'amour, puis, il s'écarta et rejoignit le reste de la meute. Les Cullen étaient toujours là. La puanteur spécifique aux vampires fit grogner le loup de Paul, qui tentait de se libérer de sa cage pour pouvoir sauter à la gorge de ce buveur de sang qui essayait de lui prendre ce qui lui appartenait. Le jeune homme serra les poings pour contenir son autre moitié. Quant à Bella, bien qu'elle essayât d'en vouloir à Paul, de ressentir de la colère pour toutes ces choses qu'il avait faite pour faire disparaitre ses sentiments, elle ne pouvait pas. Elle ne pourrait jamais être en colère contre lui. En revanche, une autre personne la faisait grandement chier depuis quelques temps, et il avait fallu que lui et sa famille la suive. Rien qu'entendre sa voix était insupportable. La première fois qu'il avait posé son regard sur elle, elle avait ressenti un étrange malaise, sans savoir vraiment pourquoi. Elle était de nature méfiante quand elle ne connaissait pas la personne, et son instinct ne l'avait pas trompé. L'insistance qu'il mettait à vouloir lui parler la rendait dingue. Être obligé de l'avoir comme partenaire de labo en cours de Sciences était une torture chaque lundi et jeudi. Qu'avait-il cherché en balançant le secret de Paul ? La douleur s'intensifia et elle pouvait sentir ses os s'allonger. Un cri s'échappa de sa gorge, et ce fut comme si elle venait de se recevoir un coup de poignard dans le ventre. Bella ferma les yeux et tomba en avant, et son enveloppe charnelle explosa.**

**Ce fut la plus belle chose qu'il n'ait jamais vu. Elle était blanche. Entièrement blanche. Bella avait achevé sa transformation, et elle était magnifique.**

« Wow ! » fit Angela, qui s'accrochait à l'encolure d'Embry, toujours sous sa forme de loup.

**Paul venait de tomber encore plus amoureux de Bella qu'il ne l'était déjà. La première fois qu'il s'était transformé, il s'était senti un peu étourdi, mais les paroles de Sam l'avaient aidé à se calmer.**

« Je vais me transformer et… »

« Non ! » le coupa Paul. « C'est à moi de l'aider. »

**Il ne quittait pas Bella des yeux, pas une seule seconde. **

« Bella ! » l'appela-t-il tout en s'approchant, sur le qui-vive. **Il ne fallait surtout pas l'effrayer.** « Bébé, regarde-moi. »

**Ses paroles l'atteignirent, mais c'était surtout sa voix si chaude et rauque qui la calmèrent petit à petit. En relevant la tête, son regard lupin croisa le regard humain de Paul, et la même sensation qui l'avait envahi le soir de son retour, refit surface. Une force invisible venait de lier **_**à nouveau**_** leurs âmes. Paul le ressentit lui aussi, et le soupir de soulagement qu'il poussa ne fut pas difficile à interpréter. Le reste de la meute comprit. Bella s'était imprégné de lui.**

« Ça va aller, Bella. Tout va bien. Tu dois te sentir un peu désorienter, mais c'est normal. » lui dit-il, gardant un ton calme et posé, mais empli d'amour. « Je vais m'avancer vers toi, d'accord ? »

**Il leva le bras droit, main ouverte devant lui, et fit un pas en avant. Puis un deuxième, sans quitter Bella des yeux. **

« Tout va bien. » répéta-t-il. « Tu es magnifique. »

**Bella roula des yeux, et Paul su qu'elle était de nouveau maîtresse d'elle-même. Quand sa paume toucha son museau, il sentit son propre loup tourner en rond d'excitation. Il voulait sortir de sa cage et jouer avec elle. Sans rompre le contact visuel, il s'adressa à son Alpha.**

« Je vais l'emmener aux falaises. On a besoin de parler, tous les deux. »

**Là, il tourna le dos à Bella, qui se mit à grogner mais, quand il fut assez éloigné pour ne pas risquer de blesser la seule humaine présente, il éclata dans sa seconde nature, éclatant ainsi son dernier vêtement. **

_« Bella, tu m'entends ? »_

_« Oui ! » _

_« Putain que t'es belle. »_

_« Ouais, mais prenez-vous une chambre parce que ça devient gênant. » leur dit Jared._

_« Va te faire mettre, connard. » répliqua Paul. « Bella, viens avec moi. S'il te plaît ! »_

_« D'accord ! »_

**Quand elle mit une patte devant l'autre, elle trébucha et Paul bondit en avant pour la soutenir.**

_« Doucement. » _

**Bella finit par prendre de l'assurance à mesure qu'elle avançait pas à pas, et la sensation de liberté qu'elle ressentit en courant fut si grande qu'elle accéléra la cadence. Ça faisait un bien fou. Elle avait l'impression d'être enfin elle-même. D'être complète. Paul courrait à ses côtés tout en restant vigilant. Il fut moins sur ses gardes lorsqu'ils franchirent la frontière et qu'ils se trouvèrent enfin en territoire familier. Approchant des falaises, une forme grise s'approcha d'eux, un sac à dos dans la gueule. Leah ! Elle déposa le sac au sol et repartit sans un mot. Paul reprit sa forme humaine, et il dû se retenir de rire quand Bella détourna la tête parce qu'il était nu. Il trouva un short dans le sac, qu'il enfila. **

« Il y a une robe dans le sac, pour toi. » dit-il en lui touchant le museau. « Fais le vide dans ta tête, et pense à toi dans ta forme humaine. »

**Elle se retrouva seule. Ça lui prit une éternité pour reprendre sa forme humaine, mais quand elle y arriva, elle eut l'impression de s'être fait rouler dessus par un camion de trois tonnes. Une robe noire d'été se trouvait dans le sac, et était un peu trop courte à son goût. Elle lui arrivait pile au-dessous des fesses. Heureusement qu'une culotte se trouvait au fond du sac. Paul était assis sur le rebord de la falaise, le regard se perdant dans le vide. Il la sentit approcher, mais resta immobile face au vide. L'océan s'étendait sur sa droite, agité par le vent qui soufflait un peu plus fort dans les hauteurs de la forêt. Bella s'asseya à côté de lui.**

« Tu as rompu ta promesse. »

* * *

Ouh, de quelle promesse Bella peut-elle parler ? Vous aurez la réponse la semaine prochaine !

Je vous fais pleins de bisous !

Aurélie !


	9. Chapitre 9

Disclaimer : Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

Bien le bonjour / bonsoir les amis,

Et ce dimanche 26 mai, je souhaite une bonne fête des mères à toutes les mamans qui me lisent :)

Et je vous souhaite à toutes et tous une bonne lecture de ce chapitre !

* * *

_« Tu as rompu ta promesse. »_

**Paul ferma les yeux. Il n'eut pas besoin de lui demander de quelle promesse elle parlait. Il le savait très bien. L'été de ses quatorze ans, Bella et Paul s'étaient retrouvé sur cette même falaise, et elle lui avait fait promettre de ne jamais lui mentir. **

« Je sais. » dit-il simplement. « Je suis désolé. »

« Tu aurais dû m'en parler. Tu aurais dû être honnête avec moi. » dit-elle en essuyant une larme qui menaçait de couler. « Je t'aurais laissé le temps dont tu avais besoin pour faire le point. »

« Mais je n'avais pas besoin de faire le point. » affirma-t-il en le regardant. **Elle tourna la tête vers lui quand elle sentit le poids de son regard.** « Bella, m'imprégner de toi est ce qui m'est arrivé de mieux depuis longtemps. Je suis tombé amoureux de toi sans que je ne le voie venir. Chaque fois que tu repartais à Phoenix, ça me brisait le cœur, et j'ai compris que ma vie ne serait plus la même, que je ne regarderais plus une seule fille sans me dire qu'aucune d'entre elle ne t'arriverait à la cheville. »

« T'as pourtant couché avec toutes ces filles. » lui rappela-t-elle.

« Je n'ai aucune excuse. » dit-il en reconnaissant ses fautes. « Je t'ai fait du mal en agissant de la sorte, et je te demande pardon. J'ai arrêté dès que j'ai compris que je ne me débarrasserais jamais de l'amour que je ressens pour toi. »

« Tu dis ça comme si c'était une corvée de m'aimer. » dit-elle en se levant.

**Elle se dirigea vers les bois, mais Paul la rattrapa sans mal, beaucoup plus à l'aise qu'elle dans ce nouveau corps. Il la plaqua contre un arbre, enfermant son désir à double tour. La robe qu'elle portait ne faisait rien pour arranger les choses. Le décolleté encore moins. Il pouvait voir ses tétons durcir à travers le vêtement léger.**

« Bella, tu as tout faux. » lui dit-il en restant ancré à ses prunelles chocolat. « J'assume totalement d'être amoureux fou de ma meilleure amie. En revanche, ce que je refuse c'est merder si jamais on fait notre vie ensemble… »

« _Si _? » répéta-t-elle.

« La balle est dans ton camp, et si tu veux qu'on ne soit que des amis pour l'instant, alors on redevient les meilleurs amis du monde tout en vivant avec l'imprégnation. Ça n'affectera en rien le lien puisque c'est toi qui choisis ce que notre relation doit devenir. » expliqua-t-il. « Quant à moi, je vais te faire la promesse de ne plus _jamais _rien te cacher. »

« Ouais, ça nous a tellement bien réussis la première fois. » railla-t-elle.

**Paul sourit, parce qu'il savait que, lorsque Bella utilisait le sarcasme, c'est qu'elle était perturbée par ce qu'elle ressentait. **

« J'ai agi comme un vrai con. » reconnut-il. « J'aurais dû te dire que je t'aimais la veille de ton départ il y a deux ans. »

« Oui, t'aurais dû. » répliqua-t-elle en lui frappant le torse des deux mains. « J'attendais que ça. »

« Je reviendrais en arrière pour agir différemment si je le pouvais, mais on ne peut pas changer le passé. » dit-il en touchant sa joue du bout des doigts. « Mais je peux changer l'abruti que je suis… »

« Je ne veux pas que tu changes. » le coupa-t-elle. « Tant que tu m'assures que tu n'iras plus voire ailleurs… »

« Bella, ça fait plus d'un an que je n'ai plus touché une fille. » l'interrompit-il à son tour. « J'ai déconné, et je t'ai fait du mal, et ça, c'est quelque chose que je ne pourrais jamais me pardonner. »

« Je ne veux plus jamais en entendre parler. » dit-elle subitement. « Je… je t'aime et je veux être avec toi, mais ne précipitons pas les choses. »

_**Je t'aime…**_** Le cerveau de Paul avait bloqué sur ces deux petits mots. Elle l'aimait aussi. Le savoir grâce au lien était une chose, l'entendre de sa propre bouche en était une autre. **

« Paul ? Est-ce que ça va ? »

**Elle était si belle, si désirable. Elle voulait être avec lui. Il l'avait entendu, alors il fit une chose qu'il mourrait d'envie de faire sans restriction, sans se poser la moindre question. Il n'avait plus aucune barrière en lui pour le faire. Devenir une louve lui avait fait prendre quelques centimètres, il n'eut pas besoin de trop incliner sa tête en arrière pour l'embrasser, prisonnière de ses mains. Il força l'entrée de sa bouche avec sa langue, et le gémissement qu'elle laissa échapper rendit l'homme et le loup fou. A bout de souffle, elle réussit à mettre fin à ce baiser fulgurant. Sa poitrine se souleva à chaque respiration erratique. **

« Désolé, mais j'en avais besoin. » dit-il.

**Il n'était pas vraiment désolé…**

« Menteur, t'es pas désolé le moins du monde. »

« Non, je ne le suis pas. » concéda-t-il. « J'en mourrais d'envie. »

« Tu m'as déjà embrassé, pourtant. » lui rappela-t-elle.

« Mais pas comme ça. Les autres fois, j'ai répondu à une pulsion qui était trop dure à contrôler, et je m'arrêtais juste à temps. » dit-il.

« Juste à temps ? » répéta-t-elle en le repoussant. « Tes mots sont contradictoires avec tes gestes. »

« Non, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. » lui assura-t-il. « Bella, j'avais peur que tu deviennes l'une des nôtres. Je ne voulais pas risquer qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit, et je ne le veux toujours pas. Il faut que tu saches qu'être un loup-garou n'est pas toujours facile. On doit gérer notre vie normale avec celle qu'on n'a pas choisi, on doit patrouiller des heures entières tout autour de la réserve pour nous assurer qu'aucun vampire ne s'y aventure. C'est dangereux. »

« Je sais bien, et depuis que je connais votre secret, je suis terrorisée à l'idée qu'il puisse arriver un truc à mon cousin, à Leah, à Seth, ou aux trois autres bras cassés ». dit-elle, arrachant un sourire à Paul. « A toi. L'idée de te perdre… Je ne sais pas si je serai capable de le supporter s'il devait t'arriver malheur. »

« Hey, hey… » fit-il en reprenant son visage entre ses mains. « Je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser quoi que ce soit se mettre entre nous. Je suis beaucoup plus coriace que tu le penses. »

**Bella n'en doutait pas une seule seconde. **

« Espérons qu'on n'ait jamais à se battre. » dit-elle en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

« Ouais, espérons-le. » dit-il, avant d'enfouir son visage dans le creux de son cou.

**Il respira l'odeur fruitée de sa peau à pleins poumons, la serrant dans ses bras avec force. Bella fut surprise de la force qu'elle-même mettait en lui rendant son étreinte. S'accrochant à ses épaules, elle ne put s'empêcher de glousser. **

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il sans s'écarter. **Il voulait profiter de ce moment, et ne plus la laisser partir.** « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? »

« Euh, rien. » répondit-elle. « En fait, on est à la même température. »

**Sa bouche posée sur sa peau, elle le sentit sourire avant d'y déposer un baiser. **

« Oui, et je vais devoir trouver d'autres excuses que de te tenir chaud, pour te prendre dans mes bras. » dit-il, la faisant glousser de nouveau.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de trouver d'excuses. » dit-elle en s'écartant assez pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. « On va peut-être y aller doucement, mais tu peux me toucher, me prendre dans tes bras dès que tu en ressentiras le besoin. »

« Tu n'auras pas à me le dire deux fois. » dit-il. « On ferait mieux d'y aller, ils nous attendent chez Emily. »

« Tu sais, je n'étais pas en colère contre toi. » lui avoua-t-elle sur le chemin vers la maison d'Emily. « J'étais furax c'est vrai, mais pas contre toi. Je l'étais contre Edward. »

**Un grognement sourd monta dans la poitrine de Paul. Il n'aimait pas l'entendre prononcer le nom de cette sangsue pour qui il éprouvait une envie irrésistible de lui arracher la tête.**

« Arrête de faire ton homme des cavernes. » s'amusa-t-elle. « Ça ne me plait pas plus que toi de prononcer son prénom. »

« Alors ne le fais plus. » marmonna-t-il en marchant devant elle.

**Bella leva les yeux au ciel. Elle le savait rochon, mais pas jaloux. Elle allait bien s'amuser à le rendre chèvre. Elle avait déjà quelques idées en tête, mais pour l'heure, elle accéléra le pas et sauta sur son dos. Bien sûr, il aurait pu l'en empêcher, mais il ne le fit pas. D'autant plus que ses bras et ses jambes s'enroulèrent autour de lui. Une situation qu'il appréciait beaucoup.**

« Tu m'as vu venir, avoue ! » lui dit-elle en restant bien accroché à ce corps musclé.

« Bébé, j'aurais toujours le dessus sur toi. » dit-il avec assurance.

« Toujours, hein ? » répéta-t-elle. « Même au lit ? »

**Paul arrêta de marcher. Son pouls s'accéléra, et son entrejambe devint tendu et dur. **

« Descends de mon dos ! » gronda-t-il.

**Bella s'exécuta, craignant d'être allé trop loin, et elle le cru vraiment lorsque Paul l'empoigna pour la plaquer contre un arbre. Mais il n'avait pas l'air en colère.**

« Tu ne dois pas me dire ce genre de chose, Bella. » lui dit-il d'une voix trop erratique. « Je fais de mon mieux pour me contrôler, et si je n'avais pas envie de faire les choses bien avec toi, je t'aurais déjà arraché cette robe qui me met dans tous mes états pour te faire un tas de trucs que tu n'imagines même pas, alors ne me pousse pas à bout. »

**Etrangement, elle se sentit plus excitée par ses paroles, que le contraire.**

« Peut-être que… »

« Non, ne va pas plus loin. » la coupa-t-il. « Il vaut mieux pour toi que tu ne finisses pas cette phrase. »

« D'accord, j'arrête de te chercher. » dit-elle.

**Mais ce n'était qu'une semi-vérité. Elle avait bien l'intention de continuer de le titiller, et il le savait. Elle éclata de rire quand il leva les yeux au ciel.**

« Je préfèrerais que tu sois en colère contre moi. » maugréa-t-il en s'écartant pour reprendre la route jusque chez Emily où toute la meute les attendait.

« T'es maso comme mec. » souffla-t-elle en le suivant. « Je t'en veux mais pas au point de me transformer en furie hystérique. Je n'ai pas envie qu'on s'attarde sur ça. Tu as fait un choix, pas le meilleur mais c'est du passé maintenant. Je préfère qu'on se concentre sur le fait que je suis un loup-garou moi aussi, et qu'un vampire a décidé de me draguer. »

« Bella… »

« Oh ça va, il faut bien en parler. » l'interrompit-elle à son tour. « Et puis arrête de te mettre dans cet état, ce n'est pas comme si ce débile me plaisait. Merde, je ne te savais pas si jaloux. »

« Faudra t'y faire. » lui dit-il.

« Ah ouais ? Et qu'est-ce que je devrais dire si une de tes ex revenait dans ta vie ? » demanda-t-elle. « Dis-moi que j'aurais le droit de la frapper. »

« Non, parce que tu n'es plus une simple humaine, et que tu risquerais de gravement blesser quelqu'un. » expliqua-t-il. « Et de toute façon, tu n'as aucune raison d'être jalouse. Je n'ai jamais aimé une seule de ces filles. C'était que du sexe. »

« T'es bien un mec. » soupira-t-elle. « Y a que vous pour débiner des conneries pareilles. »

« Tu veux que je te mente et que je te dise que l'une d'elles a compté pour moi ? » demanda-t-il en la stoppant. « Bella, je croyais que tu ne voulais plus qu'on parle de ça. »

« Oui c'est vrai, excuse-moi. » soupira-t-elle en se prenant la tête entre les mains. « Faut qu'on fasse attention à ce qui sort de notre bouche. »

« Ecoute, si tu tiens à frapper une de mes ex, Leah pourra le faire pour toi, d'accord ? » suggéra-t-il.

« Leah a le droit de donner des baffes, et moi non ? » s'offusqua-t-elle.

**Paul se mit à rire. **

« Leah est louve depuis plus longtemps que toi. » dit-il en tentant de reprendre son sérieux. « Elle peut mettre des baffes sans risquer de tuer qui que ce soit. Tu y arriveras toi aussi. » **Il prit son visage en coupe et l'embrassa.** « Je vais le dire une dernière fois, et ensuite on pourra enterrer le sujet une bonne fois pour toute. Les autres ne comptent pas, ce n'était que du sexe. Avec toi ce sera différent. »

« Ah… ah bon ? » déglutit-elle.

**Son ton chaud et rauque lui embruma littéralement le cerveau.**

« Oh que oui ! » dit-il en posant son front contre le sien. « Toi ma belle, je vais longuement te faire l'amour, mais avant je vais parcourir et lécher chaque centimètre carré de ton corps. Je veux le sentir se tortiller sous mes caresses, je veux t'entendre gémir de plaisir, et t'entendre me supplier d'arrêter de te rendre folle. »

**Bella sentit son ventre se tordre d'une douleur intense, et une chaleur indescriptible se répandit dans son corps. Les mots de Paul avaient provoqué en elle un besoin presque bestial d'assouvir toutes sortes de fantasmes. Paul sentit le désir de Bella, ce qui rendit fou son loup et lui donna l'envie de laisser libre cours à son envie de la plaquer contre un arbre et de l'embrasser jusqu'à plus soif. Il se contenta d'un langoureux baiser, mêlant sa langue à la sienne et mordillant sa lèvre avant de s'écarter.**

« Je m'occuperais de toi et de ton corps de rêve quand tu seras prête. » dit-il en entrelaçant leurs doigts et en reprenant leur route. « La meute nous attend. »

« Je ne suis pas sûre d'être capable de marcher après ce que tu viens de me dire. » avoua-t-elle.

**Elle avait les jambes en coton, toute chamboulée par le baiser qu'il lui avait donné, et les mots qu'il lui avait presque susurrés n'arrêtait pas de tourner dans sa tête. Sans s'arrêter de marcher, Paul se retourna et fit basculer Bella par-dessus son épaule. Il ne la reposa pas avant d'arriver à proximité de la modeste maison d'Emily. **

« Je te ramènerais chez toi une fois que Sam t'aura expliqué ce qu'il va se passer durant les prochains jours. » lui dit-il en jouant avec une mèche de ses longs cheveux. « Si tu savais à quel point je t'aime. »

« Arrête de me parler comme ça ou je risque de ne pas vouloir prendre mon temps. » souffla-t-elle. **Chaque fois que Paul la regardait, ou lui parlait, elle se sentait fondre de plus en plus.** « Je t'aime, mais si tu ne changes pas de ton je vais me consumer sur place. »

« Hum, je vais peut-être continuer dans cette optique. » susurra-t-il.

« Paul… Hum… »

**Il l'embrassa à nouveau, quand ils furent interrompus par une voix qu'ils ne connaissaient que trop bien. Surtout Bella.**

_« Paul, lâche la bouche de ma cousine tout de suite avant que je ne t'arrache la tête. »_

« Est-ce que j'ai le droit de le tuer ? » demanda-t-elle à Paul.

« Je te filerais même un coup de main. » répondit-il.

**La meute les attendait dans la maison, soit autour de la table, ou bien debout à faire les cent pas. **

« Bella ! » l'accueillit Emily en la prenant dans ses bras. « Comment tu te sens ? Je pari que tu dois avoir faim. »

**L'estomac de Bella se manifesta au même moment.**

« Je peux te préparer quelque chose vite fait, si tu veux. » lui proposa Emily.

« Oh, je peux tenir jusqu'à ce que je rentre. » la rassura Bella. « Je peux me contrôler, contrairement à certains goinfres de ma connaissance. »

« N'hésite pas. » lui dit Emily, qui retourna à la cuisine.

« Comment tu te sens ? » lui demanda Sam.

« Je vais bien. » répondit Bella.

**Paul ne la quittait pas. Il se tenait derrière elle et devait faire de gros efforts pour ne pas la prendre dans ses bras.**

« Dis-moi que tu vas régler le problème d'Edward. » espéra-t-elle.

**Le grognement sourd de Paul la fit lever les yeux au ciel. C'est fou ce qu'il pouvait être jaloux.**

« Je vais m'en occuper. » assura Sam. « En attendant, tu devras arrêter d'aller au lycée le temps de te maîtriser. »

« Comment est-ce que je vais expliquer mon absence ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Charlie s'occupera des détails. Je pense que tu pourras étudier de chez toi, Angela rendra tes devoirs s'il le faut. » expliqua Sam. « Paul, je suppose que tu vas vouloir toi-même apprendre à Bella ce qu'il faut. »

**Ce n'était pas une question. Bella l'entendit parfaitement, et n'avait rien à y redire. Maintenant qu'elle savait la vérité, elle avait bien l'intention de profiter de chaque instant qu'elle pourrait passer avec Paul. **

« Où est Angela ? » demanda-t-elle quand les derniers détails de son apprentissage furent mis au point.

« Elle est retournée au lycée. » dit Jacob, en lui tendant son sac. « Pour tes camarades, tu ne te sentais pas bien et tu es rentré chez toi. »

« Je suis censé être rentrée en stop ? » railla-t-elle, faisant glousser Paul derrière elle.

« Relax cousine, on a l'habitude. » s'amusa Jacob.

« Allez viens ! » lui dit Paul. « Je te ramène. »

« Une minute ! » dit-elle avant de regarder son cousin. « Menace Paul encore une fois parce qu'il m'embrasse, et ce n'est pas la tête que je t'arrache. »

**Le ricanement de Jacob disparu lorsqu'il se reçut une claque derrière la tête de la part de Leah, qui haussa les sourcils quand il se mit à grogner. Bella suivit Paul dans les bois, et une fois encore, il lui prit son sac des mains et la fit de nouveau basculer sur son épaule pour se mettre à courir jusque chez lui. Elle était pieds nus depuis sa transformation, et bien qu'elle fût devenue plus résistante, il ne voulait pas qu'elle se blesse. Et puis, il aimait l'avoir dans ses bras, peu importe la manière. Quand il la reposa, ils n'étaient pas à Forks, mais chez Paul. Ils entrèrent par la porte donnant sur la buanderie, et Paul la posa sur la machine à laver avant de se glisser entre ses jambes quasi nues. La robe qu'elle portait ne couvrait pas grand-chose de son corps, et ça le rendait fou. **

« Pourquoi tu m'as ramené chez toi, et pas chez moi ? » demanda-t-elle, sensible aux légères caresses de ses doigts sur ses cuisses.

« Parce que je le peux. » répondit-il en posant son front contre le sien. « Et parce que ma mère voudra savoir que tu es devenue une louve. »

« Excuse minable. » s'amusa-t-elle. « Tu veux me séquestrer dans ta chambre, hum ? »

« Oui, ça fait partie de mes désirs. » acquiesça-t-il. « Enroule-toi autour de moi ! »

**Comment est-ce qu'un murmure pouvait être aussi envoûtant ? Bella obéit, tentant d'ignorer les palpitations de son ventre, et Paul la porta jusqu'à la salle de bain. **

« Je vais t'apporter des vêtements qui masqueront ce corps qui me rend complètement barjo. » dit-il en la posant par terre.

**Il sortit de la salle de bain, et Bella s'empressa d'aller sous le jet d'eau. De l'eau bien froide qui ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid, pour le coup. Une fois propre, elle s'enroula dans une serviette au moment même où Paul revint dans la salle d'eau.**

« Tu permets ? » demanda-t-elle en posant les mains sur ses hanches.

**Il posa une pile de vêtements sur une chaise près du lavabo, prit le visage de Bella en coupe et l'embrassa avec fougue. **

« Bella… »

« La ferme et embrasse-moi ! » souffla-t-elle en empoignant ses cheveux.

**Elle ressouda leurs bouches, et Paul fut plus que ravi de lui rendre le baiser. Il l'agrippa par les hanches et la plaqua contre la porte. **

« Bébé, je croyais que tu voulais qu'on prenne notre temps. » dit-il, le souffle court.

« On se connait par cœur toi et moi, et je te pardonne de m'avoir menti. » dit-elle en caressant sa nuque du bout des ongles. « On peut très bien prendre notre temps dans notre couple et s'embrasser quand on veut. »

« Hum, ça veut dire que je peux te sauter dessus quand je veux ? Ça me va, mais pour l'instant, tu vas te calmer parce que tu ne portes qu'une serviette, et que je n'ai pas baisé depuis des mois. » dit-il. « Désolé si c'est trop crû pour toi, bébé, mais c'est la vérité. »

« Je te rappelle que j'ai passer plusieurs étés avec des garçons, il en faut beaucoup pour me choquer. » dit-elle en lui mordillant la lèvre.

« Hum, tu ne me rends pas la tâche facile. » **Mais il adorait ça. **« Ma mère va bientôt se réveiller alors arrête de me chauffer. Tu as faim ? »

« Ouais, une faim de loup. » le taquina-t-elle.

« Alors habille-toi avant que je t'emmène dans ma chambre. »

**Il l'embrassa, la souleva pour la dégager de la porte, et quitta la salle de bain. Il fit à peine deux pas que sa mère sortit de sa propre chambre en bâillant.**

« Bonjour mon fils ! » dit-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue. « Pourquoi cet air renfrogné ? »

« Bella s'est transformé. » lui apprit-il. « Elle ne va pas tarder à sortir de la salle de bain. »

**La porte s'ouvrit au même moment sur Bella, qui portait un jean et un sweat qui appartenaient à Paul.**

« Comment te sens-tu ? » lui demanda Nora en la prenant dans ses bras.

« C'est au moins la troisième fois qu'on me demande ça aujourd'hui. » s'amusa Bella. « Je suis affamée, mais je vais bien. »

« Je vais nous faire des sandwiches. » dit Paul, qui glissa ses doigts dans les siens. « Maman, tu te joins à nous ? »

« Euh, non merci. Je commence plus tôt aujourd'hui. Si tu pouvais juste préparer du café, ce serait super. » lui dit sa mère.

« Je m'en occupe. » dit Bella, qui entraîna Paul vers la cuisine.

**Ils ne virent pas le sourire de Nora quand celle-ci s'engouffra dans la cuisine. Après avoir mis en route la cafetière, Bella s'appuya contre le plan de travail pour observer Paul faire des sandwiches. **

« Tu m'impressionnes ! » dit-elle en croisant les bras. « Et moi qui pensais que tu n'étais doué que pour les bouffer. »

**Un sourire voilé apparut sur le visage de Paul, qui termina de préparer leur encas, puis, après avoir rangé les restes dans les placards et le frigo, il s'essuya les mains et s'approcha de Bella, la coinçant entre son corps et le plan de travail. Il prit son menton entre ses doigts lorsqu'elle se lécha les lèvres, se pencha à son oreille et murmura :**

« Je suis doué dans beaucoup de domaine, bébé, et si tu ne veux pas que je te montre ces talents alors que ma mère peut arriver d'une minute à l'autre, je te conseille de peser chaque mot qui sort de cette jolie bouche. D'autant plus que tu es vachement sexy dans mes fringues. »

**Il lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille, puis, sachant parfaitement qu'elle était toute excitée, s'écarta pour s'asseoir autour de la table. Plus tard ce soir-là, ils étaient tous les deux blottis l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé, avec la télé en fond sonore. Aucun d'eux ne regardait vraiment l'écran. Bella avait été surprise de voir à quel point son appétit s'était élargit en l'espace de quelques heures. Elle leur avait cuisiné un gratin de pomme de terre accompagné d'haricots verts – que Paul avait mangé, à la grande surprise de Bella, et d'un bon rôti. Ils avaient mis quelques restes de côté pour que Nora puisse en profiter le lendemain, mais le reste du plat était passé dans leurs estomacs de loup.**

« Rassure-moi, je ne vais pas grossir en mangeant autant. » demanda-t-elle, la tête posée contre son torse.

**Elle avait passé ses jambes par-dessus les siennes et posée sa tête contre son torse. Il avait enfilé un débardeur, mais Bella aurait préféré qu'il n'en fasse rien. **

« Non, rassure-toi. » dit-il en l'embrassant sur le front. « Tu veux que je te ramène ? »

**La simple pensée de le quitter, ne serait-ce que pour la nuit, lui serra le cœur. **

« Est-ce que je peux rester, du moins cette nuit ? » demanda-t-elle. « Je sais que tu dois patrouiller, mais je n'ai pas envie de partir. »** Elle releva la tête sans pour autant quitter le confort de son torse. **« Sauf si ça va trop vite pour toi. »

« Moi non plus je n'ai pas envie de te laisser partir. » dit-il. « Je te ramènerais après mes cours ? »

« Ça marche ! » sourit-elle. « Paul, de quelle couleur je suis, quand je me transforme ? »

« J'attendais que tu me poses la question. » dit-il en frottant son nez contre le sien. « Tu es toute blanche, et tu es magnifique. Dans tes deux formes. »

« Paul, promets-toi de ne plus jamais me cacher quoi que ce soit. »

**La souffrance qu'il lu dans son regard fut insoutenable. **

« Je te le promets, Bella. » dit-il. « Si jamais j'en viens à te cacher un truc, je t'autorise à m'arracher les burnes et à me les faire bouffer. »

**Sa remarque eut l'effet escompté car Bella éclata de rire en le traitant d'abruti.**

« Mais je suis ton abruti, hum ? »

**Elle calma ses rires et se redressa pour s'asseoir à califourchon sur Paul, dont les mains glissèrent sur la taille du jean. **

« Oui, t'es mon abruti de loup mais qui embrasse comme un Dieu. » sourit-elle en caressant ses joues.

« Arrête Bella, cette position est déjà dure à tenir, alors tes compliments sur ma façon d'embrasser vont me donner envie de t'allonger sur ce canapé et de te foutre à poil. » la prévint-il.

« D'accord alors, allons dans ta chambre et allongeons-nous en toute innocence. » dit-elle en se levant. « Et tu as besoin de dormir un peu avant d'aller patrouiller. »

« Je vais avoir du mal à trouver le sommeil si tu continues à rouler des hanches. »

**Bella mit quelques minutes à peine à s'endormir, mais elle sentit Paul quitter le lit lorsqu'il fut temps pour lui de rejoindre Jared pour patrouiller autour de la réserve. Quand il rentra au milieu de la nuit, il trouva les vêtements qu'il avait prêté à Bella éparpillés sur le sol. Elle les avait troqués contre un simple débardeur. Cette simple constatation l'avait rendu aussi dur que de la pierre, et une douche froide en vint à bout après une demi-heure passée sous le jet d'eau. Il se glissa dans le dos de Bella après avoir revêtu un sort, mais quand ses jambes touchèrent le satin de sa peau, il jura à voix basse. Ces quelques heures de sommeil allaient être éprouvante pour lui, mais il la prit quand même dans ses bras, l'embrassa sur l'épaule et ferma les yeux pour dormir un peu avant de devoir aller en cours.**

* * *

Pas de cliffangher cette fois-ci, ce qui doit être un sacré soulagement je me doute bien :)

A la semaine prochaine les amis

Bizzz, Aurélie !


	10. Chapitre 10

Disclaimer : Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

Bonjour les amis,

Et voici le chapitre de a semaine. J'espère que vous aimez mon histoire.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Nuit du samedi 12 avril 2008 !**_

**Elle faisait le plus doux des rêves. Le plus indécent aussi. Depuis sa première nuit passée avec Paul, durant laquelle ils n'avaient fait que dormir, le degré d'indécence de ses rêves ne cessait de grimper en flèche, aussi sentit-elle la frustration l'envahir lorsqu'elle fut tirée petit à petit de son rêve par une étrange sensation. La sensation d'être observée. Elle n'était une louve que depuis quelques jours à peine, mais son instinct lui disait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ça devenait de plus en plus troublant. Un léger froid traversa sa joue, ce qui la réveilla en sursaut. Elle se hâta à la fenêtre, qui était ouverte entièrement, alors qu'elle ne l'avait ouverte qu'à moitié quand elle s'était mise au lit. De ça, elle en était sûre. Le cœur battant la chamade, elle referma la fenêtre et retourna dans son lit, mais elle fut incapable de se rendormir. Il était quatre heures du matin, et elle mourrait de faim. Dans la cuisine, elle décida de faire des cookies. Son père était absent pour un week-end pêche avec Billy et Harry, et elle serait aller le réveiller s'il avait été là. Aussi, s'occupa-t-elle de son mieux jusqu'à l'arrivée de Paul. Elle fit une immense fournée de cookies avant d'aller s'asseoir devant la télé à six heures du matin avec une assiette rien que pour elle, et une bouteille d'eau. A cette heure-ci, il n'y avait rien de bien intéressant qui était diffusé, aussi se brancha-t-elle sur la rediffusion d'un documentaire animalier, mais au bout de trente minutes à entendre le narrateur parler de l'accouplement des félins, elle éteignit le poste de télé. Les rêves qu'elle faisait étaient d'un érotisme susceptible de choquer même les oreilles les plus expérimentées. Depuis qu'elle connaissait la vérité, depuis que Paul et elle n'avaient plus de secret, et depuis qu'ils passaient leur temps libre à s'embrasser, elle ne désirait qu'une seule chose : faire sauter son t-shirt lorsque son loup ténébreux était avec elle afin de profiter pleinement de la sensation de ses mains sur son corps. Elle n'était pas la seule à en avoir besoin. Sa louve avait aussi besoin du contact fiévreux de son compagnon. Quittant le confort du canapé pour commencer la préparation d'un petit-déjeuner copieux pour elle – oui elle avait encore faim – et de son loup, elle fut interrompue par de légers coups donner à la porte. Quand elle lui ouvrit, Bella fut obligé de refréner l'envie de le tirer à l'intérieur pour le plaquer contre le mur.**

« Salut bébé ! »

**Et voilà, ces simples mots la rendaient aussi molle que du chamallow. Quand Paul entra, elle se força à retourner à la cuisine, mais elle eut à peine le temps de s'emparer de la farine que des mains se posèrent sur ses hanches. L'espace d'une seconde, elle avait oublié qu'elle s'était endormit avec un petit short moulant et un débardeur appartenant à Paul. **

« Tu ne m'as pas dit bonjour. » susurra-t-il en collant sa bouche contre son oreille. « Je ne t'ai pas manqué ? »

« Bonjour ! » souffla-t-elle. « Et, oui, tu m'as manqué. »

« Tu me montres à quel point je t'ai manqué ? »

**Elle dû s'accrocher au rebord du plan de travail, car Paul glissait ses mains sous son débardeur. **_**Oh bordel de merde…**_

« Paul, si tu veux que je te nourrisse, il faudrait peut-être que tu me donnes de l'espace ? » dit-elle en fermant les yeux.

**Les doigts de Paul effleuraient son ventre avant de totalement disparaitre, ce qui la fit pousser un soupir de soulagement.**

« Cache ta joie ! » s'amusa Paul, qui alla s'asseoir sur la table de la cuisine.

**Elle lui lança un regard noir, qui le fit rire. Bien entendu, il avait senti à quel point son corps avait réfuté ses paroles, d'autant plus qu'il avait sentit les effluves de son désir. Pendant une bonne heure, il l'observa, sans la déranger, s'affairer à la préparation de la pâte à pancakes, et il sourit en la voyant sortir des myrtilles du frigo. Elle en avait toujours en stock, sachant qu'il adorait ça. Elle versa des pépites de chocolat dans la pâte, et dans deux poêles distinctes, fit les pancakes et griller du bacon. **

« Tu veux des œufs brouillés ? » lui demanda-t-elle à un moment donné.

**Tentant, mais il refusa d'un signe de tête. Il aimait la voir cuisiner, et il aimait surtout goûter sa cuisine. Bella lui fit ensuite signe de déguerpir de la table pour mettre le couvert, et il n'avait jamais vu un petit-déjeuner aussi énorme. Il attendit sagement qu'elle finisse, puis, quand elle éteignit la gazinière, il lui attrapa les hanches pour la coller contre lui, quémandant un baiser. Elle marmonna contre ses lèvres, aussi la fit-il taire en glissant sa langue à l'intérieur de sa bouche. Même si elle voulut approfondir le moment, elle réussit à s'écarter pour reprendre son souffle.**

« D'abord on mange, ensuite on se fera des câlins. » dit-elle en le regardant. « Deal ? »

« Quel genre de câlin ? » demanda-t-il en lui caressant une fesse pour l'attirer plus près de lui.

«_ Ce _genre de caresse. » lui promit-elle. « Et, peut-être plus si tu finies toute ton assiette. »

« Ça marche ! »

**Et il finit absolument tout. Son appétit à elle n'était pas en reste, et au bout d'une heure, il ne restait plus un seul pancake, ni un seul morceau de bacon.**

« Je vais devoir aller faire des courses. » dit-elle une fois la cuisine rangée.

« Interdiction de t'approcher des humains sans l'accord de l'Alpha. » lui rappela-t-il en l'attirant dans ses bras. « Mais en attendant de trouver une solution, je vais abuser de ton corps tout en restant gentil. »

« Qui te dit que je veux que tu sois gentil ? » demanda-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre.

**Le regard noir chargé de désir qu'il posa sur elle était si intense qu'elle dû serrer les cuisses, mais trop tard, car son propre désir humecta l'air jusqu'au loup face à elle. **

« Bella, ça ne fait que quatre jours. » lui rappela-t-il.

« Et alors ? » arqua-t-elle, retrouvant cette assurance qui faisait d'elle une fille de caractère. « On se connait depuis plus de sept ans, on est fait l'un pour l'autre, et mon alter-ego meurt littéralement d'envie de sentir tes mains sur ma peau sans aucune restreinte. Et moi aussi, j'en meurs d'envie. »

**Le voyant hésiter, Bella l'emmena jusqu'au canapé et s'asseya à califourchon sur lui. Paul aimait avoir Bella dans ses bras de cette manière, malgré que ce fût assez difficile pour lui de ne pas laisser ses instincts prendre le relai. Il était en manque, certes, mais le besoin de prendre soin de Bella prenait le pas sur ce manque.**

« Ecoute, je ne te demande pas de me faire l'amour non plus, je ne suis pas encore prête pour ça, mais tu n'es pas obligé de me ménager en t'empêchant de me toucher. Je te connais, et je sais que tu ne feras rien qui me mette mal à l'aise. » **Elle posa son front contre le sien, et, nouant ses mains derrière sa nuque, elle lui dit d'une voix qui fit tourner son loup en bourrique :** « Je veux que tu m'embrasses, et que tu me caresses quand, et comme tu en as envie. »

« Je… j'ai envie de t'emmener dans ta chambre pour t'embrasser à pleine bouche. » dit-il, prêt à exploser.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? »

**Dans un grognement sourd, Paul la tint fermement contre lui et se releva pour grimper les escaliers à la hâte. Il ne la reposa par terre qu'une fois dans la chambre, mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à l'embrasser, quelque chose le tracassa. Une odeur qui n'avait rien à faire là hérissa son loup. La bouche de Bella s'écrasa sur sa joue lorsqu'il tourna la tête à cause de cette odeur des plus dérangeante.**

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle en le sentant se tendre.

« Y a un lézard. » dit-il.

**Pendant au moins cinq minutes, il passa la chambre de Bella en revue, en reniflant à peu près chaque recoin, y compris la fenêtre.**

« Quelqu'un est entrée dans ta chambre. » dit-il.

« Qu… » mais elle s'étrangla en repensant à son insomnie provoquée.

**Elle se souvint de la sensation de froid sur sa joue qui l'avait faite se lever d'un bond, puis, elle se rappela aussi avoir cru qu'elle était épiée dans son sommeil.**

« Quoi ? » demanda Paul, quand il la vit porter la main à sa joue droite.

« Je… je crois que tu as raison. » souffla-t-elle en le regardant.

**Elle lui expliqua donc qu'elle avait été tirée de son sommeil à quatre heures du matin par l'étrange sensation que quelqu'un l'observait avec insistance. Une sensation qui avait agacée sa louve, qui l'avait poussée à se réveiller. N'ayant pas oublié qu'elle s'était touchée la joue, il s'approcha et prit une grande inspiration. Putain de merde, comment avait-il pu passer à côté ? Sans prévenir, il attrapa Bella par le bras et l'entraîna jusqu'à la salle de bain où il la fit rentrer sans attendre dans la douche. Bella poussa un cri de surprise quand il fit couler l'eau froide sur eux.**

« Mais t'es dingue ! » hurla-t-elle.

« Désolé, mais c'est le seul moyen pour te débarrasser de l'odeur de ce connard. » dit-il en refermant la porte de la douche derrière eux.

« Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? » demanda-t-elle.

« L'odeur que j'ai sentie, c'est celle d'un vampire, et pas n'importe lequel. » expliqua-t-il. « Tu as dormi avec la fenêtre ouverte ? »

« Pas entièrement, juste assez pour faire entrer de l'air. » dit-elle en posant les mains sur ses hanches. « Je crevais de chaud. »

« Et bien, Edward Cullen en a profité pour te rendre une petite visite nocturne. » dit-il. « Sale fils de pute, je vais le buter. »

« Ok, on va régler ça plus tard, mais en attendant… » **Sans prévenir, elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et lui mit une claque derrière la tête, le faisant grogner. **« La prochaine fois, préviens-moi au lieu de me foutre sous la douche sans aucune explication. Je suis trempée. »

**Oui, elle était trempée. Lui aussi d'ailleurs, mais la seule chose qui retint son attention c'est que le débardeur qu'elle portait, lui appartenait. Et ce fameux débardeur lui collait à la peau et qui laissait apparaître la pointe de ses seins. Son short était si court et si moulant qu'il pu deviner qu'elle ne portait pas de culotte en dessous. Il grogna avant d'agripper sa nuque et de l'attirer pour un long et fougueux baiser. De son autre main, il la souleva et elle enroula ses jambes autour de ses hanches avant de la plaquer contre la paroi épaisse de la douche. Oubliant qu'il l'avait entraîné de force et sans prévenir sous la douche, Bella se laissa submerger par un brûlant désir et une sauvage envie de le toucher. D'être touchée. Tant bien que mal, elle s'extirpa de sa bouche et se défit du débardeur. Les yeux de Paul se voilèrent, et passèrent de la poitrine de Bella à ses yeux, cherchant à savoir ce qu'elle voulait qu'il fasse. Elle prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa. Sa bouche dévia dans son cou, qu'il mordilla avant de lécher le creux de sa gorge pour ensuite remonter sur sa bouche. A mesure qu'il l'embrassait, Bella le sentait grossir contre elle. Elle s'attendait à être mal à l'aise, mais au contraire. Elle en voulait plus mais ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le bon moment.**

« Paul, on devrait arrêter avant, avant d'aller trop loin. »

**Il le savait aussi. Ils eurent du mal à se séparer, mais quelques minutes plus tard, Bella s'était séché et changé, et Paul ne portait qu'une serviette autour de la taille le temps que son short soit passé à la machine. **

« Bon euh, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? » demanda-t-elle.

**Ils étaient redescendus dans le salon, mais un certain malaise s'était installé. Bella avait enlevé son débardeur sous le coup de l'euphorie, et en aucun cas elle le regrettait. Paul, lui, avait dû faire de gros efforts pour ne pas se laisser aller à son côté bestial et empoigner ses seins qu'il avait sentit contre sa peau. **

« Je n'en sais rien. » avoua-t-il. « On pourrait s'asseoir et, discuter de ce qui s'est passé sous la douche ? »

**Une fois assis, Bella se tritura les doigts, signe qu'elle était nerveuse. Les mains de Paul recouvrirent les siennes, remplaçant la nervosité par une furieuse tentation de réitérer ce qu'il s'était passé un peu plus tôt.**

« On s'est laissé emporter. » dit Paul. « Mais je ne regrette rien. »

**Elle souffla de soulagement et se laissa aller contre lui après qu'il eut passé un bras autour de ses épaules. **

« Moi non plus je ne regrette pas. » dit-elle en se mordant la lèvre. « Mais ne me mets plus sous la douche sans prévenir. »

« Oh ne t'en fais pas, la prochaine fois, tu seras entièrement nue. » plaisanta-t-il, ce qui lui valut un coup de poing dans les côtes, qui le fit rire.

« Abruti ! » pouffa-t-elle. « Bon, on fait quoi à propos de l'intrusion de l'autre débile ? »

« Je vais en parler à Sam, et il prendra les mesures nécessaires pour parler à Carlisle. Mais d'ici là, tu ne dors plus la fenêtre ouverte, c'est clair ? »

**Elle acquiesça, et après déjeuner, Paul remit son short et ils firent tous les deux routes pour la réserve. Bella n'ayant pas encore de voiture, ils décidèrent de marcher. Une fois qu'ils furent assez loin, Paul s'arrêta et regarda Bella.**

« Va derrière un arbre, déshabilles-toi, lances-moi tes fringues et transformes-toi. » dit-il sans la quitter des yeux. « On ira plus vite en courant. »

**Elle s'exécuta et se transforma sans problème après avoir lancé à Paul son chemisier et son jean. Elle prit ses vêtements délicatement dans la gueule, et détourna le regard quand Paul se débarrassa de son short.**

_« Tu joues les prudes après ce qui s'est passé sous la douche ? »_

**Il feula d'amusement, et Bella grogna en guise de réponse. C'était la seconde fois qu'elle se transformait depuis la toute première transformation, et elle se sentait plutôt bien à l'aise dans son corps lupin.**

_« Tu m'épates, ma chérie. » lui dit-il en se rapprochant. « La première fois que je me suis transformé j'étais tellement à l'ouest que j'ai dû m'y reprendre à quatre fois avant de tenir sur mes pattes. »_

_« C'est normal, les femmes sont plus douées que les mecs. » claqua-t-elle. « Traite-moi encore de prude et je te prive de câlin pendant un mois. »_

**Ne tenant pas compte de son grognement réprobateur, elle lui tourna le dos et se mit à courir en direction de la réserve. Elle avait passée tous ses étés, depuis l'âge de dix ans, à souvent partir en randonnée avec son père et son cousin, puis, les garçons ainsi que Leah s'étaient joint à eux. Elle connaissait ces bois comme sa poche, aussi, passa-t-elle facilement la frontière entre Forks et La Push, et ne s'arrêta qu'à proximité de chez Paul. Là, elle se cacha derrière un grand arbre, déposa ses vêtements au sol, et reprit forme humaine sans cacher un juron. C'était cool de pouvoir se transformer en louve, mais ça n'avait rien de très agréable en soi. Peut-être qu'avec le temps, le craquement de ses os sera moins pénible. Elle se rhabilla, se maudissant d'avoir éclater ses sous-vêtements, et alors qu'elle reboutonnait son chemisier, des mains qui lui déclenchèrent un millier de frissons glissèrent sur ses hanches jusqu'à son ventre.**

« Si tu savais à quel point ça m'excite de te voir te maîtriser autant. » lui susurra-t-il en collant son membre durcit contre ses reins.

« Ouh, en effet ! » sourit-elle, en fermant le dernier bouton. « Tu vas encore me traiter de prude ? »

« Hum, jusqu'à ce que tu arrêtes de détourner les yeux lorsque je me dessape devant toi. » affirma-t-il. « Et tu peux me priver de câlins autant que tu veux, tu craqueras la première. »

« Tiens dont ? » s'amusa-t-elle en se retournant dans ses bras. « Je vous trouve bien sûr de vous, Monsieur Lahote ! »

« Oh mais, je suis sûr de moi, tout comme je suis sûr que tu ne résisteras pas si je passe mon temps à moitié nu quand je suis avec toi. » dit-il en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres, ce qui la fit gémir. « Tu veux prendre les paris ? »

**C'était tentant, mais elle détestait perdre alors elle contourna la question pour la mettre à son avantage.**

« Disons que je promets de ne plus détourner les yeux, si tu me donnes ce fameux baiser que je n'ai pas vraiment pu avoir puisque tu m'as traîné jusqu'à la douche. »

« Ah oui ? » dit-il en arquant les sourcils. « Tu veux vraiment que je te dévore la bouche, ici, en pleine forêt ? »

« Et pourquoi pas, hum ? » dit-elle en se mordillant la lèvre.

**Un geste qui mettait Paul dans tous ses états.**

« Et bien, si c'est ce que tu souhaites… »

**Il remonta une main entre leurs corps, effleura un de ses seins nus par-dessus son chemisier, puis, la glissant autour de son cou et là, il glissa sa langue dans sa bouche. Maintenant sa tête d'une main ferme, il goûta sa bouche, suçota sa lèvre inférieure qu'il mordilla à l'en faire gémir. Puis, il replongea sa langue pour toucher la sienne et l'aspirer entre ses lèvres. Il recommença jusqu'à ce qu'il ne sente les jambes de Bella qui commençaient à plier. Il rompit le baiser, et elle était à bout de souffle. Ses joues avaient rosi, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à Paul, qui souriait, pas peu fier de lui.**

« Wow ! » souffla-t-elle. « Dis-moi qu'on va s'embrasser souvent comme ça ? »

« Tous les jours, si c'est ce que tu veux. » lui dit-il. « Tu crois que tu peux marcher ? »

« Euh, peut-être. » marmonna-t-elle, encore sous le coup du baiser.

**Elle arriva à marcher jusqu'à chez lui, mais il dû la tenir fermement contre lui. Ils marchèrent tranquillement jusqu'à chez Sam, quand Paul suggéra quelque chose qui la fit sourire. Elle pouvait clairement entendre la jalousie dans sa voix.**

« Je voudrais que tu restes à la maison cette nuit, je serai plus rassuré. »

« Je pourrais emprunter tes vêtements ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Comme si tu avais besoin de ma permission pour faire comme bon te semble. » dit-il, un sourire dans la voix.

**Arrivée chez Sam, elle fut contente de voir ses nouvelles amies venir la serrer dans ses bras.**

« Enfin tu reviens nous voir. » dit Kim. « Tu nous as manqué. »

« Vous aussi vous m'avez manqué. » dit-elle en serrant Claire dans ses bras, puis Angela.

« Alors, comment se passe la transition ? » demanda cette dernière.

« Assez bien. » répondit Bella. « Je n'ai pas vraiment de mal à me transformer, il suffit que je pense à un certain crétin pot de colle, et boum, je suis une louve. »

« En parlant de ce connard… » gronda Paul, qui regarda Sam. « Tu vas devoir convoquer Carlisle. »

« Et pourquoi ? » demanda le chef de la meute.

« Parce que son connard de fils s'est introduit chez Bella cette nuit. »

**Si les filles eurent des hoquets de stupeur, à l'exception de Leah qui laissa échapper un juron des peu flatteurs, les garçons lâchèrent des **_**Quoi **_**ou **_**Pardon**_**, ou encore Jacob qui dit **_**Je vais le tuer.**_

« Est-ce que tu peux répéter ? » demanda Sam.

« Bell's ? »

**Croisant le regard de Paul, elle prit le relai et expliqua comment elle avait été tirée de son sommeil au beau milieu de la nuit, y compris la sensation de froid sur sa joue, et son instinct lui disant que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle passa quand même sous silence le fait que Paul l'avait emmené dans sa chambre pour faire des choses beaucoup plus intimes, ainsi que le passage sous la douche, et attendit une réaction.**

« C'était bien son odeur, Paul ? Tu confirmes ? » demanda Sam.

« Parce que tu crois que je pourrais me tromper ? » demanda Paul en retour.

**Sam décrocha le téléphone mural de la cuisine et composa un numéro. Toutes les personnes à l'ouïe fine entendirent distinctement la voix à la fois grave et mélodieuse du vampire qui décrocha.**

_« Sam, que me vaut cet appel ? »_

« Rendez-vous à la clairière avec les vôtres dans dix minutes, et ce n'est pas négociable. »

**Il raccrocha aussi sec.**

« Seth, Quil et Bella, vous restez ici. Les autres, direction la clairière, et vous restez en arrière, je ne veux pas que ça dérape. »

**Bella suivit Paul jusqu'au perron.**

« S'il te plaît, ne t'énerve pas quand tu l'auras en face de toi, d'accord ? »

« Je reviendrais sans une seule égratignure. » lui promit-il. « Et les gars me retiendront avant même que je n'essaye de lui rentrer dedans. »

**Il l'embrassa avant de rejoindre ses frères. Quelques secondes plus tard, Bella entendit des hurlements de loup. A contrecœur, elle retourna à l'intérieur et se laissa choir sur la chaise qu'occupait Leah juste avant. **

« Vous croyez qu'ils vont se battre ? » demanda Bella.

« Non, ça n'ira pas jusque-là. » la rassura Quil. « Si Edward est un enfoiré de première, Carlisle est quelqu'un qui cherchera à tout prix à préserver la paix qu'il y a entre nos deux espèces. »

« Espérons-le ! » soupira-t-elle.

**Assise à côté d'elle, Angela rapprocha sa chaise de son amie et la prit dans ses bras pour la réconforter.**

…

**A la clairière, alors qu'ils avaient tous repris leur forme humaine, Paul faisait les cent pas. Il avait hâte de se trouver en face de cette face blanchâtre pour lui dire ses quatre vérités, mais il devait avant tout fermer son esprit pour ne pas lui laisser l'occasion de lire dans ses pensées comme la dernière fois. **

« Ça va mon pote ? » lui demanda Jared.

« Ça irait mieux si je pouvais lui coller mon poing dans la gueule. » répondit Paul. « Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est si obsédé par elle ? Merde à la fin, ils ne sont pas de la même espèce, et elle n'a pas arrêté de lui dire qu'elle ne voulait rien à voir affaire avec lui. »

« Calme-toi, Paul. » lui dit Sam. « On va régler cette histoire sans faire de vague. »

**Une nauséabonde odeur spécifique aux vampires leur fit froncer le nez, et les sept membres de la famille Cullen arrivèrent. Les deux chefs se saluèrent d'un signe de tête, tout en gardant des distances raisonnables entre eux.**

« Sam, peut-on savoir l'objet de cette rencontre ? » demanda Carlisle, d'une voix calme.

« Nous n'avons jamais eu de problème vous et moi, et nous avons toujours coexister en respectant les termes du traité. » commença par dire Sam. « Mais cette paix ne pourra pas durer si Edward décide d'enfreindre les règles établies. »

« Qu'a-t-il fait ? » demanda Carlisle, de nouveau.

**Mais Sam porta son regard sur le concerné, qui demeurait impassible.**

« Si jamais tu pénètres à nouveau dans la chambre de Bella, qu'elle soit ou non présente, le traité ne sera plus d'actualité, et votre famille devra quitter la ville sans jamais y revenir. »

« De quoi parles-tu, Sam ? » demanda Esmé, la mère de famille. « Et qui est Bella ? »

« Isabella Black est la fille du Shérif, ainsi que la nièce de Billy Black, et depuis quelques jours elle fait partie intégrante de la meute. » expliqua Sam. « La maison du Shérif fait partie des limites de La Push et Edward a enfreint cette règle cette nuit. »

« Tu as une preuve de ce que tu avances ? » demanda le concerné.

« Il y a ton odeur dans sa chambre. » intervint Paul. « Tu restes loin de ma copine, ou toi et moi on va devoir régler ça entre homme. »

« Ouais, comme si t'avais une chance. » le provoqua Edward d'une voix posée.

**Paul sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour et il fit un pas en direction de ce prétentieux, mais il fut arrêté par Jared et Jacob.**

« Carlisle, je ne vous aurais pas convoqué si ça n'avait pas été important. » dit Sam. « Alors si vous voulez rester à Forks, je vous conseille fortement de maîtriser votre fils. Bella lui a très clairement demandé de rester loin d'elle, mais il ne cesse d'insister. Prenez les choses en main, ou nous le ferons pour vous. »

**D'un geste de la main, il fit signe à ses frères que la rencontre était terminée, et chacun retourna dans la forêt pour se transformer et retourner auprès de leurs compagnes. Sam espérait sincèrement que Carlisle réussisse à garder Edward à distance de Bella, sinon, que les Ancêtres leur viennent en aide. Paul deviendrait incontrôlable.**

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis avec, disons un peu plus de mot qu'un simple "J'adore" *-*

"A la semaine prochaine, il ne reste plus beaucoup de chapitre avant la fin !

Bizzz, Aurélie !


	11. Chapitre 11

**_Disclaimer : Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !_**

**Bonjour bonjour,**

**Un chapitre tout en légèreté cette semaine. **

**Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture !**

* * *

_**Samedi 12 avril 2008 !**_

**Quand les garçons revinrent de leur rencontre avec les Cullen, Bella était en train d'animer un atelier de pâtisserie. Avec les ingrédients qu'Emily avait dans ses placards, la jeune fille opta pour des brownies, et la délicieuse odeur de chocolat fut la première chose que sentirent les garçons.**

« Hum, ça sent bon. » dit Jared, en se rapprochant de Kim.

« Bella nous apprend à faire des brownies. » expliqua-t-elle en embrassant son homme.

« Comment s'est passé la rencontre ? » demanda la concernée, qui était dans la cuisine.

« Il n'y a pas eu de vague, même si Edward a cherché Paul. » répondit Sam. « Espérons que le message est passé. Quant à toi Bella, tu ne dors plus la fenêtre ouverte quand t'es toute seule. »

« Je sais, Paul m'a déjà fait la leçon. » dit-elle.

**Elle servit une part de brownie à chacun une fois qu'Emily eut préparé des verres de lait pour tout le monde. Jacob fut le premier à croquer dans la pâtisserie.**

« Oh bordel de merde ! »

« Oh oui ! » dit Embry en gémissant.

« Oh Mon Dieu ! » dit Emily. « C'est meilleur que quand j'en fais. »

« Je suis sûre que tu t'en sors bien. » lui dit Bella.

« Hum, c'est encore meilleur qu'un orgasme. » dit Claire.

**Quil s'étrangla et mit un petit moment à se remettre de la remarque de sa copine. **

« Je te demande pardon ? » dit-il en toussant alors que ses potes se moquaient ouvertement de lui.

« Elle nous a déjà sortit ça le jour du feu de camp. » balança Kim, qui voulait rire de la tête que tirait Quil.

« Bon euh, on va oublier les conneries qui sortent de vos bouches à cause de mon brownie, et si ça ne dérange pas Emily, je vais préparer le dîner ? » suggéra Bella. « Tu as ce qu'il faut pour faire des lasagnes ? »

« Oh oui les lasagnes. » exulta Jared. « S'te plaît Bella fais-nous des lasagnes. »

« Euh, je peux aller en acheter. » proposa Emily. « Dis-moi, de quoi as-tu besoin ? »

**Bella lui fit une liste, et Leah, Jacob et Sam accompagnèrent Emily jusqu'à Forks pour faire les courses. En attendant, Bella se mit à nettoyer la cuisine et tout ce qu'elle avait utilisé à la préparation des brownies, et quand elle eut fini, les mains chaudes de son loup se glissèrent sur sa taille puis sous son chemisier. **

« Je suis occupée. » sourit-elle en essuyant un saladier.

« Et alors ? » dit-il en lui mordillant l'oreille.

« Et alors ? » répéta-t-elle en riant. « Euh, on n'est pas seul, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié. »

« Je confirme ! » dit Angela en entrant dans la cuisine avec les verres vides. « Vous n'êtes pas seuls. Allez du balai Paul ! »

« Du balai si je veux. » répliqua-t-il.

« Paul, chéri, tu m'auras pour toi tout seul plus tard, alors là c'est moi qui te le dis, du balai. » dit Bella. « Avant que je ne te mette mon pied au cul. »

**Elle était calme et fière de sa répartie. Paul, lui, ne savait pas s'il devait rire ou s'indigner. Premièrement, il voulait garder Bella dan ses bras, mais elle le repoussait. Deuxièmement, la façon dont elle lui avait parlé était très excitante. Il la connaissait depuis tellement longtemps qu'il était habitué à ses réparties bien à elle, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de ressentir un pincement au cœur quand elle lui demanda de la laisser tranquille. Un sentiment qu'elle vit. Bella s'essuya les mains et prit le menton de Paul fermement entre ses doigts et le tira à elle pour un baiser bien appuyé.**

« Ne fais pas cette tête, j'ai juste besoin d'espace pour préparer le dîner. » lui dit-elle. « Je me ferais pardonner plus tard. »

« Y a intérêt. » gronda-t-il avant de se venger un peu en l'embrassant à lui couper le souffle.

**Elle avait grand besoin d'air, mais elle souffla un bon coup en restant dans la cuisine pour laver les verres, quand elle sentit qu'on l'observait. Une fois sa tâche finie, elle se retourna pour voir que Claire et Kim avaient rejoint Angela, et que toutes les trois la regardaient avec un air plus qu'amusé. **

« Quoi ? » demanda Bella en croisant les bras à son tour. « Vous avez vu le Père Noël ? Est-ce qu'il est sexy ? »

« Voyons Bella, pas de sarcasmes avec nous. » lui dit Claire en arquant les sourcils.

« Oh ma p'tite Claire, tu n'as encore rien vu si tu crois que ton regard peut me faire plier. » lui sourit Bella. « Ça marche peut-être avec Quil, mais pas avec moi. »

**Elle soutint le regard de Claire sans sourciller, et quand elle aperçut Kim et Angela détourner leur regard, mal à l'aise, elle eut envie de jubiler mais n'en fit rien. A la place, elle continua de soutenir celui de Claire, jusqu'à ce que celle-ci tape du pied pour s'avouer vaincu.**

« Comment tu fais ça ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oh, passe cinq étés de suite avec une bande de mec plus débile les uns que les autres, et tu auras ta réponse. » répondit Bella.

**Elle embrassa Claire sur la joue en passant à côté d'elle avant d'aller passer un coup de chiffon sur la table. **

« Ils t'ont vraiment rendu dingue ? » lui demanda Angela.

« Oh que oui ! » répondit Bella.

_« Menteuse ! » lui cria la voix de Quil depuis l'extérieur._

« Toi la dinde de Noël tu la boucles ou je te fais des lasagnes aux épinards. » répliqua Bella.

**Elle retourna à la cuisine poser le chiffon avant d'aller s'asseoir avec les filles à la table. **

« Mais bon, j'étais un vrai garçon manqué. » dit Bella.

« On veut bien te croire. » dit Claire en balayant l'air d'un geste de la main. « Ce qu'on veut savoir, nous, c'est comment ça se passe avec ton abruti ? »

« Tout va bien. » dit Bella en esquissant un sourire. « Et ce n'est pas un abruti. Enfin, pas tout le temps. »

« Alors, tu n'es plus fâchée contre lui pour t'avoir menti ? » demanda Kim. « Ou pour toutes les conneries qu'il a pu faire ? »

« Oh, à quoi ça sert de lui en vouloir ? Je vais lui en faire baver le restant de notre vie. » plaisanta Bella. « Et puis, j'ai la permission de demander à Leah de claquer ses ex si l'une d'elle se repointe. »

« Pourquoi tu ne peux pas le faire toi-même ? » demanda Claire.

« Bah, je ne sais pas encore maîtriser mes nouvelles aptitudes. » leur rappela Bella.

« Oh, promets-moi de m'appeler s'il y a des claques à balancer ? » la supplia Kim. « S'te plaît ! »

« Euh, ouais en parlant de claque, comment t'as pu gifler l'ex de Jared ? » voulut savoir Bella. « Quand je t'ai rencontré t'étais aussi douce qu'un caneton. »

_« Permission d'entrer ? »_

**Les filles se tournèrent vers la porte, où les garçons se tenaient, hésitant à entrer au risque d'être privé de nourriture.**

« Une fois que Kim m'aura dit pourquoi elle a giflé l'ex de Jared alors qu'elle avait l'air toute timide quand je l'ai rencontré. » dit Bella.

« Kimmy ? Timide ? » répéta Jared avant d'éclater de rire. « Ça se voit que tu ne la connais pas comme nous. Vas-y bébé, dis-lui comment t'as réagi quand je t'ai parlé de l'imprégnation. »

« Ça te ferait trop plaisir. » rétorqua Kim.

« Oh ouais ! » acquiesça Jared.

« Raconte ! » la pressa Bella.

« D'accord ! » soupira Kim. « Il est venu dans ma chambre au beau milieu de la nuit, et heureusement que mes parents n'étaient pas là. Il m'a tout déballé, et je lui ai sauté dessus. »

« Non ! » pouffa Bella. « Ne me dis pas que vous avez couché le premier soir. »

« Non ! » répondit Kim un peu trop vivement. « Mais une semaine après. »

**Bella dû faire de gros efforts pour ne pas rire. Qui aurait cru que derrière ce visage d'ange se cachait une vraie terreur aux hormones dévastateurs ? **

« C'est ça marrez-vous ! » marmonna-t-elle.

« Oh mais ne le prends pas comme ça mon amour. » dit Jared en s'approchant derrière elle. **Il enroula ses bras autour d'elle et enfoui son visage dans son cou. **« Elle est jalouse, c'est tout. »

« Tu tiens vraiment à ce que je te prive de lasagnes ? » demanda Bella.

« Oh ça va Bell's, laisse-moi consoler ma chérie. » dit Jared sans défaire son visage du cou de Kim.

« Mouais ! » dit Bella en se levant de la chaise. « T'as de la chance que je ne peux rien refusez à mes gars. »

**Quand Emily et compagnie revinrent avec les courses, Bella ordonna aux garçons de préparer la terrasse pour le repas sous peine d'être privé non seulement de lasagnes, mais aussi de dessert. Leah décida de superviser le tout et de rapporter à Bella si l'un des garçons tirait au flan. Pendant ce temps, Bella commença la préparation de deux plats de lasagnes, et mit ses amies à contribution, trop contentes de pouvoir aider. Très vite, les effluves du dîner emplirent la maison toute entière jusqu'à la terrasse. Une fois que les plats furent dans le four, Bella en profita pour préparer un dessert des plus simples. Des flans au chocolat qu'elle versa dans des petits ramequins qu'elle avait trouvé dans les placards de la cuisine. **

« Dis Bella, est-ce que ça te dirait de nous donner des p'tites leçons de cuisine ? » demanda Claire. « On achèterait les ingrédients, et si Emily est d'accord pour te prêter sa cuisine, on pourrait faire des ateliers ici. »

« Oui, ça ne me dérange pas. » dit Emily.

« Si vous voulez ! » dit Bella, qui, satisfaite de la cuisson des lasagnes, éteignit le four et sortit les deux plats après avoir enfilé des gants. « Et voilà ! »

**Elle posa les plats sur des dessous de plat sur le plan de travail.**

« Bon, en ce qui concerne vos cours, vous n'aurez qu'à me dire quelques jours à l'avance ce que vous voudrez essayer comme recette, et on pourrait dire que vous vous ferez la main sur un repas disons le samedi soir ? » suggéra Bella. « Ce serait une bonne occasion de se retrouver tous ensemble le soir au moins une fois par semaine. »

« Ouais, c'est une très bonne idée. » acquiesça Emily. « Et s'il faut acheter des plats ou des moules à gâteaux, tu n'auras qu'à me dire. »

« Non, ça je m'en chargerais. J'ai ce qu'il faut chez mon père. » dit Bella. « Bon, emmenez-moi les assiettes que je serve les parts, et si l'une de vous aurez l'amabilité de sortir la salade du frigo, ce serait cool. Je vais préparer une vinaigrette rapide. »

**Bella se chargea de couper les parts des lasagnes, et Emily les déposa dans les assiettes pendant qu'elle préparait une vinaigrette qui lui prit moins de cinq minutes. **

« Et bien, ça sent divinement bon. » dit Sam, une fois que tout le monde se fut assis.

« Bella était très concentré. » dit Emily. « Et on s'est mise d'accord pour organiser un dîner tous les samedis afin d'être tous ensemble de cette façon, et Bella en profitera pour nous enseigner tout ce qu'elle sait. »

« Oui ! » acquiesça celle-ci en se servant de la salade. « Ce qui veut dire que vous allez devoir manger absolument _tout_ ce qu'on va cuisiner, y compris des légumes. »

**Aussitôt, des plaintes désolées retentirent de la part des garçons, à l'exception de Seth qui était le seul à ne pas faire de chichi en ce qui concernait la nourriture, et Sam, qui s'amusait plus de l'apitoiement de ses loups.**

« Ouais, ou pas de sexe pendant une semaine ! » menaça Kim, qui regarda Jared en le mettant au défi de protester.

« Kimmy ! » geignit-il.

« Tu te tais ! » dit-elle calmement. « Et tu manges. »

**Bella masqua un sourire en buvant une gorgée de soda. Les lasagnes eurent un succès non seulement du côté des garçons, mais aussi des filles. A la fin, il ne restait plus rien dans les assiettes.**

« Bella, la vinaigrette était divine. » la complimenta Claire. « Je vais venir manger chez toi tous les soirs. »

« Merci ! » dit Bella, en souriant.

« Est-ce qu'il y a un plat que tu ne sais pas faire ? » demanda Emily.

« Euh, c'est possible. » répondit Bella en se laissant aller dans sa chaise. « Après, il suffit de suivre la recette. »

« Vous allez vraiment faire des cours de cuisine ici ? » demanda Seth.

« Pourquoi ? Tu veux en être ? » lui demanda Bella.

« Pourquoi pas ? » dit Seth en haussant les épaules.

« Alors tu seras le bienvenu. » lui sourit Bella. « Pour la semaine prochaine, que diriez-vous de raviolis au bœuf fait maison, accompagné d'haricots verts, et pour le dessert, une tarte au citron meringué. »

« Bon sang, rien que d'y penser j'ai encore faim. » dit Quil, une fois que le menu fut approuvé.

« Tu sais faire la paella ? » demanda Claire à Bella.

« Yep ! » dit-elle en se levant. « Je vais voir si le dessert est prêt. »

**Et il était prêt. Les ramequins furent dévorés en une minute à peine du côté des garçons, au grand désespoir de leurs copines. Ils ne prenaient vraiment pas le temps de savourer un plat, même aussi petit. Quand ils entrèrent dans la chambre de Paul une heure plus tard, Bella tombait de fatigue. N'ayant pas beaucoup dormi à cause de l'intrusion du vampire chez elle, le contre-coup se fit ressentir avec force. **

« Je suis épuisée ! » souffla-t-elle quand elle se laissa tomber sur le lit. « Je n'ai pas la force de me déshabiller. Tu veux bien le faire ? »

**Le grognement qui roula dans la poitrine de Paul arracha un sourire endormi à Bella. Elle savait qu'il réagirait de cette façon, mais elle était plus que sérieuse. Voyant qu'elle ne bronchait pas, Paul expira bruyamment, faisant appel à toute sa maîtrise, et s'approcha de sa petite amie. Il remarqua qu'elle avait des ballerines aux pieds, alors qu'il se souvenait très bien l'avoir vu pieds nus.**

« Emily me les a prêtés. » répondit-elle d'une voix endormie.

**Il ne répondit pas et le lui enleva. Quand il commença à déboutonner son chemisier, il se rappela soudainement qu'elle avait éclaté ses sous-vêtements dans la journée. Il s'interrompit pour aller prendre dans ses tiroirs son t-shirt le plus long. Lui enlevant son chemisier, il dû fixer son regard sur le visage de Bella parce que, s'il regardait sa poitrine dénudée, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir continuer sans se jeter sur elle. **_**Contrôle-toi pauvre con… **_**Il n'arrêtait pas de se le répéter encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il l'ait recouverte de son t-shirt. Posant ensuite les mains sur la base de son jean, il resta le plus doux possible, mais au moment de le baisser, il leva la tête pour regarder sa tête de lit. Une fois le jean enlevé, il s'empressa de baisser le t-shirt sur ses cuisses et de la mettre sous la couverture. Là, il s'empressa d'aller dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche bien glacée. Il ne lui restait plus que deux heures avant de rejoindre Jared pour patrouiller, aussi, lorsqu'il se glissa aux côtés de Bella, il pria les Anciens pour réussir à s'endormir assez vite. Mais Bella le sentit prendre place dans le lit, aussi se tourna-t-elle vers lui pour le regarder. Elle était fatiguée, mais elle résista assez longtemps pour lui sourire.**

« Tu te sens mieux ? » demanda-t-elle, une lueur espiègle dans les yeux.

« Tais-toi ou je te prends sur le champ. » répliqua-t-il d'un grognement.

« J'aime bien te taquiner. » marmonna-t-elle en refermant les yeux.

« T'as de la chance que je t'aime. » dit-il en l'embrassant sur le front. « Je patrouille à minuit, mais on passera toute la matinée de demain au lit, rien que toi et moi. »

« Hum, ça c'est une bonne idée. »

**En retrouvant Jared un peu plus tard, il ne pu retenir les images de lui déshabillant Bella de flotter dans sa tête. Quelle frustration !**

_« Désolé pour toi. » lui dit Jared. « Tu tiens le coup ? »_

_« Etant donné qu'elle fait tout pour me rendre dingue, je fais au mieux. » répondit Paul._

_« Oh allez, je ne pense pas que tu devras attendre bien longtemps. Bella est folle de toi, t'es fou d'elle, et vous vous connaissez depuis suffisamment longtemps pour ne pas avoir à attendre le déluge pour que vous couchiez ensemble. » tenta de le rassurer son meilleur ami._

_« Je sais bien, mais Bella ne l'a jamais fait, et je ne veux pas lui mettre la pression. » dit Paul._

_« Mec, je te dis ça au nom de tous les abrutis amoureux qu'on est. On est à leurs pieds. Ce sont elles qui décident comment, où, et surtout quand on peut s'envoyer en l'air. » dit Jared. « Ce n'est pas une question de pression pour elles, mais de frustration pour nous. Prends ton mal en patience mon pote. »_

**Prendre son mal en patience… Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Surtout quand il fut tiré de son sommeil par des lèvres chaudes cajolant son cou, et des doigts doux caressant ses cheveux.**

« Hum, Bella ! » marmonna-t-il.

_« Bonjour beau gosse. » _

**Il avait peut-être les yeux fermés, mais il entendait clairement le sourire dans sa voix.**

« Pourquoi tu es déjà réveillée ? » demanda-t-il en ouvrant les yeux.

**Que les Anciens l'épargne. Elle était magnifique. **

« Je mourrais de faim. » dit Bella. « Ta mère passe la journée avec une amie, alors je me suis dit que je viendrais te réveiller pour te nourrir, et qu'ensuite on pourrait revenir dans ce super lit pour se faire des câlins. »

« Des câlins, hum ? » répéta-t-il en esquissant un rictus.

« Partant ? » demanda-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre. **Quand il hocha la tête, elle sourit. **« Alors rejoins-moi à la cuisine quand tu seras suffisamment réveillé. »

« Attends ! » dit-il en la voyant se relever. « Dis-moi que tu m'as piqué un caleçon, parce que je risque de ne pas pouvoir me contrôler si t'es toute nue sous ce t-shirt. »

« Oui, je t'ai piqué un caleçon. » **Elle ne pu s'empêcher d'ajouter, quand elle vit le soulagement déformer ses traits : **« Mais, qui te dit que je veux que tu te contrôles ? »

**Et là, elle quitta la chambre alors qu'il grognait. Paul n'en pouvait plus. D'accord, elle avait un sens de la répartie avec lequel il avait appris à vivre depuis qu'il la connaissait, mais maintenant qu'ils étaient officiellement un couple, il allait avoir plus de mal à gérer ses réparties, surtout quand ça touchait à l'intimité. **_**Mais qui te dit que je veux que tu te contrôles ?...**_** Et voilà, il avait une érection d'enfer. **

« Putain ! » grinça-t-il en se levant pour aller sous la douche.

**Bella l'avait bien évidement entendu. Quand elle entendit l'eau de la douche couler, une envie de rire la saisit, mais elle s'abstint. A la place, elle prépara le petit-déjeuner. Pancakes à la banane et aux pépites de chocolat, et tranches de bacon. Elle adorait sa belle-mère… ça lui faisait bizarre de penser que Nora, celle qu'elle avait toujours considéré comme une deuxième mère, soit devenue sa **_**belle-mère**_**. Mais bon, contrairement à la plupart des gens qui ne s'entendaient pas avec la mère de leurs conjoints, elle, avait de la chance de ce côté-là. Le petit-déjeuner était presque terminé quand elle sentit son homme entrer dans la cuisine.**

« La douche était bonne ? » demanda-t-elle.

**Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, et Paul l'entendait même si elle lui tournait le dos.**

« Tu sais que je peux me venger quand je veux ? » lui demanda-t-il en retour.

« Oh mais, j'y compte bien. » répondit-elle en déposant le dernier pancake au-dessus de la pile déjà prête. « A table ! »

**Elle posa pancakes et bacon sur la table prête à les accueillir, quand Paul la prit dans ses bras pour l'embrasser. **

« Hum, si c'est ta façon de te venger, je suis plus que partante. » dit-elle en souriant.

« Tu mets ma patience à rude épreuve. » souffla-t-il en posant son front contre le sien.

« Je suis désolée. » lui dit-elle en lui caressant la nuque. **Il esquissa un sourire et arqua les sourcils. **« D'accord, je ne suis pas si désolée que ça, mais ça me plaît de savoir que je te fais de l'effet. »

« Bébé, tu n'as pas à idée à quel point je te désire. » lui dit-il. « Le jour où tu te sentiras prête, alors je le serai aussi, mais s'il te plaît, évite de trop me provoquer. »

« D'accord ! » dit-elle en l'embrassant tendrement. « On pourra quand même se faire quelques câlins après ? »

« Autant que tu voudras. » lui promit-il. « Allez, j'ai faim. Et toi aussi, tu dois te nourrir. »

**Bella mangea autant que Paul. Elle commençait à en avoir l'habitude, mais au contraire de ses camarades et de son chéri, elle ne se nourrissait pas uniquement de choses grasses et sucrées. Elle avait bien l'intention de mettre à profit sa passion pour la cuisine. **

« Viens par-là ! » lui dit Paul une fois que la cuisine fut propre.

**Il lui attrapa les hanches et la hissa sur la table. **

« Euh, t'es au courant que ta mère mange sur cette table ? » demanda-t-elle en enroulant tout de même ses bras autour de son cou.

« Je sais, et je ne vais rien te faire de compromettant là-dessus. » répondit-il en l'embrassant. « Hum, mon bureau n'est pas aussi spacieux, je n'aurais pas trop de liberté. »

« Mais ne fais pas cette tête-là. » lui dit-elle en l'embrassant à son tour. « Et puis, un lit est plus confortable qu'un bureau, ou une table quelconque. On pourrait aller tester cette théorie, t'en penses quoi ? »

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu, en tout cas je vous remercie de votre fidélité *-*

Bizzz et à la semaine prochaine !

Aurélie !


	12. Chapitre 12

**_Disclaimer : Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !_**

**Bonsoir les ami(e)s, **

**Voici le nouveau chapitre, et entre Paul et Bella ça... non je ne dirais rien et je vous laisse découvrir ce qu'il en est :)**

**Bonne lecture *-***

* * *

_**Vendredi 18 avril 2008 !**_

**Une semaine était passée, et Bella se sentait de plus en plus à l'aise avec son côté lupin. Charlie l'emmenait à la réserve après être rentré de ses gardes de nuit, et elle passait quelques heures à apprendre aux côtés de Sam. Parfois sous sa forme de loup, d'autres fois sous forme humaine. Il lui apprenait même à maîtrisait sa force, ce qui l'aiderait grandement si elle devait remettre l'une des ex de Paul à sa place. D'après Leah, Claire et Kim, qui étaient ses yeux et ses oreilles quand elle n'était pas avec son homme, certaines filles tournaient autour du loup et tentaient d'attirer son attention, en vain. **

« Je peux aller au lycée de Paul et frapper les filles qui veulent se faire mon mec ? » a demandé Bella à Sam après un entraînement.

« Non ! » a-t-il répondu, non sans cacher son amusement. « Mais, tu pourras y aller pour leur montrer qu'il n'est pas libre, et d'une façon moins violente. »

« Pourquoi c'est toujours les autres qui s'amuse le plus ? » s'était-elle plainte. « Je suis sûre que Leah a déjà dû en claquer une ou deux. »

« Seulement les suicidaires. » a dit Sam, qui connaissait le tempérament de son amie _**[Note de l'auteure : Leah et Sam ne sont jamais sortis ensemble]**_ Tu sais bien qu'un seul regard venant d'elle suffit à faire peur à n'importe qui. »

**En y repensant, Bella se mit à rire alors qu'elle préparait le dîner. Paul n'allait pas tarder à la rejoindre, et son père était déjà parti au poste de police. Ce jour-là, quand ils étaient retournés chez Emily, Bella s'était laissée choir sur une chaise à se morfondre. Elle se contrôlait plutôt bien, et Sam le reconnaissait, mais sa force était encore oscillante. Quand le reste de la meute et des imprégnées étaient arrivés, ils avaient trouvé Bella en train de bouder. En expliquant la raison, Sam avait fait son maximum pour ne pas rire, mais c'était sans compter sur Jared, qui n'avait pas hésité la moindre seconde. **

« Je rêve, tu me fais surveiller ? » avait fait semblant de s'indigner Paul.

**Elle s'était contentée de répondre d'un grognement sourd qui avait fait sourire son loup. Ça ne s'était passé que la veille, et repenser à la réaction de Paul lorsque sa propre réaction avait clairement fait comprendre qu'elle était jalouse de toutes ces pétasses qui continuaient à lui tourner autour. Ils n'avaient pas remis le sujet sur la table, mais au vu du regard qu'il lui avait lancé, ça n'était pas terminé. Mais Bella était bien décidé à marquer son territoire et à clamer haut et fort que ce beau mec ténébreux n'était pas libre. Ce n'était pas dans sa nature de se laisser marcher sur les pieds, et elle n'était pas non plus du genre à fermer sa gueule quand il fallait l'ouvrir. Elle disait toujours ce qu'elle pensait, et elle n'allait pas s'arrêter de sitôt. Coupant des poivrons en cubes sur une planche à découper, elle fut interrompue par son cœur qui s'accéléra. Paul n'était pas loin… **_**Toc toc ! **_**Il était là. Ils ne s'étaient pas vus de la journée. Bella était allée faire des courses avec son père, prenant ainsi un après-midi de repos dans son entraînement. Les retrouvailles n'en seraient que meilleures. Elle s'essuya les mains et alla ouvrir à son loup, qui ne se fit pas prier pour entrer, la prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser tout en refermant la porte du pied. Il l'embrassa jusqu'à ce qu'il la sente s'étioler dans ses bras comme de la guimauve. Il adorait la mettre dans cet état.**

« Salut bébé ! » dit-il en lui mordillant la lèvre.

« On dirait que je t'ai manqué. » dit-elle en reprenant contenance sur ses jambes.

« Tu veux que je te montre à quel point ? » demanda-t-il en glissant ses mains sur sa taille, puis ses fesses recouvertes par un maigre short moulant.

« C'est très tentant. » sourit-elle avant de s'écarter de ses bras. « Mais d'abord, on mange, ensuite tu pourras me montrer à quel point je t'ai manqué. »

**Elle retourna dans la cuisine et se remit à couper des poivrons, quand les mains de Paul se connectèrent à nouveau avec sa peau. **

« On pourrait commander des pizzas. » suggéra-t-il.

« Non, on ne va pas prendre de mauvaises habitudes culinaires parce que monsieur est impatient de me sauter dessus. » rétorqua-t-elle avec amusement. « Alors recule, laisse-moi cuisiner ou je te prive de cheesecake. »

« T'as fait un cheesecake ? » s'étonna-t-il sans cesser de la caresser.

« Je l'ai préparé cet après-midi, et j'ai acheté des myrtilles alors recule ou je les mange toutes sans t'en laisser une seule miette. » le menaça-t-elle.

« Qu'est-ce que j'y gagne si je t'obéis ? » demanda-t-il.

« Ce que tu veux, alors laisse-moi cuisiner. » répondit-elle.

**Sans changer de position, il prit son menton entre sa main gauche et lui tourna la tête vers lui pour qu'il puisse l'embrasser.**

« Ce que je veux ! » répéta-t-il en lui volant un dernier baiser. « Je te le ferais rappeler quand on aura fini de dîner. »

« Je te fais confiance. » lui sourit-elle.

**Il la laissa libre de ses mouvements et alla s'adosser contre le mur. Elle sentit son regard sur elle tout au long de la préparation du dîner, et pendant qu'ils partageaient le délicieux repas, aucun mot ne fut prononcé. Le regard de Paul suffisait. Elle avait tendu le bâton, et il allait s'en servir à coup sûr. Il ne resta rien du dîner, et encore moins du cheesecake. Bella prit quand même le temps de nettoyer la cuisine et de faire un tour par la salle de bain avant de rejoindre Paul qui avait prit ses aises sur le lit. Ils avaient dîné assez tôt, surtout pour que Paul puisse se reposer un peu avant de partir patrouiller, mais il n'avait pas du tout l'air fatigué. **

« Viens par-là ! »

**Il l'attrapa par le bras et l'attira à lui avant de la faire basculer pour s'allonger en partie sur elle. **

« Je récupère ma récompense. » dit-il en posant son index sur ses lèvres. « Tu vas m'en empêcher ? »

**Elle lui mordilla le doigt en guise de réponse. Se léchant la lèvre, il fit glisser son doigt sur son menton, puis sur sa gorge avant de s'attarder dans le creux de sa poitrine. Elle faisait exprès de porter des hauts aussi échancrés, il en était sûr. Celui qu'elle portait dessinait parfaitement sa poitrine, et que les Ancêtres aient pitié de lui, elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge. **

« Tu tiens vraiment à me rendre fou ? » demanda-t-il dans un souffle.

**Il dessina le contour de l'échancrure avec une telle lenteur que la peau de Bella se couvrit de chair de poule. **

« Ce n'est pas déjà le cas ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Depuis le jour où t'es entré dans ma vie. » répondit-il en hochant la tête. **Avec un sourire ravi, il vit les tétons de Bella durcir sous son débardeur moulant. **« J'aime que ton corps réagisse à mes caresses. »

« Tu… tu comptes me torturer longtemps ? » haleta-t-elle.

**Paul ne la touchait pas à proprement parler. Il se contentait de l'effleurer. **

« Tu as dit que je pouvais te faire ce que je voulais. » lui rappela-t-il.

_**Merde, se dit-elle. **_**Elle aurait dû la boucler et le menacer au lieu de lui promettre une telle connerie. **

« La torture n'en fait pas partie. » maugréa-t-elle.

**Ne supportant plus son air suffisant, elle le poussa et inversa leur place. Les mains sur ses épaules pour le maintenir allongé, elle dû se faire violence pour ne pas lui sauter dessus. Bella était assise en plein sur son érection, et la louve en elle voulait plus de contact avec ce beau spécimen. **

« Hum, j'espère qu'on testera cette position une fois qu'on aura fait l'amour. »

**Il la provoquait pour la décontenancer, et il profita de la voir sourciller pour reprendre place au-dessus d'elle. Son corps épousait parfaitement le sien.**

« Si tu veux que j'arrête de te torturer, il te suffit de le dire. » dit-il en l'embrassant. « Tu n'as qu'à me dire ce que tu veux exactement… »

« Arrête de me rendre dingue. » dit-elle dans un souffle.

**Il plongea sur sa bouche et la dévora, tout en gardant son corps coincé sous le sien. Quand elle se mit à onduler ses hanches, Paul gronda et donna un coup de rein qui la fit gémir.**

« Ne me cherche pas. » la prévint-il. « Ou je te prends sur le champ. »

« Ça ne nous dérangerait pas. » avoua-t-elle.

**Par **_**nous**_**, elle parlait de sa louve, et Paul l'avait parfaitement compris. Son loup aussi avait autant envie que l'homme de prendre Bella, mais le moment n'était pas encore venu. **

« Bella, quand je te ferai l'amour, ce sera à ma façon, et certainement pas avant que je dois patrouiller. » lui dit-il. « D'accord ? »

« D'accord ! » acquiesça-t-elle. « Mais embrasse-moi ! »

**Il plongea de nouveau sur sa bouche, et le baiser s'intensifia. Les mains de Bella fourragèrent dans les cheveux de Paul et ses jambes se fermèrent autour de lui. Ok, ça devenait de plus en plus difficile à supporter. Ils avaient autant envie l'un que l'autre de s'arracher les minces vêtements qui les couvraient et de se perdre dans le plaisir de la chair et de ne faire qu'un. Paul s'arracha à elle et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Il s'aspergea plusieurs fois d'eau froide jusqu'à ce que son érection ne redescende. Quand il se sentit mieux, il sortit de la salle d'eau, mais Bella l'attendait, adossé au mur du couloir. **

« C'est de plus en plus dur. » dit-il.

« Je sais. » dit-elle en croisant les bras. « Si tu ne devais pas patrouiller je, je ne t'aurais pas arrêté. »

**Il l'embrassa longuement, sans précipitation.**

« Dis-moi seulement _quand_. » dit-il. « Mais ne prends pas de décision trop hâtive. Je ne veux pas que tu finisses par le regretter. »

« Je ne regretterais jamais de te donner ma virginité. » dit-elle en se blottissant contre lui. « Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime tellement. »

**Il déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux, et le moment fut venu pour Paul de partir. Bella ne trouva pas vraiment le sommeil. Quelques heures plus tard, elle avait le regard perdu dans le vague et n'écouta pas ses copines lui parler. **

_« Oh, Bella ! »_

« Hein, quoi ? » dit-elle en sursautant.

**Leah l'avait un peu secoué pour la faire sortir de ses rêveries.**

« Tu comptes commencer le cours, ou pas ? » lui demanda Claire.

« Oh euh, ouais. »

**Elle soupira fortement, ce qui les étonna.**

« Ok, profitons que Seth ne soit pas encore arrivé, et dis-nous ce qui cloche. » dit Emily.

« Vous êtes sûres ? » demanda Bella.

« Est-ce que ça concerne Paul ? » demanda Claire. **Bella acquiesça. **« Alors on est sûre. »

**L'explication ne fut pas bien longue. Elle exposa simplement qu'elle avait de plus en plus de mal à se contrôler lorsqu'elle était seule avec son homme. Un simple baiser se transformait en une tornade de chaleur et tout partait en vrille, jusqu'à ce que Paul soit le premier à y mettre fin.**

« Mais t'attends quoi ? » demanda Claire.

« Ça ne fait même pas deux semaines qu'on est ensemble. » lui rappela Bella.

« Oui mais, vous vous connaissez depuis des années, et vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre. » expliqua calmement Leah. « C'était pareil pour Jake et moi. On s'est imprégné en même temps, et ça a été aussi difficile que ça ne l'est pour toi. J'ai attendu un peu avant de me donner à lui, mais uniquement parce que je suis plus âgée. Mais Paul et toi, c'est encore plus fort que ce qui peut se passer dans nos couples à nous. C'est normal de se poser des questions, mais demande-toi seulement une chose. Est-ce que tu en as envie ? »

**Bella n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir trop longtemps et hocha la tête. Oui, elle en avait terriblement envie. Le repas fut un vrai succès, mais une partie de Bella n'avait pas cessé de repenser aux conseils des filles. Jusqu'à l'arrivée de Seth, elles avaient continué de parler, encore et encore, et la jeune louve en était venue à la conclusion que ça ne servait à rien de museler son désir. **

« Bella, est-ce que ça va ma chérie ? » lui demanda Nora le lendemain, au petit-déjeuner.

« Oui, pourquoi ? » demanda Bella.

**Paul dormait toujours, et même s'il était diablement sexy et innocent quand il dormait, Bella avait préféré se lever pour préparer le petit-déjeuner.**

« Et bien, il n'est que huit heures du matin, et on est dimanche. » exposa Nora.

« Je n'aime pas rester trop longtemps au lit. » expliqua Bella. « Et j'avais faim. »

**Ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux. **

« Vous voulez du café ? »

« Oh, non ! » refusa poliment Nora, qui portait toujours sa blouse de travail. « Je vais aller m'écrouler quelques heures avant de rejoindre une amie. »

« Ok euh, ça ne vous dérange pas que j'envahisse votre cuisine ? » demanda Bella. « En général, ça m'aide à réfléchir et à déstresser. »

« Non, pas du tout. » lui dit Nora. « Et connaissant mon fils, il ne devrait pas tarder à se lever en sentant cette délicieuse odeur de cookies. »

**Bella remplit une petite assiette de cookies et la donna à sa belle-mère.**

« Avant que l'ouragan Paul ne vienne tout dévorer. » plaisanta-t-elle.

« Je te remercie. » sourit Nora, qui ne pu résister d'en croquer un. « Hum, c'est délicieux. »

« Je vous en referais. » lui promit Bella.

**Paul se leva quelques minutes après que sa mère se soit enfermée dans sa propre chambre pour se reposer de sa longue nuit de garde à l'hôpital de Forks. **

« Il faut que je t'attache pour que tu restes au lit le matin ? » demanda Paul d'une voix ensommeillée.

**Elle lui tournait le dos, il ne la vit donc pas se mordre la lèvre. **_**L'attacher ? **_**Elle serra brièvement les cuisses à cette pensée, et sortit la dernière fournée de cookies du four. Le bacon et les œufs brouillés étaient prêts et réparti dans deux assiettes posées sur la table. **

« Bella ? »

« Hum ? » fit-elle en se retournant après avoir remis la grille dans le four.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda-t-il, inquiet.

« Oui, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? »

**Elle l'invita à s'asseoir et baissa aussitôt son regard sur son assiette. Paul l'imita et commença à manger tout en se demandant pourquoi Bella évitait de le regarder. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu faire ? C'est la question qu'il se posait en allant prendre sa douche. Il se remémora les deux derniers jours. Vendredi soir avant de partir en patrouille, la température avait grimpé entre eux, et il se rendit compte que depuis ce moment-là, elle se tendait chaque fois qu'il la prenait dans ses bras ou quand il l'embrassait. Il n'avait rien remarqué sur le coup, mais avec le recul son loup fit les cent pas en lui en retroussant les babines. Il n'aimait pas cette distance qu'elle mettait entre eux. **

« Merde ! » jura-t-il en sortant de la douche.

**Il se sécha en vitesse, mit un short et, calme, il retrouva Bella dans la cuisine. Une fois n'est pas coutume, elle était en train de faire des gâteaux. Il se glissa dans son dos et enroula ses bras autour d'elle. **

« Tu comptes cuisiner tout ce qui trouve dans les placards ? » s'amusa-t-il.

« Tu as un appétit d'ogre. » lui rappela-t-elle en versant du chocolat d'une casserole dans un saladier.

« Tu manges autant que moi. » lui dit-il en lui pinçant doucement les côtes.

« Arrête ! » gloussa-t-elle. « Tu me déconcentres. Tu ne voudrais pas que je rate ce gâteau au chocolat ? »

« Non, ce serait du gâchis. » admit-il.

**Il enfoui son visage dans son cou pour respirer son odeur, soulagé de ne pas ressentir de tension dans le corps de cette femme qu'il aimait tant. Mais le soulagement fut de courte durée quand elle se racla la gorge et qu'elle demanda :**

« Tu peux me laisser travailler, s'il te plaît ? »

« Oui, oui désolé. »

**Il déposa un baiser dans son cou avant d'aller dans sa chambre pour faire ses devoirs. En réalité, il n'en avait qu'un de quasiment fini mais ça l'empêcha de penser au fait que Bella prenait ses distances, et qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de la raison. Il devait avoir une discussion sérieuse avec elle, mais la présence de sa mère risquait de compliquer les choses. Il connaissait son tempérament et il savait qu'il péterait les plombs si ça devenait trop pesant, mais il s'en irait avant que ça ne devienne trop compliqué à gérer. Blesser Bella, même si elle était une louve, était une chose impensable pour lui. Son devoir terminé, il alla s'allonger sur son lit, et l'odeur de Bella emplit ses poumons. Il s'endormit dans la seconde, pour se réveiller quelques heures plus tard par une délicieuse odeur de poulet et de pomme de terre au four. **

« Je savais que ça te réveillerait. » s'amusa Bella en déposant une assiette sur la table. « Tiens, régale-toi. »

« Il est quelle heure ? » marmonna-t-il en s'étirant.

« Plus de treize heures. » répondit Bella. « Ta mère vient juste de partir voir une amie. Elle ne rentrera pas avant ce soir. »

**Bien, ils pourront avoir une discussion sérieuse sans être dérangé. **

« Tu ne manges pas ? » lui demanda-t-il avant d'enfourner une patate qui fondit dans sa bouche.

« J'ai déjà mangé avec ta mère. » répondit-elle. « Je vais prendre une douche. »

**Elle passa pour lui voler un baiser qu'il trouva trop court, et quand elle disparut, il poussa un long et profond soupir. Il dévora son assiette avant de nettoyer et de ranger la vaisselle restante. Il alla dans sa chambre attendre que Bella ne sorte de la salle de bain, et quand ce fut le cas, elle ne portait qu'une serviette qui enrobait son corps parfait. **

« Oh, euh… je peux te piquer des vêtements ? » demanda-t-elle en se servant d'une autre serviette pour ses cheveux.

« Sers-toi ! » répondit-il d'un geste de la main.

**Quand elle revint dans la chambre, elle portait un long t-shirt, et Paul espérait qu'elle avait mit un de ses caleçons. Il en eut la confirmation quand elle se pencha pour ramasser la serviette qu'elle avait fait tomber.**

« Il faut qu'on parle. »

« D'accord, mais de quoi, au juste ? » voulut-elle savoir.

« Tu n'en as pas une petite idée ? » demanda-t-il.

« Euh, non ! » répondit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

« Bizarre, je pensais que tu m'évitais depuis vendredi. » railla-t-il.

« Je ne t'évite pas. » répondit-elle.

« Ah non ? » dit-il, pas du tout convaincu. « Depuis que je me suis levé ce matin, on ne s'est pas embrassé une seule fois. Ah si, tu m'as embrassé pendant que je mangeais, mais je n'appellerais pas ça un baiser. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? » répliqua-t-elle.

« La vérité ! » claqua-t-il en se levant. « Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait pour que tu m'évites ? »

« Mais tu n'as rien fait, merde ! » s'emporta-t-elle.

**Elle se prit la tête entre les mains et lui tourna le dos pour ne pas lui montrer à quel point elle était perdue. Pas sur ses sentiments pour lui, non. Elle était folle de lui.**

« Bella, cette distance est en train de me tuer. Il faut que je sache pourquoi tu m'évites. » **Aucune réaction. **« Tu… est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse une pause ? »

_**Une pause ?**_** Non, jamais de la vie. Les paroles de ses copines lui revinrent en mémoire. **_**T'attends quoi ?**_** lui avait dit Claire. **_**Paul et toi, c'est encore plus fort que ce qui peut se passer dans nos couples à nous. C'est normal de se poser des questions, mais demande-toi seulement une chose. Est-ce que tu en as envie ? **_**lui avait ensuite dit Leah. Oui, oui merde. Elle en avait terriblement envie. Mais est-ce qu'il y a un bon moment pour ça ? Pour sa première fois ? Bella se retourna et vit Paul attendre qu'elle fasse un geste vers lui. Le désespoir qu'elle vit sur son visage émietta ses défenses et sa peur, et sans plus aucune attente, elle se rua sur lui pour prendre son visage entre ses mains et coller sa bouche à la sienne…**

* * *

Un petit cliffhanger qui laisse espérer quelque chose que vous attendez toutes j'en suis sûre !

A la semaine prochaine pour en savoir plus *-*

Bizzz, Aurélie !


	13. Chapitre 13

**Disclaimer : Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !**

**Bien le bonjour,**

**J'espère qu'avec ce chapitre, vous ne m'en voudrez plus de vous avoir laissé sur votre faim *-* En même temps, depuis le temps que vous me lisez, vous devriez être habitué, hiihii !**

**Bonne lecture les amis !**

* * *

_**Dimanche 20 avril 2008 !**_

_**Le désespoir qu'elle vit sur son visage émietta ses défenses et sa peur, et sans plus aucune attente, elle se rua sur lui pour prendre son visage entre ses mains et coller sa bouche à la sienne…**_

**Le corps de Paul réagit aussitôt, et il rendit son baiser à Bella.**

« Hum, attends bébé ! » **Elle avait les joues rouges et les lèvres légèrement gonflées. Dieu qu'elle était sexy. **« Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligé de faire quoi que ce soit. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je fais. » dit-elle. « Je te demande pardon pour la distance, ce n'était pas intentionnel, j'étais seulement perdue. Je n'en peux plus de la tension qu'il y a entre nous chaque fois qu'on s'embrasse. Tu t'arrêtes chaque fois que ça devient trop intense. »

« Je ne veux pas te mettre mal à l'aise, Bella. » lui dit-il. « J'ai de l'expérience et pas toi, et avec toi je ne veux pas que ce soit juste du sexe. Encore moins pour ta première fois. »

« Je veux que tu me touches, Paul. » répliqua-t-elle avant de l'embrasser. « Je veux que tu m'embrasses quand ça te chante, que tu me caresses quand t'en ressens le besoin… »

« J'ai envie de toi tous les jours, bébé. » la coupa-t-il d'une voix rauque. « Qu'est-ce que t'essaies de me dire au juste ? »

« Je veux que tu restes toi-même, et que tu ne recules pas quand ça devient trop chaud entre nous. »

**Pour appuyer ses dires, elle prit sa main et la posa sur son sein par-dessus le t-shirt. Elle se mordit la lèvre et serra les cuisses. Sa louve voulait prendre les rennes et plaquer ce beau male sur le lit pour le prendre tout entier en elle.**

« Bébé, j'ai tellement envie de toi… » souffla-t-il en titillant son téton du pouce.

« Alors prends-moi. » gémit-elle.

« M… Maintenant ? »

**Il n'arrivait plus à penser correctement. Il planta son regard dans le sien, et tout ce qu'il y vit c'était de l'envie et de la détermination. **

« Bella, dis-le-moi à voix haute et clairement, parce que sinon je ne pourrais pas m'arrêter. » la supplia-t-il, ôtant sa main de son sein pour la porter à sa joue.

« Je ne veux pas que tu t'arrêtes. » lui dit-elle en tournant la tête pour embrasser sa paume. « Peu importe qu'on soit ensemble que depuis deux semaines ou plus, je t'aime et je ne veux personne d'autre que toi. Fais-moi l'amour. »

**Il n'eut pas besoin d'encouragement supplémentaire. A peine ces trois mots eurent franchi ses lèvres qu'il se jeta dessus pour la dévorer. Elle répondit au baiser avec autant d'ardeur et très vite, elle se retrouva les jambes autour de ses hanches. **

« Oh bébé, y a tellement de choses que j'ai envie de te faire avant de me fondre en toi. » dit-il contre sa bouche en les allongeant sur le lit.

« Hum, on a tout le temps du monde. » haleta-t-elle.

« Tu me le diras si je vais trop loin, hein ? » demanda-t-il en se redressant pour la regarder.

« Evidemment ! » répondit-elle, glissant ses mains sur son torse. « Pardonne-moi de t'avoir fait croire que tu avais mal agis. »

**Elle se sentait vraiment mal de l'avoir laissé dans le doute et de ne pas lui avoir parlé franchement. Pourtant, elle n'avait jamais été du genre lâche. Quand elle avait quelque chose à dire, que ça plaise ou pas, elle le disait. Alors qu'il lui donnait le plus doux des baisers, elle se fit la promesse de toujours lui dire ce qui n'allait pas, même si ce n'était que pour quelque chose de futile. **

« Attends, je vais fermer la porte pour qu'on ne soit pas dérangé. » dit-il en se levant du lit.

**Bella, elle, alla ouvrir la fenêtre pour croiser les volets. Il ne servait à rien de rester dans le noir, mais il ne fallait pas non plus qu'on puisse jouer les voyeurs. Elle referma la fenêtre puis tira les rideaux quand les mains de son loup se faufilèrent de sa taille à son ventre en passant sous le t-shirt.**

« Tu as changé d'avis ? » demanda-t-il.

« Non ! » répondit-elle en se retournant dans ses bras.

« Bella, tu me crois si je te dis que j'ai toujours mis des préservatifs ? »

« Bien sûr que je te crois. » dit-elle en croisant ses doigts derrière sa nuque. « J'ai confiance en toi. »

« Je ne veux pas en mettre avec toi. » dit-il. « Je veux pouvoir te sentir te resserrer autour de moi. »

« D'accord ! »

**Elle chercha ses lèvres, qu'il lui donna sur le champ. De nouveau sur le lit, ils continuèrent de s'embrasser langoureusement tout en se caressant. Bella voulait en sentir plus. Elle était encore bien trop habillée, alors elle rompit le baiser pour enlever le débardeur qu'elle avait piqué à Paul. Voilà, elle était seins nus devant lui. Bien qu'il mourrait d'envie d'admirer ce corps magnifique, il reprit sa bouche en otage, caressant sa langue avec langueur tout en frottant son pelvis contre le sien. Il pouvait sentir son désir, et seule la pensée qu'elle soit toujours vierge l'empêchait de la pénétrer sans attendre. Non, il devait se montrer doux et patient. Il devait d'abord la goûter, lui faire ressentir des choses tels qu'il en avait rêvé. Il délaissa sa langue pour cajoler son cou tout en poursuivant ses caresses. La fermeté de ses seins contre son torse fit dresser son sexe encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. C'était douloureux, mais il devait museler cette impatience. Paul parcourut chaque centimètre carré de sa peau, cajolant, suçotant et mordillant ses seins. L'intensité de la senteur de Bella augmentait, et Paul ne tenait plus. Il lui ôta le caleçon qui masquait ce qu'il cherchait tant à goûter, puis, se replaçant entre ses jambes pour lui donner un baiser renversant, il fit courir sa main gauche le long de son corps, englobant son sein dans sa paume avant de descendre jusqu'à sa moiteur humide. Un grognement guttural roula dans sa gorge lorsqu'il sentit à quel point elle était mouillée. Elle se cambrait mais pas pour s'éloigner, mais pour en vouloir plus. Libérant sa bouche, il caressa son intimité, puis, insinua son majeur en elle avec lenteur. C'était une sensation incomparable. Bella en voulait plus. Sa louve était plus que prête. **

« Paul… s'il te plaît chéri. » geignit-elle.

« Tu veux quoi, bébé ? » gronda-t-il, mordillant son oreille sans cesser de caresser son intimité.

« Ne me fais plus attendre, je t'en prie. » le supplia-t-elle. **Elle tira sur le short qui l'empêchait de la prendre entièrement. **« Fais-moi l'amour, maintenant. »

« Mais j'ai envie de te goûter. » dit-il en taquinant son cou de sa langue.

« Plus tard ! » gémit-elle.

_**Plus tard… **_**Oui, plus tard il la goûterait. A vrai dire, il était aussi impatient de la posséder. Quand il enleva son doigt de son intimité, Bella ressentit comme un vide. La respiration hachée, elle suivit chacun des mouvements de Paul, qui était sortit du lit pour enlever son short. Se mordant la lèvre devant la taille de son sexe, elle ne pu cependant pas détourner les yeux, chose qu'elle dû quand même faire lorsque Paul revint s'allonger entre ses jambes. Il tira la couverture afin qu'elle s'y glisse, et il la suivit. **

« Paul, promets-moi de ne pas t'arrêter. » lui dit-elle en prenant son visage dans une main. « Ne t'arrête surtout pas, même si tu m'entends avoir mal. »

« Bébé ! » souffla-t-il. « Je ne veux pas que tu souffres… »

« Promets-le ! » insista-t-elle.

**Elle allait avoir mal, elle le savait. Et Paul le savait aussi, mais l'idée de savoir qu'elle allait souffrir lui était intenable. Il le lui promit et l'embrassa pour trouver la force d'aller contre ses instincts protecteurs. Bella glissa ses bras sous ses larges épaules, remonta une jambe le long de leur corps et lui mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle était plus que prête à le recevoir en elle. Paul laissa son côté loup prend une partie des rennes, et il se retrouva enfoui en Bella en l'espace d'une seconde, qui rejeta la tête en arrière et se mordit la langue pour ne pas crier. Il était plus qu'imposant, et il l'emplissait parfaitement. Paul posa sa bouche dans le creux de son cou, et remua ses hanches. Bella s'accrocha à lui, l'encourageant en murmurant à son oreille qu'elle allait bien. Glissant ses doigts le long de son torse, elle resserra ses jambes autour de lui, et bientôt la douleur ne fut plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Elle ne ressentait plus que le corps de son homme qui allait et venait sur elle. **_**En elle.**_** Elle le sentait jusqu'au plus profond de son être. Quand sa bouche prit possession de la sienne, elle lui rendit son baiser avec ardeur. Paul n'était pas loin du point de non-retour, et il ne lui fallut plus que deux vas-et-viens pour jouir en elle. Son corps fut secoué de soubresauts irréguliers, sa bouche émit un grognement sourd, et son souffle se fit plus saccadé que ce qu'il n'a jamais connu jusque-là. Ils transpiraient autant l'un que l'autre, mais aucun d'eux ne voulu se détacher. **

« Salut ! » dit Bella d'une voix enrouée.

**Son regard se voila, signe qu'elle était fatiguée, comme un énorme poids qu'on lui enlevait des épaules.**

« Salut ! » répondit-il. « Je t'aime ! »

« Je t'aime. » souffla-t-elle contre ses lèvres.

**Après être resté de longues minutes allongées l'un sur l'autre, Paul réussit à sortir du lit tout en gardant Bella enroulée autour de lui pour l'emmener dans la salle de bain. **

_**Une heure plus tard !**_

**Le brouillard de son cerveau s'était dissipé, et Bella repensa inlassablement à ce moment plein de sensualité et d'amour qui s'était déroulé dans la chambre. Elle l'avait fait. Elle s'était donnée à Paul. Elle avait assouvi ce désir si longtemps enfoui en elle. Dans la cuisine, occupée à préparer un goûter pour elle et son loup, Bella laissa son esprit vagabonder et se remémora cet instant. Il était resté fidèle à lui-même. Téméraire, doux, plein de fougue et l'amour qu'il ressentait pour elle l'avait frappée en plein cœur grâce à ce lien merveilleux qu'était l'imprégnation. Un soupir de plaisir lui échappa lorsque les mains de Paul se faufilèrent sous son t-shirt et que son corps se colla au sien.**

« Tu as l'air bien pensive. » dit-il.

« Je sais, désolée. » dit-elle en se retournant dans ses bras. « Est-ce que ça va changer entre nous, maintenant qu'on a… fait l'amour ? »

« Rien ne va changer, bébé. » lui assura-t-il. « Je resterais un parfait crétin, et toi celle qui me remettra sur le droit chemin. »

**Elle gloussa malgré elle. Il savait comment détendre l'atmosphère dans ce genre de conversation. **

« Que dirais-tu de déguster le gâteau que j'ai préparé tout à l'heure ? » proposa-t-elle.

**Déguster était un faible mot. Bella avait eu la présence d'esprit de mettre un morceau de côté pour Nora, car il n'en restait plus une seule miette.**

« Tu crois que je pourrais retourner au lycée bientôt ? » demanda Bella, en débarrassant la table.

« Je n'en sais rien, faut en parler avec Sam. » répondit Paul, qui l'aida. « Tu te sens prête à y retourner ? »

« Peut-être. » dit-elle. « Il faut aussi que j'aille faire du shopping étant donné que j'ai gagné en centimètres ces derniers jours. Tu crois qu'Emily accepterait de m'accompagner à Port Angeles, demain ? »

« Faut lui demander. » dit Paul en haussant les épaules. « Tu veux qu'on aille faire un tour ? »

« Tentant ! » dit-elle en s'adossant contre le plan de travail. « Mais je préfère rester ici et me reposer. On pourrait s'allonger quelques heures. »

« S'allonger, hein ? » dit Paul en haussant les sourcils de manière subjective en s'avançant vers elle.

« Ne t'emballe pas Dom Juan, j'ai simplement envie d'être dans tes bras. » dit-elle en l'esquivant.

**Se sentant finalement d'humeur joueuse, elle rit en entendant le grognement que lâcha Paul, et se mit à sautiller jusqu'à la chambre. Paul la rattrapa sans mal, mais respecta son envie de vouloir se reposer.**

_**Lundi 21 avril 2008 !**_

**Bella avait reçu l'aval de Sam pour se rendre à Port Angeles en compagnie d'Emily, lui promettant d'appeler un des garçons si jamais elle se sentait mal, ou sur le point de péter les plombs. **

« Ton mec devrait se dérider un peu. » avait-elle dit à Emily quand elle était montée dans la voiture de la jeune femme.

« Je fais ce que je peux. » avait répondu Emily.

**Pendant toute la matinée, elle remit à neuf toute sa garde-robe. La transformation lui avait fait gagner quelques centimètres, mais heureusement pour elle, sa pointure de pieds n'avait pas changé, mais elle renonça aux talons. Emily avait sauté sur l'occasion pour faire quelques emplettes elle aussi, puis, il fut temps d'aller déjeuner.**

« Alors, comment ça se passe avec Paul depuis notre conversation de samedi ? » demanda Emily, quand le serveur eut pris leurs commandes.

« Et bien, il a un peu haussé le ton parce que je ne me comportais pas comme d'habitude, mais tout va pour le mieux maintenant. » répondit Bella. « Genre, vraiment bien. »

« Bah ouais, je comprends ! » sourit Emily. « Tu sais, même si je sais faire preuve de discrétion, ça n'est pas le cas de Claire et Leah. Elles vont vouloir que tu leur racontes tous les détails. »

« J'avais remarqué que Claire était dingue. » s'amusa Bella. « Et Leah préfèrerait se couper une main plutôt que de savoir comment Paul s'y prend au lit. Tu verras. »

**Après le déjeuner, Bella s'arrêta devant un salon de coiffure. Ses cheveux lui arrivaient au milieu du dos, et leur longueur la rendait dingue depuis sa transformation.**

« Tu crois que tu peux patienter encore un peu ? » demanda-t-elle à Emily.

**Comme pour le shopping, Emily sauta sur l'occasion et se fit faire un petit brushing tandis que Bella se fit faire une coupe. Elle opta pour un carré sauvage, qu'elle pourrait lisser ou boucler à sa guise.**

« Waouh, Paul va devenir fou. » dit Emily.

« C'est l'idée ! » confia Bella.

**De retour à Forks, Bella remercia Emily, et lui fit promettre de remettre ça mais cette fois, avec les filles de la meute.**

« Bella, tu es… changée ! » dit Charlie quand elle rentra dans la maison.

« J'en avais besoin. » dit-elle. « Dis, tu veux bien plaider ma cause auprès de Sam ? Je n'en peux plus de passer mes journées à la maison, il faut que je retourne au lycée. »

« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. » promit-il en réprimant un sourire.

**Pendant une heure, Bella rangea ses nouveaux achats, triant ses anciens vêtements en se disant que ça servirait aux bonnes œuvres. Son ventre gronda. Descendant à la cuisine, elle prépara des muffins au chocolat quand on frappa à la porte.**

« Waouh ! » fit Angela. « T'es super canon ! »

« Merci ! » sourit Bella. « Tu veux rentrer une minute ? »

« J'adorerais, mais mon loup personnel m'attend chez Emily. Je passais juste t'apporter les cours de la journée. » dit Angela. « Pitié, reviens au lycée. Je me sens seule. »

« Oui je, j'ai demandé à mon père de parler à Sam. » dit Bella.

**Et elle espérait de tout cœur pouvoir enfin retourner au lycée. Elle n'était pas forcément pressée de retrouver la bande de Mike, Lauren et compagnie, et encore moins de revoir les Cullen, mais rien que pour passer ses journées autre part que chez elle, elle était prête à les supporter. Bella sortit la seconde fournée de muffins quand on frappa à la porte. **

_« C'est ouvert ! » cria Charlie depuis le salon._

**Bella savait qu'il s'agissait de Paul. Son cœur s'accélérait chaque fois qu'il approchait. Elle entendit son homme et son père se saluer et, gardant le dos tourné à l'entrée de la cuisine, elle prépara la dernière fournée de pâtisserie avant de remettre la grille dans le four, consciente du regard incandescent de son loup sur elle. Elle prit tout son temps pour se retourner, et elle dû se mordre l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas éclater de rire devant la tête qu'il tirait. **

« Oh toi t'as de la chance que ton père soit là, je te le dis. »

**Il parlait si bas qu'elle fut la seule à l'entendre. **

_« Hum, ça sent bon. »_

**Charlie entra dans la cuisine, interrompant ainsi sa fille et son gendre. Il connaissait depuis longtemps les sentiments que le jeune homme éprouvait pour sa fille, et pour lui il n'y avait aucun problème à ce que ces deux-là se retrouvent seuls. **

« Est-ce que je peux en goûter un, Chef ? » demanda-t-il à sa fille.

« Mais oui, sers-toi ! » répondit Bella en souriant.

**Charlie en piocha deux.**

« Je vais aller faire une petite sieste avant d'aller au bureau. Je serais rentré au milieu de la nuit. » informa-t-il sa fille.

« D'accord, j'ai prévu de faire des pâtes à la bolognaise pour ce soir. Je t'en mettrais de côté. » dit Bella.

« Tu es la meilleure. » dit-il en grimpant les marches. **Il mordit dans un muffin. **« Hum, vraiment la meilleure ! »

**La porte de sa chambre claqua à l'étage, laissant les deux loups **_**enfin**_** seuls. **

« Tu devrais monter faire tes devoirs. » dit Bella en lui tournant le dos pour nettoyer. « Je te rejoins dès que j'en ai fini ici. »

**L'instant d'après, elle sentit l'imposante érection de Paul dans son dos. **

« Tu ne devrais pas jouer avec moi, bébé. » susurra-t-il. « Surtout pas depuis hier. »

**Il lui claqua les fesses et quitta la cuisine aussi vite qu'il s'était collé à elle. Bella n'en ressentait pas moins le besoin de jouer. Oh ça oui, ils allaient jouer !**

**Dès que la dernière fournée de muffins fut cuite, elle prépara une assiette, s'empara de la pochette rapportée par Angela, et monta dans sa chambre. Paul avait pris ses aises sur le lit, et était déjà en train de travailler. Jusqu'au départ de Charlie, ils ne firent rien d'autre qu'étudier.**

« Faut vraiment que je retrouve une vie normale. » souffla-t-elle en s'étirant sur sa chaise.

« Tu veux que je plaide ta cause auprès de Sam ? » demanda Paul en rangeant ses affaires.

« Tu veux quoi en échange ? » demanda-t-elle en retour en faisant tourner sa chaise face à son lit, où Paul s'était allongé.

**Croisant un bras derrière la tête, il fit mine de réfléchir avant de regarder Bella et de lui faire signe de le rejoindre sur le lit. Quand elle fut à portée de main, il lui attrapa le poignet et l'attira sur le lit avant de s'allonger sur elle, glissant une jambe entre les siennes. **

« Je pourrais exiger que tu arrêtes de me chercher, mais je sais que tu ne le feras pas. »

« C'est tellement drôle de te regarder perdre la tête. » avoua-t-elle en souriant.

« Tu sais que je peux riposter quand je veux. » dit-il avec assurance.

**Oh oui, elle le savait !**

« Tu veux qu'on fasse un concours de celui ou celle qui craquera en premier ? » proposa-t-elle. « T'imagine, tu serais obligé de faire ceinture… »

« Oh non bébé, j'ai fait ceinture suffisamment longtemps, alors non. » l'arrêta-t-il. « Je dirais à Sam que tu te contrôles très bien et que tu veux retourner au lycée. De toute façon, j'ai confiance en toi pour ne pas faire de connerie. »

« Ce n'est pas moi qui aie un problème dans ce lycée, et Sam le sait parfaitement. » dit-elle en faisant référence à un certain vampire qui avait jeté son dévolu sur elle.

**En y repensant, elle eut une grimace qui fit sourire Paul. **

« Ne t'en fais pas pour ce connard, je lui règlerai son compte si jamais il essaie encore de t'approcher. » lui dit-il.

« J'aime te voir jaloux. » avoua-t-elle avant de glisser une main sous le t-shirt de son homme. « Et si on enlevait nos vêtements ? »

« T'es sûre ? » demanda-t-il. « Ça ne fait qu'une journée… »

« Et ? » demanda-t-elle à son tour. « Tu oublies que je suis une louve, et que je guéris vite. Crois-moi si je te dis que je ne ressens aucune douleur. Tu veux vérifier ? »

**Elle enroula sa jambe droite par-dessus sa hanche pour appuyer ses dires, ce qui le fit grogner. Rien qu'en deux jours, elle l'avait entendu grogner et gronder un nombre incalculable de fois, mais elle adorait ça.**

« Oh ma Bella, ma louve sexy tu vas en baver ! »

**Si c'était une promesse, elle ferait tout pour qu'il la tienne !**

* * *

Je vous retrouve donc la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre suivant *-*

A très vite !

Bizzz, Aurélie !


	14. Chapitre 14

**Disclaimer : Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !**

**Et bien le bonjour ^^**

**Pour ce chapitre qui clôture ce mois de juin horriblement chaud [j'espère que tout va bien pour vous avec cette canicule], je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. Perso, et sans me vante, je le trouve assez drôle.**

* * *

_**Jeudi 24 avril 2008 !**_

_**Lycée de Forks !**_

**Bella hésitait entre rire et lever les yeux au ciel tellement la situation était ridicule. Il lui avait fallu attendre deux jours avant d'avoir l'accord de Sam pour retourner au lycée, et son retour avait été très remarqué. Ses cheveux plus courts et sa façon de s'habiller… Pour son retour, elle avait opté pour un jean noir, une robe tunique à manches courtes beige, des bottines de la même couleur et une veste en jean noir. Si les professeurs lui avaient simplement dit qu'ils étaient contents de la voir rétablit, les élèves n'avaient cessé de la dévisager, mais Bella s'en moquait royalement. Elle était arrivée à la cafétéria avec Angela avant leur groupe **_**« amis »**_**, et elles en étaient au milieu de leur plateau quand elles furent rejointes par Mike et compagnie, qui continuaient de la dévisager. **

« Mais qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? » demanda Jessica.

« Quoi ? Vous n'avez jamais vu quelqu'un changer de look ? » s'amusa Bella, qui retenait furieusement son envie de rire.

« Tu n'as pas changé de look t'es… carrément une autre personne. » dit Lauren.

« C'est bon, laissez couler, d'accord ? » leur dit Bella. « Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de débattre sur mon nouveau look. »

**Elle termina son déjeuner en retenant une grimace et alla déposer son plateau. Angela la suivit et toutes les deux allèrent marcher.**

« A partir de demain, je me fais mes propres déjeuners. » dit Bella.

« C'est la cuisinière en toi qui parle. » dit Angela. « Alors, comment ça se passe entre Paul et toi ? »

« Très bien. » répondit Bella. « On a mis les choses à plat ce week-end, et depuis on s'éclate bien ensemble. »

« Tu m'étonnes ! » pouffa Angela, qui compris que son amie avait sauté le pas avec son loup.

« Tu ne me demandes pas de détails ? » s'étonna Bella.

« Non, parce que je sais que Claire va te les demander samedi, alors je patiente. » sourit Angela. « Cette fille est d'une curiosité sans limite, je t'assure, t'aurais dû voir l'interrogatoire que j'ai passé quand j'ai couché avec Embry. »

« Mais, on est toutes un peu curieuses, non ? » souligna Bella. « Même si je ne vous demanderais rien de ce genre, je ne veux pas trop en savoir sur mes frères à ce niveau-là. Sauf si c'est pour leur mener la vie dure. »

« Ouais, j'ai remarqué que ça te plaisait de les rendre dingue. » s'amusa Angela.

« Et c'est réciproque, crois-moi. » dit Bella. « Dis, tu crois que Monsieur Molina accepterait de me changer de place pendant le cours de Sciences ? »

« Je t'aurais bien dit _non_, mais je te connais assez pour savoir que tu peux être très convaincante. » dit Angela.

**Alors Bella tenta le coup à la reprise des cours l'après-midi. Elle prétexta ne pas s'entendre avec son partenaire de labo – ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux – et qu'elle préférerait être à côté de quelqu'un qui avait de vraies difficultés en Sciences afin de pouvoir l'aider à s'améliorer. **

« S'il vous plaît, Monsieur Molina ! »

« Et bien, il est vrai que vous êtes très douée dans ma classe, Mademoiselle Black, et malgré votre absence ces dernières semaines, vous avez su me rendre des devoirs parfaits. » dit l'enseignant, ce qui fit sourire Bella.

« Oui, j'adore les Sciences. » admit-elle.

« D'accord, Isabella, et je compte sur vous pour aider votre nouveau partenaire de labo pour le reste de l'année. » dit Molina. « Si je vous mettais à côté de Monsieur Newton… »

« C'est parfait ! » assura Bella.

**Elle préférait largement avoir Mike comme partenaire de Sciences que ce vampire dont l'odeur agressait ses narines de loup.**

« Bien. » dit Molina en s'adressant la classe. « Eric, s'il vous plaît, veuillez changer de place et vous mettre à côté de Monsieur Cullen. Isabella, rejoignez votre nouvelle place. »

« Merci Monsieur, et je préfère qu'on m'appelle Bella. » lui sourit-elle.

« J'en prends note ! »

**En passant devant son ancienne paillasse, elle ne pu résister et offrir un sourire hypocrite à Edward, et rejoignit sa nouvelle place.**

« Désolée Eric. » s'excusa-t-elle auprès de son nouvel ami. « Mais je ne peux vraiment plus le supporter. »

« Je ne t'en veux pas, mais tu me dois un service. » lui dit-il.

« Je peux te soudoyer avec des gâteaux ? » demanda-t-elle. « Je ne peux pas faire plus, j'ai déjà un copain qui est très jaloux… »

« Tu sais faire les tartes meringuées ? » demanda Eric.

« Les doigts dans le nez. » répondit-elle.

« Alors on a un deal ! »

**Ils se serrèrent la main, et Bella ne pu s'empêcher de rire avant de s'asseoir à côté de Mike.**

« Salut, nouveau partenaire ! » lui sourit-elle.

« Salut ! » dit-il en lui rendant son sourire.

« Bon, la raison officielle que j'ai servi au prof c'est que je voulais aider quelqu'un qui a du mal en Sciences. » dit-elle en parlant doucement.

« J'ai pigé. » s'amusa Mike. « Oh, il n'a pas l'air content de son nouveau coéquipier. »

« Si tu savais comme je m'en fou. » dit Bella en sortant ses affaires.

« Dis, je peux te soutirer quelques gâteaux, moi aussi ? » demanda Mike.

**Bella retint un fou rire, et se contenta d'hocher la tête. Pendant le reste du cours, Bella écouta attentivement le prof, et pendant un exercice, elle prit le temps nécessaire pour bien expliquer à Mike la leçon. Après le cours, Bella alla à son casier quand elle sentit une présence derrière elle. Elle prit une grande inspiration pour ne pas se mettre en colère. Oh oh, grosse erreur ! L'effroyable odeur de vampire la fit s'étrangler. Bon, il était temps de lui faire face. Doucement, elle se retourna et se retrouva face à son pot-de-colle personnel. **

« Je croyais qu'on t'avait dit de rester loin de moi. »

« Tu ne vas pas faire de scène au beau milieu du lycée. » dit Edward, sûr de lui.

« Si tu crois une connerie pareille, ça prouve que tu ne me connais pas. » répliqua Bella.

« Tu n'étais pas obligé de changer de place, tu sais ? » lui dit-il.

« Mais si, j'y étais obligé. » dit Bella. « Tu me harcèles depuis des semaines, et tu ne sembles pas comprendre que je ne veux rien avoir affaire avec toi. On n'est pas du même monde, et j'ai déjà un copain, alors peu importe ce qui te pousse à vouloir te rapprocher de moi, reste loin de moi. »

**Elle claqua la porte de son casier, et sans un regard de plus pour lui, se dirigea vers la sortie. **

« Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ? » lui demanda Angela, une fois dans sa voiture.

« Me dire que je n'étais pas forcé de changer de place en cours. » dit Bella. « Putain, Paul va péter les plombs. »

**Angela ne dit rien. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle déposa Bella chez elle, et parti à la réserve retrouver son propre loup.**

**Il fallut une heure seulement à Bella pour faire ses devoirs pour le lendemain, quand la faim la tirailla. Merde, il fallait faire des courses. Les placards et le frigo étaient presque vide. Bon, elle vérifia qu'elle avait ce qu'il fallait dans son portefeuille, qu'elle mit dans son sac à main qu'elle s'était payée lors de sa virée shopping avec Emily, et descendit au même moment où Paul entrait. **

« Dis donc toi, on ne t'a pas appris à frapper aux portes ? » railla-t-elle en remettant sa veste en jean.

« Tu comptes aller où comme ça ? » demanda-t-il en évitant de réponse à la question.

« Je dois faire des courses. » répondit-elle. « T'es venu avec ta voiture ? »

« Ouais ! Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? »

« Si ça ne te dérange pas. » dit-elle en se coulant dans ses bras. « Bonjour ! »

« Bonjour ! »

**Il goûta sa bouche, et le loup et l'homme s'apaisèrent. Vingt minutes plus tard, Paul poussait un caddie, et Bella le remplissait. Elle prit du temps au rayon des fruits et des légumes, ce qui fit grimacer Paul.**

« C'est quoi ce truc ? » demanda-t-il en prenant un légume de forme ovale et violet.

« Ça s'appelle une aubergine. » répondit Bella en la lui prenant des mains. « Faut vraiment que je t'éduque. »

**Quand elle remplit le caddie de produits pour faire des gâteaux, elle vu le sourire approbateur de Paul.**

« Ravale ce sourire, j'ai promis à un ami de lui faire une tarte pour le remercier. » dit-elle en mettant trois paquets de farine dans le caddie.

« Le remercier de quoi ? » demanda Paul.

**Bella fit le tour du caddie et alla se planter à côté de lui.**

« J'ai demandé à mon prof de Sciences de me changer de place, en lui faisant croire que je voulais aider un élève qui était en difficulté. » expliqua-t-elle. « Et donc, un de mes amis s'est vu attribué ma place à côté d'Edward, et il m'a demandé si je savais faire les tartes à la meringue alors, voilà. »

« Et, tu te retrouves à côté de qui ? » voulut-il savoir.

« A côté de quelqu'un qui sait que je ne suis pas libre. » le rassura-t-elle en l'embrassant. « Maintenant, arrête avec les questions et laisse-moi finir de remplir ce caddie, comme ça on pourra vite rentrer à la maison pour que je prépare, et des gâteaux et le dîner de ce soir avant de faire ce qu'on fait de mieux depuis lundi. »

**Elle l'embrassa à nouveau, et lui tourna le dos pour continuer ses emplettes, ayant très bien remarqué l'étincelle de désir dans le regard de son loup. A la caisse, Paul l'aida à mettre les achats dans des sacs, mais Bella fut détourné de cette tâche par le regard scandaleusement indécents de la caissière sur son homme. Elle semblait même être passé en mode **_**Je prends mon temps pour scanner les articles.**_** Bella fit claquer ses doigts devant elle, la détournant de Paul, qui continuait de ranger les courses.**

« Dis donc… Nancy. » dit Bella en lisant le prénom sur le badge de la caissière. « Si tu ne veux pas finir avec mon poing dans la gueule pour mater mon mec comme tu le fais, je te conseille vivement de te remettre au travail, et pas plus tard que maintenant. »

**Quand la caissière afficha un rictus en reportant son regard sur Paul, Bella fit claquer le plat de sa main sur le métal de la caisse, ce qui fit sursauter Nancy et les clients qui attendaient leur tour.**

« Tu crois que je plaisante ? » demanda Bella.

**Si Paul n'intervenait pas, c'est parce qu'il savait que Bella n'était pas en colère et qu'elle n'était pas sur le point de se transformer. Non, elle était d'un calme olympien. **

« Je sais très bien me servir de mes poings alors, si tu ne veux pas une démonstration, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire. »

**Nancy baissa les yeux et se remit à l'ouvrage avec plus de rapidité, ce qui fit plaisir à Bella. Elle paya la note, et avec un sourire ravi, suivit Paul à l'extérieur du supermarché, sauf qu'il marchait très vite jusqu'à la voiture.**

« Tout va bien ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Super ! » dit-il en grinçant des dents.

**Il rangea les courses dans le coffre, qu'il ferma d'un bruit sourd. Prenant une grande inspiration, il se tourna vers Bella, qui s'attendait à le voir en colère, mais non. **

« On va vite rentrer, et que ton père soit là ou non, je n'en ai rien à foutre. » dit-il. « Te voir remettre cette fille à sa place m'a tellement excité que je suis dur comme de la pierre. »

**Se mordant la lèvre, Bella alla remettre le caddie à sa place et retourna à la voiture. Paul mit cinq minutes pour les ramener, mais Bella dû ranger les courses, ce qui prit un peu plus de temps que prévu. Bella eut à peine refermé le placard, qu'elle se retrouva renverser par-dessus l'épaule de son homme. Il grimpa les escaliers et disparu dans la chambre, poussant le verrou. Heureusement pour eux, Charlie n'était pas là. Paul remit Bella sur ses jambes et, sans attendre, s'empara de sa bouche.**

« Pressé, Monsieur Lahote ? » demanda Bella, le souffle court.

« Pressé de me fondre en toi. » répondit-il en lui enlevant sa veste.

**Sa propre veste suivit, puis, son t-shirt et ses baskets. Avec un sourire carnassier, il observa Bella enlever sa robe tunique trop moulante à son goût. Elle s'asseya sur son lit, et quand Paul s'approcha, elle l'arrêta en levant une jambe. A moitié allongée sur le lit, Bella avait pris appuie sur ses coudes. Sans la quitter des yeux, Paul lui ôta les bottes. Elle ramena ensuit ses jambes sous ses fesses, donna une poussée en arrière et recula dans le lit. **

« On a envie de jouer, bébé ? » susurra Paul en grimpant sur le lit.

« Peut-être bien. » répondit-elle en se léchant la lèvre.

**En grognant, Paul lui attrapa les chevilles et la tira vers lui, bloquant son corps du sien.**

« Si tu savais comme j'aime ton nouveau look. » dit-il en caressant sa clavicule.

**Du bout des doigts, il effleura sa peau et traça le contour de son soutien-gorge noir. **

« J'ai le bas assorti. » lui dit Bella.

« Ah oui ? » dit Paul en déposant un baiser sur sa peau.

« Oui, mais tu devrais peut-être te dépêcher, tu as des devoirs à faire. » lui rappela-t-elle.

« Je les ferais pendant que tu prépareras le dîner. » dit-il en attrapant ses mains pour les mettre au-dessus de sa tête. « Maintenant, tu ne bouges plus, que je puisse te dévorer. »

**Il prit sa bouche et joua avec sa langue de longues minutes, titillant le désir qui la tenaillait. Il dévia ensuite dans son cou, sur sa clavicule, le creux de sa poitrine… Toute parcelle de peau qui passait à portée de sa bouche. Il la débarrassa de ses vêtements, en prenant bien soin de ne rien déchirer, et quand elle fut nue, il se lécha la lèvre supérieure en la voyant se cambrer. Elle ne semblait pas avoir envie de préliminaires, et lui non plus, à vrai dire. **

« Et merde ! » souffla-t-il.

**Son loup retroussa les babines, dévoilant des crocs assoiffés de son corps, lorsque Bella déboutonna son jean. Elle le baissa suffisamment pour qu'il soit libre de tout mouvement, et Paul n'attendit pas de l'ôter entièrement. Il écrasa son corps à celui de Bella, et entra en elle d'une seule et vigoureuse poussée. Ils lâchèrent tous les deux un grognement animal qui se répercuta autour d'eux. **

« J'ai envie d'être brutal. » avoua-t-il d'une voix rauque.

« Alors sois brutal ! » lui dit-elle en prenant son visage en coupe pour l'embrasser.

**Mais elle savait qu'il n'allait l'être qu'à cinquante pourcent. Paul détestait une chose plus que tout. Faire du mal à Bella, et il avait peur de se laisser trop aller. Répondant à son baiser, il prit ses mains et les emprisonna au-dessus de sa tête en donnant un premier coup de reins. Bella referma ses jambes autour de lui comme une seconde peau et réussit à se défaire d'une main pour agripper les cheveux de Paul, qui enfoui son visage dans son cou. **

« Paul… je vais… oui… juste-là… »

**Paul se fia aux demandes de sa compagne et la fit jouir avec une telle force qu'il éclata en elle après une dernière poussée. A bout de souffle, la louve avait envie de griffer son mâle pour s'être retenue. **_**La prochaine fois, se dit-elle.**_

**Après une longue douche, ils descendirent et, pendant que Paul s'installait à la table de la cuisine pour faire ses devoirs, Bella prépara des tartelettes. Elle avait décidé d'en faire à la meringue pour Eric, et d'autres à la fraise pour le reste de la **_**« bande »**_**. A son arrivée, l'entente avec Lauren et Jessica avaient très mal débutée, et Bella avait été surprise de les voir, toutes les deux, changer de comportement. Bella savait que c'était en partie dû à sa filiation avec Jacob, mais quand elles avaient essayé d'aborder le sujet une fois de plus après l'épisode de son premier jour, une simple mise en garde et un regard bien acéré qui montrait bien qu'elle ne plaisantait pas, avait suffi à faire changer le comportement de ces deux pestes. Bella ne les considérait pas vraiment comme des amies, mais plus comme des camarades de classe. Elles se voyaient au lycée, et c'est tout. A choisir, elle s'entendait mieux avec Eric, Tyler et Mike. Ce dernier n'avait pas cherché à la draguer comme le lui avait dit Angela le jour de son arrivé. Bella ne savait pas pourquoi, et elle s'en portait très bien. Deux heures passèrent quand Charlie rentra. Bella était alors en train de préparer un rôti qui embaumait toute la maison. **

« Oh, que ça sent bon ! » dit le shérif en entrant dans la cuisine. « Bonjour Paul ! »

« Salut Chef ! » répondit ce dernier. « Dure journée ? »

« Tu n'as pas idée ! » lui dit Charlie. « Une bonne nuit de sommeil, c'est tout ce qui m'attends ce soir. »

« Tu n'es pas d'astreinte ? » demanda Bella.

« Non, et c'est tant mieux. » répondit son père. « Bon, je vais aller prendre une douche. »

**Il disparut à l'étage. Paul mit le point final à son devoir, et rangea ses affaires. Il posa son sac dans un coin du salon, et rejoignit Bella en se coulant dans son dos. **

« Tu me déconcentres. » dit-elle alors qu'il embrassait son cou.

« Tant mieux. » sourit-il contre sa peau.

« Ça ne sera jamais prêt si tu continues de me coller. »

**Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à contrôler son corps, qui répondait de manière positive au touché de Paul, qui faisait glisser ses lèvres le long de la peau de son cou. En parallèle, il caressait la peau nue de son ventre. Elle lui facilitait la tâche. Après leur douche, elle avait mis une simple brassière de sport ultra moulante, en complément d'un legging. **

« Si tu ne veux pas que je te touche… » susurra-t-il à son oreille. « … il ne faut pas t'habiller comme ça. »

« Je veux que tu me touches… tout le temps… » dit-elle, la voix haletante. « … mais pas quand je cuisine. Et je te signale que mon père va être là toute la soirée… et toute la nuit. »

« Parce que tu crois que ça va m'empêcher de te dévorer avant mon tour de garde ? »

**Oh, elle avait bien conscience que rien n'y personne ne pourrait l'empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit, à moins qu'elle ne dise **_**non**_**. Ce qui ne risquait pas d'arriver. Sa transformation avait acéré son désir pour ce fougueux mâle qui lui appartenait. Et ne parlons pas du sexe. **

« Laisse-moi faire le dîner tranquillement, et je te promets que je me montrerais _très sage_, quand on s'enfermera dans ma chambre. »

**Un grondement roula dans la poitrine de Paul. Il lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille et claqua son bassin dans son dos. **_**Merde, **_**se dit Bella ! Il était en pleine érection. Ce fut dur toute la soirée, pour Bella, de ne pas craquer. Elle avait fini de préparer le dîner en faisant celle qui était concentrée, mais elle ne l'était qu'à moitié. Ereinté après ces derniers jours de gardes et très peu de sommeil, Charlie s'était enfermé dans sa chambre après le dîner en s'excusant auprès des jeunes. Une demi-heure plus tard, alors que Bella rangeait la vaisselle propre avec l'aide de Paul, un ronflement colossal se fit entendre dans le silence ambiant de la maison.**

« Je ne savais pas qu'il ronflait aussi fort. » pouffa Paul.

« Ris pas, ou je t'interdis l'accès à mon corps pendant une semaine. » le prévint Bella, en pliant le torchon qu'elle avait dans ses mains.

« Tiens dont ! » s'amusa-t-il. « Tu ne tiendrais pas une semaine. »

« Ah, vraiment ? » dit-elle en lui faisant face. **Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, et une lueur de défi perla dans son regard. **« Tu veux parier ? »

« Comme si t'avais une chance. » répliqua-t-il, un sourire en coin.

« Très bien, alors pas de sexe pendant une semaine. » le défia-t-elle.

« Et, je gagne quoi, quand t'auras craqué ? » demanda-t-il, déjà sûr de gagner le pari.

« Moi, pendant toute une journée à faire _absolument tout_ ce que tu voudras. » répondit-elle. « Mais si c'est moi qui gagne, disons que ta défaite sera très satisfaisante pour moi. »

**Et là, avec un sourire posé, elle lui tourna le dos et monta à l'étage. Elle avait bien conscience que Paul la suivait aussitôt, et elle fit donc exprès de balancer ses hanches à chaque montée. Le grondement qui s'éleva derrière elle la fit sourire davantage. Elle s'allongea sur son lit en poussant un gémissement appréciateur. Elle était toute courbaturée et fatiguée. Les mains nouées derrière la tête, elle darda un regard vers la droite, et vit Paul qui se tenait, immobile mais à fleur de peau, près du lit. **

« Le pari ne commence que demain. »

**Cela suffit à Paul pour qu'il pousse un profond soupir de soulagement. Il grimpa sur le lit et colla son corps à celui de Bella, qui entoura ses jambes et ses bras autour de lui.**

« J'ai quand même le droit de t'embrasser pendant le pari, hum ? » demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

« Oui, bien sûr ! » répondit-elle. « Pourquoi ? Tu veux déclarer forfait ? »

« Jamais de la vie ! » répliqua-t-il. « Mais j'ai une question ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe si aucun de nous deux craquent ? »

« Et bien, je reconnaitrais publiquement que tu as plus de self-control que je ne le pense. » dit-elle.

« Parce que tu crois que je n'ai aucun self-control ? » s'étonna-t-il.

« A toi de me le prouver. » dit-elle simplement en haussant les épaules. « Bon, l'heure tourne et tu as… » **Elle tourna la tête vers son réveil. **« … deux heures avant de devoir patrouiller alors… »

**Elle n'eut pas le loisir de finir sa phrase qu'il l'embrassa…**

**Le lendemain, Bella prenait un malin plaisir à envoyer des sms coquins à Paul. A la pause déjeuner, avant d'être rejointes par Mike & Cie, elle parla à Angela du pari, et cette dernière explosa de rire.**

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? » demanda Eric.

« Oh, rien. Juste un truc perso ! » répondit Bella, qui sortit d'un sac une petite boîte, qu'elle donna à Eric. « En remerciement pour avoir échangé ta place avec moi en Sciences. »

« Merci Bella ! » lui sourit Eric en ouvrant la fameuse boîte. « Wow, ça a l'air trop bon. »

« Régale-toi ! » lui dit-elle en lui rendant son sourire. **Elle sortit une seconde boîte, l'ouvrit et la posa au milieu de la table. **« Et pour vous ! »

**Les tartelettes à la fraise furent un grand succès, tout comme celles à la meringue d'Éric. Le soir venu, lorsque Paul vint la retrouver après avoir dîné avec sa mère avant de l'emmener au travail, Bella avait fait exprès de très peu se vêtir. Après tout, son père était au travail, et bien que le pari fût en cours, elle n'avait pas l'intention de perdre. Peu importe ce que Paul prévoirait pour tenter de la faire plier en premier. Elle était assise sur le canapé du salon, à zapper toutes les chaînes pour trouver un programme potable pour passer sa soirée. Elle n'était pas du tout fatiguée, et Paul devrait bientôt aller en patrouille avec Jared. **

_**Toc toc !**_

« Entre ! » lui dit-elle en haussant un peu le ton.

**Paul entra, et s'étonna de trouver Bella sur le canapé, et devant la télé. Ce n'était pas du tout son genre. Elle pencha la tête en arrière à son approche, attendant un baiser qui vint sans qu'elle ait à supplier. **

« Ce n'est pas du tout ton genre de traîner devant la télé. » lui dit-il en faisant le tour du canapé pour s'asseoir.

« Je ne suis pas fatiguée, et tous mes devoirs pour la semaine prochaine sont faits. » dit-elle en allongeant ses jambes sur les siennes. « Et en restant devant la télé je suis plus près de la cuisine. »

**Paul rit doucement, mais son attention était focalisée sur les jambes de Bella. De longues jambes lisses et nues. Elle portait le shorty le plus court qu'il n'ait jamais vu sur elle. Elle l'avait fait exprès, il le savait, d'autant plus que la brassière était aussi moulante et fine que le shorty. Le noir lui allait vachement bien. **

« Un problème ? » demanda-t-elle, sentant parfaitement le désir qu'il éprouvait au travers du lien.

« Aucun ! » répondit-il avec une assurance qui surprit Bella. « J'admirais seulement tes jambes. »

**Il releva la tête pour ne fixer que ses yeux, et ainsi éviter d'être le premier à craquer. Une semaine sans faire l'amour à Bella. C'était un vrai défi, pour ainsi dire, mais il tiendrait. **

« T'as passé une bonne journée ? » demanda-t-elle innocemment, remontant sa jambe gauche.

« Très bien ! » répondit-il.

**Son loup se moquait du défi et voulait se jeter sur sa moitié, mais Paul le musela. Les minutes s'égrenèrent dans un silence pesant. Si Paul n'avait pas tendu la perche à Bella pour le pari, la veille, il l'aurait déjà allongé sur le canapé pour la prendre. **

« Faut que j'y aille ! » dit-il en se levant.

« Ok ! » dit-elle simplement.

**Elle le raccompagna à la porte, contente de son effet. Paul se retourna avant d'ouvrir la porte, prit le visage de Bella dans ses mains et l'embrassa fiévreusement. **

« Viens dormir à la maison, s'te plaît ! »

**C'était très tentant, et Bella avait déjà prévu de passer le week-end avec lui, à la réserve.**

« Je te rejoindrais demain matin, ta mère passera me prendre après son service. » lui dit-elle en enroulant ses bras autour de son cou.

« Ah, je comprends mieux pourquoi j'ai dû venir ici à pieds depuis l'hôpital. » dit Paul en faisant une moue qui fit sourire Bella. « Tu complotes dans mon dos avec ma mère, je rêve. »

« Si tu n'avais pas insisté, une fois de plus, tu aurais eu l'agréable surprise de me voir à ton réveil. » dit-elle dans un susurre. « J'avais prévu de venir te réveiller en me glissant dans ton lit. »

**Paul grogna.**

« Et, s'il n'y avait pas eu le pari, je me serai collé à toi… _nue_ et… »

**Il la coupa d'un baiser, qui la laissa pantoise quand il s'en alla. Elle s'éventa de ses mains tout en fermant la porte à clé. Ce mec savait embrasser à vous en faire perdre la tête. Bella retourna devant la télé, et s'allongea après avoir mis la chaîne **_**CW**_**, qui rediffusaient des épisodes de la série **_**Supernatural**_**. Une série que Bella avait commencée à regarder deux ans plus tôt avec Paul, sans jamais continuer. Peut-être devrait-elle s'y remettre. Il était plus d'une heure du matin quand, alors que **_**Dean Winchester**_** essayait de retrouver la trace de son frère **_**Sam**_**, les narines de Bella frémirent. L'odeur n'avait rien d'agréable, du moins la faible fragrance qui émanait de l'étage, et la louve fut sur le qui-vive…**

* * *

Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Et oui, la fin promets un tout petit peu de baston.

Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour avoir la réponse *-*

Bizzz, Aurélie !


	15. Chapitre 15

**Disclaimer : Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !**

**Bien le bonjour chers amis, **

**Il ne nous reste plus que 2 semaines à passer ensemble sur cette fiction, qui arrive à sa fin dans deux chapitres. En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture *-***

* * *

_**Dans la nuit du vendredi 24 avril au samedi 25 avril 2008 !**_

**Bella n'était pas très rassuré. Si elle appelait son père ou un membre de la meute, la personne qui était à l'étage risquait de l'entendre et de prendre la tangente. Faisant comme si de rien n'était, elle éteignit la télé, et voulut prendre son téléphone, mais elle l'avait laissé dans la cuisine. Elle alla le prendre, et feignit d'avoir faim et ouvrit le frigo. Cachée par la porte, elle déverrouilla l'appareil et tapa un texto à son cousin, quand l'odeur de vampire – qu'elle savait reconnaître maintenant, fit éternuer sa louve. Merde, comment il osait se pointer chez elle, deux heures seulement après le départ de Paul ? Elle reconnaissait son visiteur. Difficile d'oublier l'odeur de son pot-de-colle personnel. Le message qu'elle tapa de son pouce était bref. **_**Cullen chez moi. **_**Elle l'envoya, et reporta son attention sur le contenu du frigo. C'est vrai qu'elle avait faim, mais elle se contenta de prendre une bouteille d'eau, et là, en refermant le frigo, elle tomba nez à nez avec Edward Cullen. Il se tenait sur le seuil de la cuisine, et la façon dont il la regardait était assez dérangeante. Malsaine. L'odeur avait été de plus en plus proche, oppressante, et la part rationnelle d'elle-même avait été tentée de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée au lieu de la cuisine, de sortir sur le perron et de se mettre à courir en direction de la forêt. Mais non, elle était **_**chez elle**_**. Elle n'allait pas partir de chez elle quand même. C'était lui l'intrus.**

« T'as un sacré culot pour te pointer chez moi au beau milieu de la nuit. » claqua-t-elle en tentant de garder son calme. « Comment t'es rentrée ? »

« A ton avis ? » demanda-t-il.

**Oui, elle en avait une petite idée. Quand elle avait passé le reste de sa journée dans sa chambre à faire ses devoirs, elle avait ouvert la fenêtre parce qu'elle avait chaud. Sa nature de louve avait augmenté la température de son corps, et du coup, elle avait besoin d'un peu d'air quand elle restait enfermée trop longtemps dans la même pièce. Quand elle était descendue préparer le dîner, elle n'avait pas fermé la fenêtre, et elle ne l'avait pas refermé après avoir pris sa douche.**

« Ça m'apprendra à n'en faire qu'à ma tête. » dit-elle en soufflant. « Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Et dépêche-toi avant que je ne t'envoie la bouteille dans la gueule. »

**Et si elle se mettait à paniquer ? Non, si elle commençait à paniquer ou à feindre une émotion trop forte, Paul le ressentirait et en tirerait les pires conclusions, et il deviendrait fou.**

« Te parler ! »

**L'envie de se cogner la tête contre un mur n'a jamais été aussi forte. **_**Te parler…**_** Quelle belle connerie !**

« Est-ce que t'es sourd, ou quoi ? » demanda-t-elle. « Il me semble t'avoir déjà dit, à plusieurs reprises, que je ne voulais rien avoir affaire avec toi. Casse-toi de chez moi, avant que la meute ne débarque et ne t'arrache la tête. »

**Posant la bouteille, elle le dépassa et se hâta vers les escaliers qu'elle grimpa à la hâte pour aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre, mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'y entrer qu'elle sentit la poigne dure et glaciale du vampire sur son bras. Elle se retrouva le dos collé contre le mur. Très mauvaise idée !**

« Lâche-moi, merde ! » claqua-t-elle. « Tu tiens à mourir ou quoi ? »

« Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. » souffla Edward. « Je n'arrête pas de penser à toi. Ton odeur m'obsède, et je ne peux pas lire en toi. »

**Bella grimaça de dégoût. C'était bien la dernière chose qu'elle espérait entendre de la bouche de ce vampire. **

« Lâche-moi ! » gronda-t-elle. « J'ai prévenu mon cousin… »

« Pourquoi je ne peux pas lire en toi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Lâche-moi, ou je te colle mon poing dans la gueule. » le prévint-elle. « Au cas où tu es trop bête pour t'en rendre compte, je ne suis plus humaine à part entière. »

**Comme il ne la lâchait pas, la louve se mit à grogner. Maîtrisant sa colère pour ne pas avoir à se transformer dans sa propre maison, Bella arma son genou et frappa de toutes ses forces. Heureusement qu'elle n'était plus simplement humaine, elle se serait brisé les os. Elle loupa les parties intimes du vampire, et son genou atterri lourdement dans son ventre. Edward, qui ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle ait une telle force pour un jeune loup-garou, se plia en deux. Bella le repoussa aussi fortement et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Un **_**ding**_** attira son attention. Mince, Jacob lui répondait. **_**On arrive…**_** Mais elle n'avait pas l'intention de rester cloîtrer dans sa chambre. Elle jeta son téléphone sur son lit et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. On frappa à la porte, et Bella fut surprise que le bois ne se fissure pas. **

_« Isabella, ouvre la porte s'il te plaît, je veux seulement qu'on discute. »_

**Qu'il aille se faire voir ! Sans attendre plus longtemps, Bella enjamba la fenêtre, et sauta. Encore une fois, elle remercia ses gènes de loup-garou car elle ne se fit pas mal. Elle se réceptionna sur ses pieds et roula en avant, avant de se mettre à courir jusqu'à la forêt. **

_« BELLA, ATTENDS ! »_

**Mais elle ne s'arrêta pas, et repensa à son entraînement d'avec Sam, et Paul. Tout en continuant à courir, elle laissa la colère monter par vague et la louve blanche prit la relève. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour faire la transition et reprendre sa course tout droit vers la réserve. **

_« Bella, Bella mon amour, est-ce que ça va ? »_

**Paul ! Aussitôt, les voix de Jacob, Jared, Sam, Embry, Quil, Seth et Leah fusionnèrent avec son esprit. Tout en continuant de courir, Bella leur montra les dix dernières minutes, et elle put sentir la colère grandir dans les rangs de la meute, jusque dans son propre corps. La colère de Paul la transperça, mais elle ne s'arrêta pas de courir.**

_« Continue de courir vers nous ! » lui dit Sam._

**Comme si elle pouvait faire autre chose. Bella ignorait si Edward était toujours sur ses traces, alors elle poursuivit sa course et, lorsque la clairière fut en vue, huit formes lupine l'attendait. Bella entra dans la forêt, et elle put voir au travers des yeux de sa famille qu'Edward arrivait juste après elle, mais Jacob, Jared et Quil firent barrages de leur corps massif. Pendant que Sam reprenait forme humaine pour confronter le vampire, Paul escorta Bella jusque chez lui. Hors de question qu'elle reste une minute de plus près de cette sangsue à qui il allait arracher la tête. Ils reprirent forme humaine, et entrèrent dans la maison en passant par la porte de derrière. Dans la buanderie, Paul fouina dans le sèche-linge et en sortit un short pour lui, et un autre ainsi qu'un t-shirt pour Bella, qu'elle s'empressa d'enfiler. **

« J'ai eu la peur de ma vie. » dit Paul en la prenant dans ses bras. « Quand Jacob s'est transformé pour nous dire que… »

« Chut, c'est bon c'est fini. » dit Bella en s'écartant pour le regarder dans les yeux. « Tu as bien vu, je ne me suis pas laissé faire. Je ne veux pas que tu ailles après lui. »

« Quoi mais… »

« Paul… » l'arrêta-t-elle. « Je ne veux pas que tu t'en prennes à lui. Je te connais, tu vas t'énerver et tu vas vouloir te battre contre lui. Laisse Sam s'en occuper. »

**Il ferait absolument n'importe quoi pour Bella, mais ne pas frapper ce sale connard prétentieux était au-dessus de ses forces. **

« Tu m'en demandes trop là, il est rentré chez toi et… »

**Ce fut son tour de la couper d'un baiser. **

« Echange ton tour de garde avec quelqu'un le temps que cette histoire se tasse, et reste avec moi la nuit. » souffla-t-elle contre sa bouche.

« C'est une bonne idée. » concéda-t-il sur le même ton. « Mais ça ne serait pas arrivé… »

« Je sais. » répliqua-t-elle en l'empêchant de finir sa phrase en plaquant sa main sur sa bouche. « Mais si tu finis cette phrase, je mets fin au pari et je te prive de sexe pour le restant de ta vie. »

**Paul arqua les sourcils l'air de dire **_**« Vas-y amuse-toi. »**_

« Je ne plaisante pas. » lui dit-elle en retirant sa main.

**Alors que Paul était sur le point de répliquer, on frappa à la porte de la buanderie. Il reconnut les odeurs de ses frères, ainsi que de Leah. Il alla ouvrir, et tout ce petit monde migra vers le salon.**

« Avant qu'on ne me fasse la leçon, j'ai parfaitement le droit de laisser la fenêtre ouverte chez moi. » dit Bella en s'asseyant sur le canapé. « Le premier qui me fait la leçon sera privé de nourriture, et ça vaut aussi pour toi, Monsieur l'Alpha. »

« Ok, je n'allais rien te reprocher. » dit aussitôt Sam, qui tenta de masquer son amusement. « Tu n'es pas en faute, je le sais bien. »

« Merci ! » dit-elle en lançant un regard bien appuyé à Paul. « Maintenant dis-moi que tu as fait la peau à l'autre abruti. »

« Je vais m'en occuper. » la rassura Sam. « J'appellerais Carlisle demain après avoir parlé avec les Anciens. »

« D'accord, mais on devrait peut-être prévenir mon père genre, maintenant ? » suggéra Bella. « Il ne va pas apprécier si tu attends demain. »

**Paul disparut dans sa chambre et en revint au bout d'une minute avec son portable. **

« Tiens ! »

**Bella s'empara de l'appareil et se leva mais, avant de quitter la pièce, elle se tourna vers la meute et demanda :**

« Euh, le temps que cette histoire avec ce crétin décérébré se tasse, l'un de vous veut bien échanger son tour de garde avec Paul ? Je promets de cuisiner le plat que vous voulez. »

**Et là, elle fila dans la chambre.**

« C'est son idée. » dit Paul à Sam.

« Vous vous démerdez entre vous. » se contenta de dire l'Alpha.

« Euh, je veux bien échanger. » dit Quil.

« Pfff, tu parles ! » railla Leah. « T'es partant uniquement parce qu'elle a promis de la bouffe. »

« Oh la ferme Leah ! » rétorqua Quil.

« Hey ! » claqua Jacob.

« Temps mort les filles ! » intervint Paul. « Je préférerais que Bella dorme chez moi le temps que l'autre con comprenne qu'il risque de se faire buter s'il continue de la harceler, mais elle n'a pas à quitter sa maison uniquement à cause de lui alors, disons qu'on se donne une semaine, à partir de lundi. On a qu'à faire un roulement. Je patrouille après les cours jusqu'à minuit, et disons que, Jacob prend mon tour lundi, Quil mardi etc… »

« Depuis quand tu réfléchis ? » se moqua Embry.

_« Fais gaffe Brynou ! »_

**Bella revint dans le salon.**

« Tu veux être privé de bouffe ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

« Ça va Belly, je le taquine. » dit Embry.

« Je pourrais me tromper et mettre des épinards dans le repas de demain soir. » dit-elle, satisfaite de l'effarement qui se peignait sur leurs visages. « Bon, mon père n'avait pas l'air ravi d'apprendre que l'autre con entre par effraction chez moi une seconde fois. Je crois qu'il a décidé de régler le problème dès ce soir. »

« Et merde ! » souffla Sam.

« Relax Sam, je connais mon père. Il ne se met jamais en colère. » le rassura Bella. « Disons qu'il va se contenter de leur parler calmement avec une voix pleine de sous-entendu et son fameux regard. »

« Quel regard ? » demanda Sam.

« Le même regard qu'il a fait à Quil quand il avait treize ans et qu'il s'amusait à mettre des vers de terre dans mes cheveux et ceux de Leah. » expliqua-t-elle. « Tu te rappelles, Quil ? »

**Pour toutes réponses, Quil déglutit en se souvenant.**

« Il va gérer. » assura Paul.

**Après une dernière mise au point, Bella et Paul se retrouvèrent seuls.**

« Tu devrais retourner patrouiller. » lui dit-elle. « Je ne risque rien ici. »

« D'accord. » dit-il en l'embrassant. « Je t'aime, Bella. »

« Je t'aime aussi ! »

**Bella se retrouva toute seule. Elle décida de prendre une douche car l'odeur d'Edward était encore sur elle. Elle piqua un caleçon et un débardeur à Paul, et, après avoir envoyé un long message à sa belle-mère via le téléphone de Paul pour lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé, elle se glissa dans le lit et ferma les yeux. **

_**A Forks…**_

**Afin de ne pas attirer l'attention de ses hommes sur lui, Charlie était sorti de son bureau, le visage impassible en disant aux hommes d'astreintes cette nuit-là, qu'il sortait régler une affaire personnelle, et dix minutes plus tard, il se garait devant la maison des Cullen. Evidemment, les lumières étaient allumées. Avec un peu de chance, la porte n'était pas fermée. Bingo ! Il entra sans attendre qu'on ne l'invite, et quand il grimpa les marches jusqu'au salon, Carlisle vint à sa rencontre.**

« Charlie, que faites-vous ici ? »

**Le docteur parlait avec calme, sans se soucier du fait que le shérif était entré dans sa maison sans frapper. Il avait sans doute une bonne raison.**

« Carlisle, excusez-moi d'entrer chez vous sans y être invité, mais puisque votre fils semble s'entêter à pénétrer chez moi en pleine nuit, je vous rends la faveur. »

**Dans le salon, toute la famille était présente. Y compris Edward, qui était installé derrière le piano. Charlie avait fait exprès de ne penser à rien, ni de ne prendre aucune décision. Il connaissait les dons des enfants de Carlisle, et avait décidé, malgré la rage qui grondait en lui, de faire taire ses pensées et la direction de son subconscient.**

« De quoi parlez-vous ? » demanda Carlisle.

**Mais Charlie avait le regard fixé droit sur Edward.**

« Forks est votre territoire, je le conçois parfaitement et nous avons toujours vécu en parfaite harmonie depuis la signature du traité. » énonça Charlie. « Mais il va finir par devenir caduc si votre fils continue d'entrer chez moi par effraction. »

« Qu… quoi ? » demanda Esmé. « Que dites-vous mais… »

**Elle se tourna vers son fils.**

« Qu'as-tu fait ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

**Mais il ne répondit pas.**

« Ma maison est un territoire Quileute, Edward. » exposa Charlie, qui gardait toujours son calme. « Tu n'as aucun droit d'y entrer, et encore moins de harceler ma fille. »

« Tu… tu as dit que tu allais chasser. » dit Esmé, qui se tourna ensuite vers sa fille Alice. « Etais-tu au courant de ses projets ? »

« Non, absolument pas ! » répondit Alice. « Je l'en aurais empêché, et tu le sais. »

« Edward, il faut que ça cesse. » dit Carlisle.

« Je ne peux pas. » dit Edward.

« Je te demande pardon ? » arqua Charlie. « Tu refuses de laisser ma fille tranquille ? »

« C'est… c'est plus fort que moi. » répliqua Edward. « J'ai besoin de lui parler, d'être près d'elle. Je ne peux pas lire en elle et ça me rend dingue. »

« Parce que tu ne peux pas lire dans ses pensées, tu penses que tu as le droit de t'approcher d'elle alors qu'elle ne veut rien avoir affaire avec toi ? » claqua Charlie. « Ecoute-moi bien Edward, tu vas arrêter tout de suite ton petit numéro, et laisser Bella tranquille, parce que si tu violes une nouvelle fois l'entrée de ma maison, ou si tu t'approches encore une fois d'elle, alors c'est terminé. Il n'y aura plus aucun accord entre nos peuples, et ta famille et toi devraient quitter la ville immédiatement. C'est mon dernier avertissement ! »

**Sur ces dernières paroles, il tourna le dos au clan de vampire et quitta la maison, espérant réellement que Carlisle réussisse à faire entendre raison à son fils. Charlie n'avait rien à reprocher à la famille Cullen en règle générale. Il appréciait le médecin, ainsi que son épouse qui était d'une douceur infinie. Il vaudrait mieux pour Edward qu'il oublie son obsession pour Bella, ou bien ça risquait de mal tourner. Charlie en était persuadé.**

_**La Push !**_

**Bella était du genre à ne pas avoir besoin d'un réveil, surtout le week-end. Elle se réveillait très souvent à l'aube, mais pas cette fois. Après s'être couché dans le lit de Paul, elle avait cru que fermer les yeux aurait été suffisant pour la faire sombrer dans un profond sommeil, et bien non. Elle s'épuisa à force de se tourner et se retourner dans le lit, quand elle finit par s'endormir juste avant le lever du soleil. Ou du moins, ce qui filtra au travers des nuages. Elle sentit même la présence de Paul contre elle, mais elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux pour autant. Paul ne fit rien pour la réveiller, du moins pas tout de suite. Il avait bien envie de la caresser et de l'embrasser, mais ça attendrait le temps qu'ils prennent, tous les deux, quelques heures de plus de sommeil. C'est en sentant une main chaude et familière se faufiler sous son t-shirt pour la caresser, ainsi que des lèvres dans son cou.**

« Hum, c'est agréable comme réveil. » marmonna-t-elle sans ouvrir les yeux.

« S'il n'y avait pas le pari, je t'aurais réveillé d'une manière encore plus agréable. » dit-il en mordillant sa peau.

« Tu sais ce qui arrive quand on me tend la perche. » dit-elle en se tournant dans ses bras. « Tu peux encore reconnaitre que t'es incapable de te maîtriser si tu veux tant que ça t'envoyer en l'air. »

**Là, elle ouvrit et se mordilla la lèvre.**

« Oh j'ai très envie de te faire l'amour, ma belle, mais il n'est pas question que je sois le premier à craquer. » lui dit-il.

« Oh, donc tu n'assumes pas le fait d'être accro au sexe ? » s'étonna-t-elle avec malice.

« Je ne suis pas accro au sexe. » réfuta-t-il en s'allongeant sur elle. « Je suis accro à toi. Le sexe, c'est que du bonus. »

« Mouais, je te croirais si tu n'avais pas collé ton énorme érection contre mon ventre. » dit-elle en souriant.

« Tu portes mes fringues, ça m'excite. » lui rappela-t-il.

« Comme si t'avais besoin de ça pour… »

**Il la fit taire en l'embrassant, glissant par la même sa langue dans sa bouche. Bella réagit aussitôt au baiser et encercla une jambe autour de sa taille. **

« Il va falloir qu'on prenne notre mal en patience. » lui dit-il. « On aime perdre ni l'un ni l'autre alors… »

« Tu déclares forfait ? » tenta-t-elle.

« Non, et toi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Certainement pas ! » répondit-elle en inversant leur place. « Mais, fais-moi confiance quand je te dis que tu vas perdre ce pari. »

« Tu m'as l'air bien sûre de toi. » dit-il en laissant ses mains se perdre sur ses fesses.

« Tu verras ! » dit-elle en se penchant pour l'embrassant. « Et n'oublie pas, le pari inclus aussi les préliminaires et les douches ensemble. »

« Hein ? » dit-il en s'asseyant si vite que Bella en eut presque le vertige. « Comment ça, on ne prendra plus de douche ensemble pendant une semaine ? »

« Bah, non ! » dit-elle en haussant les sourcils. « Ça t'évitera de craquer et de perdre. »

**Elle l'embrassa et sortit du lit. Quand elle vit la tête qu'il tirait, elle eut envie de rire, mais s'abstint et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Bon sang, qu'elle avait chaud. Après s'être aspergé le visage d'eau froide, Bella alla dans la cuisine où une délicieuse odeur de pommes de terre, de carotte et de poulet rôti attisa sa faim. Sa belle-mère, Nora était au fourneau. **

« Ça sent divinement bon. » dit-elle en annonçant sa présence.

« Merci ma chérie ! » sourit Nora, qui découpait le poulet dans une grande assiette. « Mon fils est réveillé ? »

« Oui, la bonne odeur du poulet devrait l'attirer encore plus vite hors du lit. » plaisanta Bella.

**Et, au moment où Nora servait le repas dans trois assiettes, Paul émergea. Il n'était pas fatigué, mais il fusillait Bella du regard. Cette dernière lui lança un clin d'œil et un sourire un peu trop aguicheur au goût du loup. Il s'approcha de sa compagne et profita que sa mère leur tournait le dos pour se coller à Bella pour lui donner un baiser long, langoureux et plein de promesse future.**

« Si tu crois que tu vas pouvoir m'empêcher de prendre une douche avec toi, tu te trompes. » susurra-t-il si bas qu'elle fut la seule à entendre. « Je peux très bien te laver le dos et me retenir de te plaquer contre le mur pour m'enfouir en toi. »

« Oh, vraiment ? » souffla-t-elle. « Je serai curieuse de voir ça. »

« Tu verras ! » dit-il en l'embrassant à nouveau.

**Il se retourna en même temps que sa mère, et alla lui donner un baiser sur la joue.**

« Bonjour mon fils ! Bien dormi ? »

« Ouais, ça peut aller. » dit-il en s'asseyant.

**Le reste du week-end, Bella le passa à la réserve avec son amoureux et ses amis. Comme tous les samedis, elle donna un petit cours de cuisine aux filles chez Emily, et ce soir-là, ils mangèrent des tacos. **

« Y a un plat que tu ne sais pas cuisiner ? » demanda Paul, une fois dans leur lit.

« Je n'en sais rien. » répondit Bella en se glissant sous la couette. « En fait, je n'ai qu'à suivre la recette. Ce n'est pas bien compliqué. Tu pars dans vingt minutes. »

**Paul vit la déception se peindre sur le visage de Bella, qui se blottit contre son torse. **

« Ne fais pas cette tête ma belle, on va avoir toute une semaine à dormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre partir de lundi. » la rassura-t-il en la serrant contre lui.

« Mouais ! » marmonna-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

**Elle s'endormit en l'espace de quelques minutes, et, lorsque Paul se tira lentement de ses bras pour partir rejoindre Jared, son cœur se morcela lentement. Elle voulait tant pouvoir passer ne serait-ce qu'une nuit entière dans les bras de Paul.**

* * *

Alors alors ? J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour l'avant-dernier chapitre !

Bizzz, Aurélie !


	16. Chapitre 16

**Disclaimer : Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !**

**Bonjour chers lecteurs et chères lectrices,**

**On approche de la fin, et voici donc l'avant-dernier chapitre de cette fiction. Non ne sortez pas encore les mouchoirs il nous reste encore un dimanche !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_**Lundi 27 avril 2008 !**_

**Pour le plus grand plaisir de Bella, aucun des Cullen ne fut présent au lycée le lundi suivant l'intrusion d'Edward, et pour cause. Le soleil était de sortie. Toute la journée, elle pria pour que ça dure une semaine entière afin de ne plus avoir cette sensation désagréable qui lui parcourait l'échine chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur elle. Peu avant minuit, elle accueillit Paul en allant lui ouvrir la porte, une assiette de brownie dans la main. **

« Chalut ! » dit-elle la bouche pleine.

« Salut ! » répondit-il en souriant. « Je vois que t'as une petite faim. »

« Merci à mon nouvel estomac. » dit-elle en le laissant entrer.

**Elle ferma la porte à clé et passa devant Paul, grimpant les escaliers à la hâte.**

« Euh… »

« Sandwiche dans le frigo. » lui dit-elle en disparaissant dans sa chambre.

« T'es la meilleure ! » lui dit-il d'une voix forte.

« Je sais ! » répondit-elle.

**Quand il ouvrit le frigo, son estomac gronda. Sur l'étagère du bas, juste au-dessus du bac à légumes, il y avait une assiette avec, recouvert d'un film plastique, le sandwich le plus gigantesque qu'il n'ait jamais vu. Juste à côté de l'assiette, il y avait plusieurs mini tartes aux citrons.**

« T'es vraiment la meilleure. » souffla-t-il en s'emparant du festin.

**Un festin qu'il dévora en dix minutes. Whoa ! Il était calé pour la nuit. Du moins, il l'espérait sinon il devrait se lever en pleine nuit pour manger encore, mais la simple idée de quitter les bras de Bella au beau milieu de la nuit le fit grogner de mécontentement. Peu importe. Il ne quitterait pas le lit de Bella pour toute la bouffe du monde. Eteignant la lumière après avoir mis l'assiette dans l'évier, Paul retrouva Bella, qui était en train de préparer ses affaires pour le lendemain. Elle était en train de fouiner dans sa commode quand il se coula derrière son dos. **

« Pas de shorty, ce soir ? » demanda-t-il en l'embrassant dans le cou.

« Non, ce serait trop tentant pour toi. » répondit-elle en souriant. « Tu perdrais le pari, et t'as clairement plus envie de gagner le pari que de me faire l'amour alors, je me couvre. »

**En effet, elle portait un pantalon de survêtement et un t-shirt qui recouvrait ses bras jusqu'aux coudes. **

« Je n'ai jamais dit ça. » se défendit-il. « Je t'ai seulement dit que je ne serai pas le premier à craquer. »

« Tu es si sûr de toi. » s'amusa-t-elle en se laissant aller contre ses bras.

« T'avoir dans mes bras me suffit amplement. » assura-t-il.

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai ressenti hier matin quand je me suis réveillée. » dit-elle en souriant. « T'avais une belle érection, dont je t'aurais débarrassé si tu ne m'avais pas tendu la perche, vendredi. »

« Rien ne t'empêche de le faire, tu sais. » dit-il alors qu'elle se retournait dans ses bras.

« Oh que si ! » dit-elle en nouant ses doigts derrière sa nuque. « Quand je dis _pas de sexe_, ça veut dire _pas de sexe_. Je n'utiliserais ni ma bouche, ni mes mains pour te soulager. » **Elle l'embrassa furtivement avant de lui susurrer à l'oreille : **« Sauf pour me soulager moi-même. »

**Quand elle lui lécha l'oreille, Paul dénoua ses mains de son cou et s'écarta pour se hâter hors de la chambre.**

« Je vais prendre une douche. »

« Bonne idée ! »

**Fière de son effet – et malgré sa propre frustration sexuelle – Bella termina de préparer ses affaires avant de s'engouffrer dans son lit. Elle ne l'avouerait jamais devant lui, mais se priver de sexe depuis trois jours uniquement pour lui prouver qu'elle était capable de lui résister une petite semaine, était pénible. Oh elle tiendrait, elle en était persuadée, mais ça ne serait pas aussi facile qu'elle le croyait, d'autant que sa louve n'était pas du tout contente d'être privé de caresse charnelle. Paul revint de sa douche – sans doute froide – les cheveux humides et une serviette autour de la taille. Il ferma la porte, fit le tour du lit et, face à Bella, laissa tomber la serviette par terre. Louve et humaine combattirent intérieurement pour prendre le contrôle. La louve voulait se jeter sur son sexe prêt à la satisfaite, et l'humaine refusait tout bonnement d'admettre que oui, elle ne serait pas capable de tenir une semaine sans sexe. Non, elle ne craquerait pas ! **_**Plus que 4 jours…**_** Soit Paul perdait, soit c'était elle. Bien que l'idée d'être son **_**« esclave » **_**pendant toute une journée semblait alléchante, capituler était hors de question alors, avec une indifférence feinte, elle leva les yeux pour capter le sien, se lécha la lèvre inférieure avant s'allonger et de tourner le dos à son homme. Elle éteignit la lampe de chevet, plongeant la chambre dans le noir, quand Paul se glissa dans le lit, puis, dans son dos. **

« Je sens ton désir. » chuchota-t-il.

« Ouais, moi aussi je sens le tien. » dit-elle.

**Passant sa main gauche dans son dos, elle attrapa le sexe de Paul dans sa main et serra suffisamment fort pour le faire grincer des dents.**

« Quatre jours, Paul. Arrête de me provoquer, ou je te rendrais la vie tellement impossible que tu renonceras à vouloir me démontrer que tu sais te contrôler. » le prévint-elle sans le relâcher. « Quatre jours, chéri. »

**Elle le libéra et ramena sa main devant elle. **

« Je me vengerais. » lui promit-il.

« Je sais. » sourit-elle avant de fermer les yeux. « J'y compte bien ! »

_**Mardi 28 avril 2008 !**_

_**Lycée de Forks !**_

« _J'y compte bien ? _C'est ce que tu lui as dit ? »

**Profitant de l'absence de la prof de Maths, Angela et Bella se prélassaient au soleil, autour des tables de pique-nique de la cour du lycée. Assise l'une en face de l'autre, Bella avait raconté les détails de la nuit dernière avec Paul, tout en dégustant des muffins à la noix de coco qu'elle avait préparé le matin même. **

« Bah quoi ? Tu voulais que je lui dise quoi ? » demanda Bella, en buvant une gorgée d'eau.

« Euh, je ne sais pas mais, pas _ça_. » répondit Angela. « On dirait que ça t'amuse de le provoquer. »

« C'est le cas. » dit Bella en haussant les épaules. « Faut que tu comprennes une chose en ce qui nous concerne, Paul et moi, c'est qu'on adore jouer au chat et à la souris. Il me provoque, je le provoque, et après on s'en amuse. »

« Sauf que maintenant vous couchez ensemble. » exposa Angela.

« Justement, c'est ce qu'il y a de si drôle. » sourit Bella. « Laisse tomber, il ne faut pas chercher à nous comprendre. En tout cas, ce qui est certain c'est que je ne reconnaîtrais jamais devant lui que j'ai autant de mal que lui à me contenir. »

« Mais, ça ne fait que quelques jours à peine que vous couchez ensemble. Comment… »

**Angela avait du mal à comprendre comment Bella, encore vierge il y a moins d'une semaine, pouvait ressentir une telle frustration sexuelle.**

« Je n'en sais rien, c'est peut-être dû au fait que je suis comme eux. » dit Bella en haussant les épaules. « Oh, et puis je m'en fiche, je ne craquerais pas la première. »

« T'as du courage. » dit Angela. « Moi, si Embry me lançait un pari pareil, je suis sûre de ne pas tenir plus d'une journée. »

« Mais, vous ne dormez ensemble que le week-end. » s'étonna Bella. « Il te suffirait de prétexter devoir rentrer plus tôt et hop, le tour est joué. »

« Bella, je serai tellement en surcharge que je l'appellerais pour le supplier de venir me faire l'amour, que je sois chez moi ou non. » dit Angela. « Et il sait parfaitement comment me séduire. Ils sont très doués pour ça. »

« Mouais ! » fit Bella. « Mais la réciproque est aussi vraie alors, faut que tu affirmes ton côté dominatrice. Hier soir j'ai dit à Paul que pendant la durée du pari, je ne me servirais jamais de ma main pour le soulager, sauf sur moi-même. Il est vite allé prendre une douche. »

« Pas étonnant que Leah et toi êtes amies depuis si longtemps, vous avez le même caractère. » s'amusa Angela.

« Je suis là si t'as besoin de conseil. » dit Bella, qui s'empara de son téléphone. « Tiens, je vais te montrer comment on met la patience d'un mec à rude épreuve, quel que soit le niveau. »

**Elle tapa un message et l'envoya à Paul puis, tourna le téléphone à Angela pour qu'elle puisse lire le message. **_**Dommage que le pari soit encore en cours, j'ai de la chantilly dans le frigo avec laquelle on aurait pu s'amuser ce soir…**_

« Bella, t'es diabolique. » dit Angela, un soupçon amusé.

« Ce n'est pas méchant, ça pimente un peu le quotidien. » dit Bella, qui reçue la réponse de Paul. « Hum, comme tu peux le voir, soit il va craquer aujourd'hui, soit il va devoir se servir de sa main droite plusieurs fois dans les heures qui viennent. »

**Quand Angela lu la réponse de Paul, elle explosa de rire. **_**Merde, tu viens de me foutre une érection en plein cours d'espagnol…**_

« Il faut savoir trouver les mots pour titiller le désir d'un homme. » dit Bella, qui rangea son téléphone. « Si t'as envie de pimenter ta vie sexuelle avec Embry, je serai ravie de te donner des conseils. Ça me donnera des armes contre lui aux prochaines boutades. »

**Bella pu clairement lire dans le regard de son amie qu'elle était intriguée, et qu'elle considérait sérieusement la question. Tout au long de la journée et jusqu'au soir, Bella sentait la frustration de Paul à travers leur lien. Il était clairement à bout, mais elle savait qu'il ne renoncerait pas aussi facilement. Elle le connaissait bien, et elle ne pouvait qu'admirer sa ténacité. Alors qu'elle rangeait la cuisine avec l'aide de son père avant que celui-ci ne parte au poste, on frappa à la porte. Tiens, qui pouvait venir les trouver à neuf heures du soir ? Bella alla ouvrir avec réticence quand elle vit par la vitre de la porte qu'il s'agissait de Rosalie Hale.**

« Bonsoir ! » dit Bella, qui restait sur ses gardes.

**D'autant plus que, sur la véranda de l'avant, se trouvait Alice et Emmett Cullen, ainsi que Jasper Hale.**

« Je peux savoir ce que vous faites-là ? » demanda Bella.

« N'aies pas peur, on veut seulement discuter avec toi. » lui dit Rosalie.

« Je n'ai pas peur de vous. » assura Bella, très calme. « Ne le prenez pas mal mais, il n'est pas question que je vous fasse entrer chez moi. »

« On sera bref. » assura Rosalie.

**Mince, pour une vampire, cette fille était à couper le souffle. **

« On tenait simplement à s'excuser pour le comporter de notre frère. » dit Rosalie. « Il n'a jamais été comme ça… »

« Tu veux dire qu'il ne s'est jamais comporté comme un parfait connard ? » railla Bella.

« Oui, c'est ça. » sourit Rosalie. « Il a mal agis, et on veut que tu saches que nous ne sommes pas tes ennemis. C'est vrai que techniquement on l'est mais, on n'est pas forcé de s'éviter. »

« Désolée mais, ce n'est pas demain la veille que je viendrais faire une soirée pyjama chez vous. » dit Bella.

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'insinue juste, ne nous juges pas en fonction du comportement inacceptable de notre frère. » dit Rosalie. « Son incapacité à pouvoir lire dans tes pensées le rend irritable, mais il ne t'ennuiera plus. »

**Bella savait quand on essayait de la baratiner, et en cet instant, ce n'était pas le cas.**

« Bien, je vous crois. » dit-elle. « Le lycée est un terrain neutre à cause de mes gènes de loup alors, comportons-nous comme des personnes aussi civilisées que possible. »

« Génial ! » sourit Rosalie. « Euh, Emmett ? »

**Le géant Cullen souleva un grand sac et l'apporta à Bella.**

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Un gage de paix, de la part d'Esmé. » répondit-il.

« Notre mère ! » précisa Alice, qui s'invita dans la conversation. « Elle tient à s'excuser du comportement d'Edward et, quand elle a tenu à t'offrir quelque chose pour se faire pardonner au nom de notre famille on, on s'est dit que ça te serait utile. On a remarqué que tu apportais souvent des pâtisseries à tes amis alors, on a pensé que tu aimais cuisiner. C'est moi qui l'aie choisi. »

« Euh, merci mais ce n'était pas utile. » les rassura Bella.

« On y tient ! » insista Alice, sans se défaire de son sourire. « Et puis, tu en auras besoin si tu veux développer ton affaire. »

« Quelle affaire ? » demanda Bella.

« Et bien, j'ai des visions et, avant qu'elle ne se brouille à cause de ta transformation, j'ai vu ton avenir. » expliqua Alice. « Tu as une idée en tête depuis quelques temps, et fais-moi confiance, elle se concrétisera. «

« Euh… ok ! » dit Bella en fronçant les sourcils.

« On se verra en cours demain. La pluie sera de retour. » sourit Alice.

_« Youpi ! » pensa Bella, en retenant une grimace._

**La fratrie des Cullen s'en alla, et Bella retourna à l'intérieur avec son mystérieux cadeau, qu'elle posa sur la table de la cuisine.**

« Tu as entendu ? » demanda-t-elle à son père, qui avait mis sa veste de Shérif.

« Oui ! » répondit-il.

« Tu crois que je devrais accepter ? » demanda-t-elle en désignant le paquet, emballé dans du papier cadeau rouge.

« Carlisle et Esmé sont des gens bien. » dit Charlie. « Pour des vampires. Le problème avec Edward, ce n'est qu'un cas isolé. Ils n'ont jamais causé d'ennuis durant leur séjour ici. Et puis, quelque chose me dit que ça te sera très utile. »

**Charlie s'en alla, et Bella eut l'impression qu'il était au courant de cette visite impromptue. La vache, ça c'était du matériel haut de gamme. Le paquet, énorme soit-dit en passant, contenait tout un assortiment d'articles de pâtisseries. Des moules à gâteaux, des spatules, des emporte-pièces et des livres de recettes à en perdre la tête. Bella n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il n'y avait pas de mot, mais la venue des enfants Cullen en était l'équivalent. Trop excitée par cet équipement, elle s'empressa d'ouvrir le carton et de poser sur la table le contenu entier. Elle allait pouvoir remplacer certaines des vieilles pièces que possédait son père. **

_« Bella ? »_

**Perdue dans ses pensées, et en total admiration devant ce tout nouvel équipement, Bella n'avait pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir. Elle sursauta en poussant un cri furtif.**

« Merde, Paul, tu m'as fait peur. » dit-elle en reprenant ses esprits.

« Désolé, mais ça doit faire cinq minutes que je frappe à la porte, alors je suis rentré quand je n'avais pas de réponse. » dit-il en s'avançant vers elle. « Tout va bien ? »

« Oui, oui ça va j'étais, perdue dans mes pensées. » dit-elle en soufflant.

« Euh, c'est quoi tout ça ? » demanda-t-il en désignant tout l'attirail sur la table. « T'as fait chauffer la carte bleue de tes parents, ou quoi ? »

« Euh, non, c'est un cadeau… » dit-elle avant d'en préciser la prévenance. « Des Cullen ! »

« Je te demande pardon ? »

**Alors elle lui parla de la visite inopinée des Cullen, ou du moins de quatre d'entre eux, et des excuses qui s'en était suivi. Des excuses qu'ils avaient fait pour le comportement dérangé de leur frère. Bella n'avait aucun grief contre Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper ou encore Alice. Et encore moins envers leurs parents qu'elle ne connaissait pas. **

« Et, euh, tu comptes accepter tout ça ? » demanda-t-il en désignant d'un vague geste de la main le contenu de la boîte qui était posé sur la table de la cuisine.

« Et bien en fait, oui ! » répondit-elle avant de rajouter : « Ecoute, c'est une sorte de mea culpa, d'accord ? Edward a merdé en faisant ce qu'il a fait, et sa famille me présente juste leurs excuses pour ce son comportement. Je n'ai rien de particulier à reprocher au reste de sa famille, je ne les connais pas, mais mon père m'a affirmé que c'était des gens bien et qui ne causaient pas de problèmes. Ça me suffit pour accepter leurs excuses, et ça devrait te suffire aussi. »

**Paul devait le lui concéder. Carlisle et Esmé Cullen n'étaient rien d'autre que des vampires qui s'intégraient parfaitement au monde des humains. Ils ne causaient aucun ennui, et, pour l'avoir rencontré quelques fois lors de meeting avec la meute, Esmé était d'une gentillesse déroutante. **

« Ok, ça ne me dérange pas que tu acceptes leurs excuses, mais _ça_… » dit-il en désignant de nouveau le matériel sur la table. « Merde bébé, j'ai l'impression qu'on essaye de t'acheter ou je ne sais qu… »

**Ne voulant pas passer le reste de la soirée et toute la nuit à débattre sur ce sujet, Bella l'empêcha de finir sa phrase en l'embrassant. Ce baiser fit oublier au loup et à l'homme ce dont ils étaient en train de parler. Ou du moins, ça lui donna une priorité toute autre.**

« Je sais ce que tu essaies de faire. » marmonna-t-il contre sa bouche.

« Et, est-ce que ça marche ? » demanda-t-elle avant de lui mordiller la lèvre.

« Complètement ! »

**Ils montèrent dans la chambre, et ils passèrent de longues minutes à s'embrasser et à se caresser jusqu'à ce que Paul ne s'écarte le premier pour filer sous la douche. **_**Vivement vendredi, **_**songea Bella en redescendant dans la cuisine. Elle se maudissait intérieurement pour avoir saisie cette perche que lui avait lancé Paul quelques jours plus tôt, mais jamais Ô grand jamais elle ne le reconnaitrait devant lui.**

**Tout au long de la journée du lendemain, Bella ne savait pas de quelle manière elle pouvait aborder les Cullen. Oh, elle n'allait pas devenir leur copine. Elle avait simplement des remerciements à faire. Son propre mea culpa. A la fin de la journée, en suivant Angela à sa voiture, elle fit un détour et s'approcha de la Volvo grise dans laquelle ils s'apprêtaient **_**tous **_**à monter.**

« Salut, euh… » **Merde, Bella n'avait jamais été gêné de quoi que ce soit, encore moins de parler à quelqu'un. Quand elle avait un truc à dire, elle y allait franco. Là, c'était un peu bizarre, mais il fallait qu'elle leur parle, et qu'elle tourne la page.** « Je voulais vous remercier pour le matériel de cuisine. Vous n'auriez pas dû mais, merci. Et remerciez vos parents pour moi. »

« Il n'y a pas de quoi, et on transmettra à nos parents. » lui sourit Alice.

« Bien euh, ça ne veut pas dire qu'on va devenir amis mais, disons qu'il n'y aura plus de problème entre nos clans tant qu'une certaine personne de votre famille restera à distance de ma maison. » dit Bella. « Si c'est respecté, on pourra juste… se comporter comme des camarades de classe. »

« C'est envisageable. » assura Rosalie. « Et il restera loin de ta maison. N'est-ce pas, Edward ? »

**Malgré le calme de son visage, Bella pu déceler une pointe d'acidité dans la voix de Rosalie quand elle s'adressa à son frère. **

« Oui ! » dit Edward. « Je ne recommencerais plus. »

« Bien, alors tout est réglé. » dit Bella. « A demain ! »

**Et elle rejoignit Angela, qui la déposa chez elle.**

* * *

Bon, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, moi je me suis éclatée à l'écrire, surtout les passages Pella.

A la semaine prochaine !

Bizzz, Aurélie !


	17. Chapitre 17

**Disclaimer : Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !**

**Bonjour mes fidèles lectrices et lecteurs,**

**Et voilà, je vous retrouve pour le tout dernier chapitre de cette histoire tout ce qu'il y a de plus légère. J'espère qu'il vous plaira :)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_**Lundi 30 juin 2008 !**_

_**Lycée de La Push !**_

_**Remise de diplôme de Leah, Jared et Paul !**_

**Les jours passèrent et se transformèrent en semaines sans que plus aucune embûche ne vienne gâcher la bonne ambiance qui régnait au sein de la meute. Bella n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse de sa vie. Edward Cullen lui fichait la paix, ce qui n'était pas rien. Et surtout, sa relation avec Paul était de plus en plus solide. Leur amour ne cessait de fleurir à chaque minute qu'ils passaient ensemble, mais ce jour-là, Bella ressentit une grande frustration traverser le lien, alors qu'elle était assise à côté de sa belle-mère dans le gymnase du lycée. Paul était frustré, et elle aimerait bien savoir pourquoi. Dire que Paul en avait terminé avec le lycée… Bella était contente pour lui, puisqu'il détestait le lycée, mais elle était surtout contente qu'il ait eut les bonnes notes nécessaires pour l'obtention du diplôme de fin d'année. Quand le major de la promo termina son discours, le Principal monta sur l'estrade et appela les élèves un à un, dans l'ordre alphabétique de leur nom de famille. **_**Jared Cameron… Leah Clearwater… **_**Bella applaudissait à la vue de ses amis, puis, quand vint le tour de Paul quelques minutes plus tard, elle ressentit un amour inconditionnel traverser leur lien pour aller le frapper en plein cœur. Paul serra la main du Principal en récupérant son diplôme, puis, tourna la tête vers la foule et aperçut Bella. Un clin d'œil furtif mais qu'elle vit, lui arracha un sourire. Dix minutes plus tard, Nora, Bella et toute la meute se leva de leur place et quitta les rangs des familles.**

**Paul était le plus heureux des trois d'en avoir terminé avec le lycée. Quelle corvée ! Enfin bon, il n'en avait pas vraiment terminé avec **_**« l'école »**_** à proprement parler, mais ça, c'était une autre histoire pour un autre jour. L'élan d'amour qu'il avait ressentit venant de Bella avait failli le clouer sur place alors qu'il serrait la main du Principal.**

« Souris un peu, on peut enfin dire adieu à ce foutu bahut. » lui dit Jared, une fois qu'il eut retrouvé ses deux amis fraîchement diplômés. « A moins que ce soit à cause de Chelsea que tu tires cette tronche. »

« Ah, ne me parle pas de cette teigne. » lui dit Paul. « Saleté de toge dégueulasse ! »

**Elle était d'une couleur prune absolument immonde. Paul, imité par Jared et Leah, ôta la toge et le petit chapeau. Sous sa toge, il portait un jean et un t-shirt noir indécemment moulant qui attisèrent aussitôt l'appréciation de la gente féminine qui rôdait dans le coin. Jared était aussi séduisant que son ami. Jean et t-shirt, mais cette fois rouge. Quant à Leah, elle portait une robe beige qui épousait ses formes de manière très indécente. Son décolleté était très échancré. **

« Jacob t'a vu habillé comme ça ? » demanda Jared, un sourire en coin.

« Non ! » répondit simplement Leah.

« J'en connais un qui va devoir ramper s'il veut prendre un peu de bon temps cette nuit. » plaisanta Paul.

**Leah se contenta de sourire d'une façon qui alarma Jared. Il la connaissait depuis trop longtemps pour ne pas reconnaitre les différentes significations des sourires **_**made in Leah**_**. C'était pareil pour Bella. **

_« Paul ! »_

**Ce dernier ferma les yeux. **_**Non, pas elle !**_

« Je te déteste Lee ! » souffla-t-il avant de se retourner vers une fille de sa promo.

**Elle était d'une beauté renversante. De longs cheveux noirs, de longues jambes mises en valeurs par une robe courte, mais masquées en partie par la toge qu'elle portait encore mais qu'elle avait défaite pour arborer sa tenue sexy.**

« Chelsea, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demanda le loup.

« On fait une fête chez Warren pour fêter le diplôme. J'espère que je te verrais. » dit Chelsea, qui sourit en lui faisant les yeux doux.

« Désolé, mais on a notre propre fête. » répondit Paul.

« Oh, allez chéri, on s'amusait bien tous les deux. » minauda Chelsea en se rapprochant un peu trop de lui. « Tu te souviens ? »

« Vaguement ! » dit Paul. « Bon écoute Chelsea, faut que t'arrêtes de me faire du gringue parce que je ne coucherais plus avec toi. Je te l'ai dit, je ne suis plus le connard que j'étais. »

« Tu ne peux pas faire une croix sur le sexe, Paul. C'est dans ton ADN ! » lui dit Chelsea.

« Qui te dit que j'ai fait une croix dessus ? » voulut-il savoir, alors qu'il commençait de plus en plus à perdre patience.

**Son cœur s'emballa. Oh oh ! Bella n'était pas loin !**

_« Putain ça va chauffer ! » _

**Jared semblait avoir vu Bella approcher, et s'il en croyait ce que venait de dire son meilleur ami, Paul su que sa moitié allait montrer les crocs.**

« Tu as passé l'année à traîner avec ta bande de potes, et je n'ai rien entendu de la part des filles du lycée au sujet de tes prouesses au pieu. » dit Chelsea, en continuant à s'avancer vers lui d'une façon qu'elle pensait être féline. « Allez Paul, viens à la fête de Warren… »

**Et là, elle posa son index manucuré sur le torse de Paul.**

« Tu devrais enlever ton doigt de là. » lui conseilla Leah.

« Et pourquoi ça, Clearwater ? » demanda Chelsea.

_« Parce que je te l'arrache dans la seconde si tu n'enlèves pas tes sales pattes de mon mec ! »_

**Paul n'attendit pas une minute de plus et s'écarta de son **_**« ex »**_**. Avec Chelsea, ça n'avait duré que cinq minutes. Il avait un trop plein d'énergie ce jour-là, et penser à Bella avait été trop dur pour lui, alors il avait fait ce qu'il faisait toujours lorsqu'il n'était qu'un coureur de jupon. Il avait dragué Chelsea puis, il l'avait emmené dans les toilettes désertes du lycée et il avait fait ce qu'il avait à faire. **

« Je peux savoir qui t'es, toi ? » demanda Chelsea, en toisant Bella de la tête aux pieds de son air hautain de reine du bal.

**Bref, tout ce que Bella détestait.**

« Je suis la copine de Paul. » dit Bella qui vint se placer à côté de son homme. « Et on ne fait pas que papoter, lui et moi. »

« La copine de Paul. » répéta Chelsea avant d'éclater de rire. « Bien sûr, je vais te croire. Bon, dégage de là, tu marches sur mes plates-bandes. »

**Grâce au lien, Paul pu sentir la rage inonder Bella. Elle était à deux doigts de péter les plombs. Leah et Jared le virent aussi. Préférant éviter une scène, Paul se mit entre les deux filles, et regarda Chelsea droit dans les yeux, et les mots qu'il prononça effaça le sourire de la jeune Quileute.**

« Ça suffit Chelsea, tu vas trop loin. » dit-il en parlant calmement. « Toi et moi, ce n'était l'affaire que de cinq minutes. Je ne t'ai pas retouché depuis ce jour-là, et je n'ai pas l'intention de revenir vers toi. Je ne t'ai rien promis, ok ? Je ne ressens pas d'amour pour toi ni pour aucune des filles avec qui j'ai pu m'envoyer en l'air. La seule que j'aime et que j'aimerais jamais, elle est derrière moi, alors laisse tomber. T'étais juste un moyen de me soulager, et rien d'autre. »

**Il se moqua des larmes – sans doute fausses connaissant Chelsea - qui menaçaient de couler et lui tourna le dos pour faire face à Bella, qui était restée stoïque pendant tout l'échange. Ou plutôt, pendant le petit monologue de Paul. Un monologue qui ne l'avait pas laissé indifférente. **

« Bella je… »

**Mais elle ne lui laissa pas le temps d'aller au bout de sa phrase et empoigna son visage des deux mains et l'attira pour un baiser renversant auquel il répondit avec autant de ferveur. Ils se moquèrent totalement du silence qui s'était installé en quelques secondes, et seul le raclement de gorge de Leah les sépara. Bella se tourna vers la foule et leur adressa un simple haussement de sourcil qui, chez elle, voulait simplement dire **_**y a un problème ?**_** puis, elle regarda Chelsea qui essayait de reprendre contenance.**

« J'espère que t'as bien profité de ces cinq petites minutes qu'il t'a accordé. » lui dit Bella. « Parce qu'il n'est pas près de redevenir célibataire. »

**Elle lui servit son sourire le plus hypocrite accompagné d'un petit geste de la main en guise d'au revoir avant de lui tourner le dos. Le bras de Paul l'entoura aussitôt, et elle ne put s'empêcher de lui dire :**

« Cinq minutes ? Sérieux ? Petit joueur ! »

« Ne me cherche pas ! » gronda-t-il, un sourire aux lèvres.

**Ils retrouvèrent la meute sur le parking.**

« Quel spectacle on a eu. » s'amusa Quil.

« Je crois que t'as brisé le cœur de toutes les nanas du bahut, Paul. » le taquina Embry.

« Je vais te briser ce que t'as entre les jambes si tu ne nous fous pas la paix. » lui répondit Bella.

« Hey, j'en ai besoin moi, de ce qu'il a entre les jambes. » pesta Angela, avant de se tourner vers Embry. « Arrête de lui tendre la perche, ou c'est moi qui te les brise en te privant de sexe. »

« Pardon bébé ! »

**Il baissa la tête et ne dit plus un mot, ce qui fit rire Bella. **

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. » dit-elle. « Elles vous ont matés. »

**Les garçons furent sur le point de répliquer, mais :**

« La ferme Quil ! » lui dit calmement Claire.

**Angela se contenta d'hausser les sourcils **_**made in Bella**_**, ce qui fit éclater de rire la jeune fille. Embry, choqué, regarda son amie d'enfance.**

« Je rêve, tu déteins sur ma copine. » s'effara-t-il.

« Et j'en suis très fière. » sourit Bella. « Tu ne dis rien Jared ? »

« Oh non, je ne veux surtout pas être privé de sexe. » répondit-il.

« Bonne réponse mon amour ! » lui susurra Kim en se coulant lascivement contre lui. « T'auras droit à une récompense ce soir. »

**Avant que Bella ne puisse lancer une autre de ces diatribes cinglantes, Paul lui couvrit la bouche de sa main.**

« Bon, on se retrouve chez Jake plus tard avant qu'elle ne devienne complètement folle. » dit-il en tirant Bella contre lui, sans pour autant ôter la main de sa bouche.

**Ils décidèrent de rentrer à pieds, et à mi-chemin, Paul ôta sa main et Bella pu **_**enfin **_**exploser de rire comme elle en mourrait d'envie. Elle ne se calma qu'une fois entrée dans la maison. Là, Paul lui attrapa le poignet et l'attira contre lui. L'amusement dans le regard de Bella se transforma en un désir si profond qu'il atteignit le loup de plein fouet.**

« Tu sais que je peux durer plus de cinq minutes, hum ? » dit-il en laissant sa main glisser sur ses fesses.

« J'espère bien, vu la petite surprise que j'ai prévu pour ce soir. » susurra-t-elle en se mordillant la lèvre.

« Bella… » souffla-t-il.

« J'ai des gâteaux à préparer. » lui dit-elle. « Et, si tu restes sage, il se pourrait que j'aie planqué une bouteille de chantilly dans le frigo avec laquelle on pourra jouer. »

**L'animal prit le dessus sur l'homme, n'aimant pas être provoqué de cette manière et il embrassa Bella avec fougue. Cette fois, ils étaient seuls. Bella s'agrippa à ses épaules alors que sa langue s'enroulait autour de la sienne. **

« Paul… ta mère… » dit-elle entre deux baisers.

« Elle est chez Jacob pour aider à préparer le barbecue de ce soir. » dit-il en la soulevant dans ses bras. « Il n'est pas question que j'attende pour te faire gémir. »

**Bella gloussa comme une collégienne qui venait de se faire draguer pour la toute première fois. Elle avait des gâteaux à faire, mais tant pis. Ils arriveraient un brin en retard chez son cousin. Ce petit jeu de séduction l'avait excité au plus haut point, et elle laissa Paul l'emmener dans sa chambre. **

_**Maison des Black, quelques petites heures plus tard !**_

**Ouep, Paul pouvait faire durer un câlin plus de cinq minutes. Heureusement, elle avait eu le temps de faire les gâteaux qu'elle avait prévu pour la soirée en l'honneur des trois diplômés, mais leurs cinq minutes de retard furent remarquées.**

« Et bah alors, on s'est perdu ? » plaisanta Quil.

« Quil… » le prévint Claire.

« Ça va, j'ai le droit de la taquiner. » répondit-il à sa copine.

« N'oublie pas que Leah garde soigneusement des photos de toi en dinde de Noël. » lui rappela Jacob, qui tenait Leah contre lui.

**La robe qu'elle portait le rendait fou. Quil déglutit. Il ne voulait surtout pas que Claire tombe un jour sur ces photos, et ne taquina plus Bella pour le restant de la soirée. Le barbecue fut un véritable succès, et il ne resta plus un seul morceau de viande. Depuis sa transformation, l'appétit de Bella n'avait fait que s'accroître, ce qui amusait beaucoup son compagnon.**

« A nos trois diplômés ! » dit Charlie, qui leva sa bouteille de bière.

**Les plus jeunes trinquèrent au soda, et les membres du Conseil à la bière, comme Charlie. **

« Alors les jeunes, c'est quoi le programme ? » demanda Billy.

« Dormir, manger et dormir. » répondit Paul. « Je n'aurais jamais cru que j'obtiendrais mon diplôme. »

« Et tu avais intérêt à l'obtenir, mon grand. » lui dit sa mère, qui était assise non loin de son fils.

« Je crois que Leah a une annonce à faire. » dit Sue, qui encouragea sa fille d'un large sourire.

**Leah n'en avait pas parlé à Jacob. Elle ne voulait pas être déçue si la réponse devait être négative, mais l'attente était finie et elle pouvait l'annoncer à toute sa famille et ami.**

« Eh bien, j'ai postulé à l'école d'infirmière de Port Angeles il y a quelques mois et, j'ai été accepté. »

**Elle fut félicitée par tout le monde, mais celui de qui elle redoutait le plus la réaction était juste à sa droite. Elle leva les yeux vers Jacob et attendit. **

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix douce et posée.

« Disons que je ne voulais pas finir déçue si jamais j'avais été refusé. » répondit-elle. « Tu m'en veux ? »

« Bien sûr que non ! » assura-t-il en l'embrassant. « Je suis fier de toi. »

« Tu seras une super infirmière, Lee ! » lui dit Bella. « C'est ce que tu as toujours voulu faire. »

« Merci Bell's ! »

**Les festivités poursuivirent avec les desserts de Bella qui, pour ne pas changer, furent dévorés jusqu'à la dernière miette. **

« Je te jure Bella, tu devrais ouvrir un restaurant. » lui dit Claire en dévorant le dernier morceau de sa part.

« J'appuie la suggestion. » dit Jared.

**Juste avant la fin de la soirée, alors que Charlie et Nora devaient retourner travailler, Paul accompagna sa mère jusqu'à la voiture.**

« Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas que je t'accompagne ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Ton inquiétude me touche, mon fils, mais je conduisais ma première voiture que tu n'étais pas encore né. » répondit Nora, ce qui fit sourire son fils. « J'ai quelque chose pour toi. »

**Elle sortit quelque chose de la boite à gant, et le donna à Paul. C'était un écrin assez grand pour contenir… une montre. Devant l'objet, la gorge de Paul se serra. Il la reconnaitrait les yeux fermés. Il s'agissait de la montre de son père.**

« Je… je croyais que l'accident… »

« Eh bien, disons que je connais quelqu'un qui connait quelqu'un… » sourit Nora. « Ton père voulait te la donner le jour de ton diplôme de fin d'année, et quand je l'ai récupéré après l'accident, j'ai décidé d'exaucer son vœu et je l'ai faite réparer. »

« Merci maman, je te promets que j'en prendrais soin. » lui dit-il.

« Oh mon chéri, je n'en doute pas une seconde. » dit-elle en lui touchant la joue. « Il serait très fier de toi. »

**L'espace d'une seconde, Paul redevint un petit garçon et chercha l'étreinte de sa mère. **

« Je t'aime maman ! »

« Je t'aime aussi, mon grand. » dit Nora.

**Depuis le décès de son mari, elle avait toujours tout fait en fonction de son fils, et elle ne **_**vivait**_** pratiquement que pour lui. Aujourd'hui, il était un adulte qui avait enfin trouvé le courage d'avouer à la femme qu'il aimait, tout ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Nora pouvait être fière de lui, et elle lui répéta plusieurs fois avant de s'en aller au volant de la voiture. La montre toujours dans son écrin, Paul sentit son cœur s'accélérer.**

« Tu es là depuis quand ? » demanda-t-il à Bella.

**En effet, Bella l'avait rejoint dès qu'elle avait senti sa peine à travers leur lien.**

« Pas longtemps ! » répondit-elle. « Quand j'ai senti ton trouble, j'ai dit aux autres qu'on allait rentrer. Ça va ? Tu as besoin d'un petit câlin ? »

« D'un _gros_ câlin ! » rectifia-t-il en s'avançant vers elle.

**Elle se laissa aller dans ses bras pour le serrer aussi fort qu'elle le pu. Paul inspira son odeur, et il redevint l'homme amoureux qu'il était.**

« Tu sais, on peut toujours remettre notre fin de soirée à demain. » lui dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

« Mais je vais très bien. » assura-t-il. « T'as promis qu'on allait jouer, alors on va jouer, ou plutôt, _je vais jouer_ avec ton corps toute la nuit. »

**Il la fit basculer par-dessus son épaule et, tenant fermement l'écrin contenant la montre de son père dans son autre main, il courut jusque chez lui. Tout au long du trajet, il ressentait l'amusement de Bella mélangé à un désir encore plus fulgurant qu'auparavant. Bon sang, il priait de toutes ses forces pour que rien ne change entre eux dans l'avenir. Dès que ses pieds touchèrent le plancher du salon, Bella fut collé le dos contre la porte, et la bouche de Paul ravagea la sienne aussitôt.**

« Hum, tout doux bébé. » dit-elle, essoufflée en le poussant de ses mains. « Attends-moi dans la chambre avec la chantilly, mais ne garde _que_ le jean. Il me rend folle. »

**Elle lui lécha la lèvre avant de s'extirper habilement de son étreinte pour disparaître dans le couloir. Elle s'enferma dans la salle de bain et sortit du meuble à serviette un petit quelque chose qu'elle avait acheté durant une virée shopping entre filles. Elle avait pris soin de le cacher juste avant leur départ pour le barbecue. Ce petit quelque chose était un ensemble de soutien-gorge / culotte fait de soie très **_**très **_**fine, noire. Le soutien-gorge n'avait pas de bretelle, et moulait ses seins comme une seconde peau, au contraire de la culotte qui était aussi légère que le matériel dont elle était faite. Paul allait – littéralement – devenir fou. Doucement, elle entrouvrit la porte de la salle de bain.**

« Paul ? T'es dans la chambre ? »

_« Oui bébé, et prêt à l'action. »_

**Elle eut envie de rire mais se retint. Tu m'étonnes qu'il fût prêt ! Depuis qu'il couchait ensemble, il n'en fallait pas trop pour que Paul soit au garde à vous. Bella rasa les murs et ne passa que sa tête par la porte de la chambre. Paul était assis sur le lit, pieds et torse nus. La bouteille de chantilly était posée sur la table de nuit. Quand elle prit la pose sur le seuil de la chambre, Paul leva les yeux au même moment. Le coin de sa bouche s'étira comme un fauve qui venait de repérer une proie de choix. **

« Ça te plaît ? » demanda-t-elle en tournant lentement sur elle-même.

« Faudrait être difficile. » répondit-il d'une voix sourde. « Approche ! »

**Ce soir, elle avait décidé de ne prendre aucune initiative dans le débat sauvage qui allait se produire. Paul, et Paul seul, serait aux commandes. Et ça, il ne le savait pas encore. Avec sa lenteur animale et sensuelle, Bella s'avança vers lui, et quand elle fut à sa hauteur, elle lui releva le menton pour qu'ils puissent se regarder.**

« Il y a une chose que ton loup meurt d'envie de faire depuis toujours, c'est jouer avec moi sans que je ne proteste, n'est-ce pas ? » exposa-t-elle calmement. **Paul hocha la tête.** « Et je sais que l'homme aussi a envie de s'amuser alors, cette nuit, je suis _entièrement_ à toi, dans _toutes les positions_, et de _toutes les façons _que tu veux. »

**Bête et homme perdirent la tête. Accompagné d'un grognement sourd, Paul agrippa les hanches de Bella et la fit basculer sur le lit, son corps coincé sous le sien. Il chercha dans son magnifique regard n'importe quelle trace de réticence, mais il n'y vit rien. Lentement, elle enleva les mains qu'elle avait posé sur ses larges épaules et les plaça au-dessus de sa tête. Elle était complètement à sa merci, et de son propre chef. Avec une extrême douceur, il l'embrassa.**

« Tu es sûre de toi, bébé ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui, Paul. » répondit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux. « T'en as besoin. On en a besoin tous les deux, autant que nos loups. »

**C'était vrai ! La louve et Bella étaient satisfaite, mais pas pleinement parce que Paul retenait toujours son côté bestial, et elle commençait à en avoir un peu marre. Un jour, une idée avait germé quand elle s'était demandé quoi lui offrir pour célébrer son diplôme. Quoi de mieux que de lui laisser carte blanche durant une nuit ? Elle espérait qu'il ne gâcherait pas cette opportunité. **

« Tu dois utiliser la chantilly. » lui rappela-t-elle.

« Oh ne t'en fais pas pour ça, j'y pense depuis que tu m'en as parlé cet après-midi. »

**Il joua avec sa langue de longues minutes, savourant le contact contre la sienne et entre ses lèvres. Jamais elle n'avait eu aussi bon goût…**

**Il était plus de dix heures du matin quand Bella ouvrit les yeux le lendemain de sa folle nuit. Elle avait beau être une louve, elle n'en était pas moins épuisée et courbaturée, mais qu'est-ce que ça faisait du bien. Paul avait été très imaginatif. La bouteille de chantilly : vide. Il avait utilisé la totalité de la crème, espaçant les dépôts sur la peau de Bella sur les longues heures durant lesquelles il avait goûté le corps de Bella. A ce souvenir, elle poussa un gémissement de contentement tout en se coulant sur le dos pour s'étirer. Elle était entièrement nue, et encore moins recouverte du moindre drap. Elle était tentée de rester dans le lit et dormir encore un peu, mais l'odeur de bacon attisa sa faim. Elle se leva et fit un crochet par la salle de bain avant de rejoindre Paul après avoir mis quelques vêtements. Même si le voir faire la cuisine était très excitant, le fait qu'il ne portait qu'une serviette autour de la taille était assez étrange.**

« Pourquoi tu cuisines en serviette ? » demanda-t-elle en se rapprochant.

« Bonjour mon amour. » répondit-il en éteignant le gaz. « Eh bien, ma mère passe le week-end chez une amie, donc nous avons la maison pour nous tout seul jusqu'à demain. »

**Bella s'étonna qu'il ait pris la peine de passer une serviette pour masquer ses magnifiques attributs, s'ils étaient seuls tout le week-end.**

« Ensuite, si tu étais restée au lit, je t'aurais rejoint pour manger tout ce bacon… » **Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa.** « Et, je t'aurais fait un petit massage vu la façon dont je t'ai fait l'amour cette nuit. »

« Essayez-vous d'attirer mes faveurs, Monsieur Lahote ? » demanda-t-elle en enroulant ses bras autour de son cou. « Parce que ça risque de marcher si vous continuez de me parler comme ça. »

« Pourquoi le fait de me vouvoyer m'excite terriblement ? » demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

« En même temps, il ne t'en faut pas beaucoup pour être excité. » le taquina-t-elle.

« Oui c'est vrai. » concéda-t-il en souriant. « Je te demande pardon si je t'ai fait mal… »

**Bella le coupa d'un baiser.**

« Tu ne m'as pas fait mal. » lui assura-t-elle contre ses lèvres. « J'ai adoré tout ce que tu m'as fait. _Absolument tout !_ Tu recommences quand tu veux. »

« Tu sais, je n'ai jamais été comme ça avec les autres filles. Je n'ai jamais désiré que toi, tu es la seule femme de ma vie. » lui dit-il. « A part ma mère, bien sûr. »

« Bien sûr ! » sourit-elle. « Et tu n'as pas à te justifier… »

« J'y tiens ! » **Le regard qu'il lui lançait était plein de regrets, et elle ne supportait pas de le voir comme ça.** « Je vais passer le reste de notre vie à ne rien faire d'autre que te rendre heureuse. Et ça commence avec nous deux à Seattle l'an prochain. »

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? »

**Il la ramena dans la chambre et là, il sortit de son bureau la brochure d'une école de cuisine.**

« Je sais que tu rêves d'ouvrir ton propre restaurant, alors je les ai appelés et je leur ai parlé de toi. Les pré-sélections auront lieus en décembre, et je t'ai inscrite. »

« Qu… quoi mais… »

« Tu vas tout déchirer, Bella. » lui dit-il.

« Paul, même si je suis prise, cette école coûte une fortune… »

« Ne t'occupe pas de ça. » lui dit-il en prenant son visage dans sa main. **Ses gestes et son regard n'étaient que douceur et amour. **« Tu vas finir le lycée, et moi je vais travailler avec un ami de mon père jusqu'à ce que tu aies ton diplôme. Ensuite, toi et moi, on partira à Seattle pendant les deux années que durera ta formation… et la mienne. »

_**La sienne ?**_** Mais de quoi Diable parlait-il ?**

« L'ami de mon père dont je t'ai parlé, il connait quelqu'un à Seattle qui forme des jeunes qui ne sont pas trop friands d'études trop longues. » expliqua Paul. « J'ai postulé dans une école et j'ai été pris, mais je leur ai dit que je ne pourrais pas commencer avant l'an prochain. Cet ami s'est porté garant pour moi, et ma place est déjà réservée. »

« Tu… t'es prêt à faire ça pour… pour… »

« Pour toi, je suis prêt à tout, mon amour. Tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée dans la vie, Bella. La personne que tu es suffi à me maintenir au sol, et je n'imagine plus ma vie sans toi. » dit-il, tout en continuant de parler avec amour. « Laisse-moi t'aider à réaliser ton rêve, Bella ! »

**Refoulant les larmes qui pointaient au coin de ses yeux, Bella jeta la brochure sur le bureau et attrapa le visage de Paul pour l'attirer dans un langoureux baiser. Bon sang, il avait envisagé leur avenir sans qu'elle ne le voir venir. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que Paul Lahote, le garçon volage qu'elle connaissait depuis bientôt huit ans, fasse des projets sur le long terme, et encore moins qu'il prévoit de retourner dans une école pour leur assurer une vie stable. **

**Cela faisait plus de quatre mois qu'elle était venue vivre définitivement à Forks. Il s'en était passé des choses. Elle avait fait face à ses sentiments pour son meilleur ami, découvert qu'elle était un loup-garou, et aussi que cet homme merveilleux qui était dans ses bras, et elle, étaient des âme-sœurs. Peu importe qu'ils n'aient que dix-sept et dix-neuf ans, Bella était prête à mettre les pieds dans cette grande aventure qu'il avait prévu pour eux. **

**FIN !**

* * *

Et oui, je finis bien la fiction de cette manière. Quand je commence une fiction, je ne sais jamais à l'avance le nombre de chapitre qu'elle contiendra. Une fois que j'ai écrit tout ce que j'avais à écrire, j'arrête. Et c'est ce qui s'est passé avec ce Pella. J'espère que vous avez pris autant de plaisir à la lire que j'en ai eu à l'écrire.

Je sais aussi que vous vous demandez où est passé le sulfureux lemon que je vous ai fait miroiter, avec la chantilly et tout ça... pour le savoir, je vous invite à me follower sur l'histoire Bonus, qui sera mis à jour le 22 août prochain, ou à ma suivre sur ma page facebook **Lily Fictions - Jeni Kat *-***

Merci d'avoir été aussi patient pendant trois mois et demi et d'avoir été au rendez-vous chaque dimanche *-*

Énorme bizzz et à très bientôt !

Aurélie !


End file.
